Unexpected Love
by Glarie
Summary: *finished!*Sakura and Tomoyo are witches. They meet evil warlocks, Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura and Tomoyo have to get 10 gems to banish evil forever but its Syaoran and Eriol's duty to stop them. R+R! *NO FLAMES!!!!*
1. Intro

From **Glarie**: Konnichiwa minna! Again another fic I wrote. I know it's a bit **weird** since Sakura is a cardcaptor, not a **WITCH!!!** Aw well. It's called a FIC, daijoubu? Please enjoy it! Now read!

Chapter 1 – Intro By Glarie 

**Sakura: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Syaoran: 20**

Eriol: 20 

Sakura and Tomoyo have finished high school already and are in college. Life has been tough for them since EVIL was lurking everywhere but they all managed to survive. Sakura had her hair longer past her shoulders. Tomoyo's the same except a little longer. Sakura and Tomoyo had their lunch break. They rested under the Sakura tree.

"How much more evil will come??" Sakura groan. "Can't they leave us alone???"

"I guess destiny chose us to become w—" Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura.

"Don't say that word. I had enough of it," Sakura replied. "I think we're cursed."

"No, we are certainly not cursed. It's just a gift," Tomoyo stated.

"I wonder why mother never told me about my 'gifts' sooner," Sakura muttered.

---**Flashback**---

Sakura was 16 at that time. Nadeshiko was happy to see Sakura so cheerful and always energetic but the time came to tell her the truth about her 'gifts'. She didn't want to break her heart but she had no other choice. 

Lately Sakura had been having these weird voices just popping up everywhere in her head. It killed her to have so many noises coming from nowhere in her head. When Nadeshiko saw what Sakura was going through, she thought the time was right to tell her soon. Sakura had kept it a secret to herself but told Tomoyo only.

"Sakura…" Nadeshiko called Sakura.

"Yes?" Sakura came to her mother.

"I have something to tell you…" Nadeshiko said in a low voice.

"What is it?" Sakura asked facing her mother.

"Well, honey, you see…you're a…witch," Nadeshiko found said.

"W-W-What???????" Sakura stammering.

"Please don't worry. I can explain," Nadeshiko calmly said.

"But I can't be a witch I'm just a normal teen!" Sakura shouted.

_'But…I did have those weird voices popping up in my head last week. It was like…magic??? I still remember that guy I dated…he dumped me for another girl. I was mad. When I came home I was just steaming with anger and sorrow that I literally…burn up the house!!!'_ Sakura thought still remembering the scene. _'I went inside to find Touya putting out the fire with the extinguisher. It's a good thing the fire engine came QUICK or else I have no HOME!'_

"Sakura???" Nadeshiko was waving her hand since Sakura had spaced out completely.

"Huh…" Sakura's only reply.

"Will you let me explain?" Nadeshiko asked. "Sit down please."

"All right…" Sakura replied.

"Well, I inherited my mom's power when I was born and I guess you inherited mines as well. But I'm not quite sure of Touya," Nadeshiko said.

"So grandma was also a witch?" Sakura asked.

"Hai. Have you been feeling all right?" Nadeshiko asked.

_'Well, there's no point lying to her so I guess I should tell her,'_ Sakura thought.

"Yes I have. First I hear voices in my head," Sakura said. "And it won't stop. I think I heard people's thoughts."

"So I guess that's your gift," Nadeshiko said.

"Also…" Sakura started again.

"Also??" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'm the o-one who burned down the h-house," Sakura replied with her head low.

"It's ok. It was your first experience," Nadeshiko replied calmly.

"You're not m-mad?" Sakura asked.

"Like I said. First experience. Besides, the first time it's hard to control your power but I'm sure you'll get better!" Nadeshiko said smiling.

"Thanks," Sakura replied.

"YOU WHAT!!!!!!" Touya yelled when he came out from the kitchen.

"Huh?" Both Nadeshiko and Sakura both said.

"YOU BURN THE HOUSE, SAKURA!!" Touya yelled.

"It was an accident," Sakura said in a low voice.

"I thought it was some punk kids playing around!" Touya shouted.

"I was mad. Jeffrey dumped me for another girl," Sakura muttered.

"That moron!?" Touya yelled.

"Hai, that moron as you call him," Sakura stated. "I guess he dumped me cause I'm ugly!"

Tears started dropping down on her cheeks. Touya felt bad and left. Nadeshiko tried comforting Sakura.

"Cheer up, Sakura," Nadeshiko said. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention something."

"What?" Sakura replied.

"Since you're a witch, you can chant spells and it will work," Nadeshiko said smiling.

_'Chant spells??? That reminds me! Oh my gosh!!!'_ Sakura thought. _'Me and Tomoyo once chanted a spell together for fun to get our crush to like us and it WORKED!!!'_

"Oh…" Sakura's only reply.

"But…" Nadeshiko said in a deep voice.

"But what?" Sakura asked.

"I don't think you should worry," Nadeshiko said.

"Worry about?" Sakura asked.

"Oh it's nothing…" Nadeshiko said and trying to change the subject. "Lets get ice cream."

"Daijoubu," Sakura replied and left the house.

---**End of Flashback**---

"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked waving her hand around.

"Oh sorry," Sakura said.

"I think the reason her mom won't tell you that you're a witch is cause she wants you to be happy and enjoy life," Tomoyo stated.

"I guess…she should have told me but now she's d—" Sakura didn't want to say that word. 

Tears started forming and ran down her cheeks. Sakura was now crying harder and Tomoyo just tried to comfort.

"Why didn't s-she just tell me sooner a-about the warning," Sakura said still sobbing.

"Please don't cry…" Tomoyo said patting Sakura.

"If she had told me sooner, she wouldn't b-be d-dead…" Sakura said and cried harder.

"But you never knew that it was going to happen," Tomoyo said. "You had just realized your powers."

"S-Still she could have at least s-said something," Sakura said sniffling.

---**Flashback**---

Sakura and Nadeshiko were at an ice cream stand. It was evening and soon growing dark. Sakura and Nadeshiko had ate ice creams and were walking back home. Just then when they were walking, a warlock came about from nowhere and appeared in front of them.

"Die!" He said.

"M-Mom, what is he?" Sakura asked stuttering.

"He's a warlock," Nadeshiko answered. "Run Sakura!!!"

"B-But…" Sakura was stuttering.

The warlock held up his hand and then a fireball appeared. He shot it at Sakura but she managed to dodge it safely.

"Run Sakura!!!" Nadeshiko repeated.

Just then the warlock disappeared again.

"Where he go?" Sakura asked.

Then the warlock reappeared and got ahold of Nadeshiko and vanished away with her.

"MOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted loud.

_'Oh no! Where she go????'_ Sakura searched around and kept calling her name.

"Mom…" Sakura said sniffing. 

_'I have to go to Tomoyo!'_ Sakura thought and ran to her house.

Sakura banged on the door. Tomoyo appeared.

"What is it Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"My mom…she's been kidnapped!" Sakura shouted.

"What! How could that be?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, you see, I'm a witch," Sakura said.

"Oh my gosh! Me too!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo wailed.

"Huh? You are???" Sakura asked confused.

Tomoyo told Sakura to come in and she explained everything to Sakura and Sakura did the same. Both had inherited their powers or 'gifts' from their mother, which also inherited from their mother. After all the explaining, Sakura asked.

"What's you gift Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"One day, I was really frustrated and so I went to King Slide Park and decided to relax there," Tomoyo said. "Then I sat down and pictured a beautiful place with a waterfall and stuffs and when I opened my eyes, I WAS THERE!"

"Sugoi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"All I have to do is focus my thoughts and clear my mind and think of the place," Tomoyo explained. "Also I have visions."

"When did you start having these powers?" Sakura asked.

"When I was 15," Tomoyo replied. "Then my mom told me the truth."

"Oh kami! I forgot about my mom!!!" Sakura wailed.

"Matte! She said that we can chant spells, ne?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah, doushite?" Sakura said.

"Well, we can make up some kind of spell and track your mom!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Ok, lets get thinking," Sakura said and got a paper and started scribbling down words.

"Ok, ano, how about this one?" Tomoyo asked.

'I place my incantation with all my might,'

'Please, spirits, help me find my mom tonight.'

_(A/N: Hai, I suk at doing spells!!! Don't blame me!!!)_

"Daijoubu," Sakura said.

Sakura and Tomoyo chanted the spell together. They suddenly were transported somewhere outside in the woods. Sakura and Tomoyo then started looking for Nadeshiko. They then found her body lying on the ground. Sakura went over to check and found her mom, lifeless. Sakura checked her pulse but it wasn't beating.

---**End of Flashback**---

"There was nothing you could have done, Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"Y-Yes I could have! If she told me the warning I would be ready for the evil!" Sakura said crying.

_'I know it's hard for her but what can I say…'_ Tomoyo thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Gomen minna that it was **a cruel death for Nadeshiko!** I could think of anything else. I promise this story will get a bit more interesting!!! Gomen to the **NADESHIKO FANS** out there!!! I'm truly sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!! Arigatou minna! Ja ne! 


	2. Good News or Bad?

From Glarie: Konnichiwa minna-san! Here's chapter 2 and YES, THIS WILL BE MORE INTERESTING!!! R+R!  
  
Chapter 2 – Good News or Bad?  
  
By Glarie  
  
Sakura: 20  
  
Syaoran: 20  
  
Tomoyo: 20  
  
Eriol: 20  
  
1 Meiling: 20  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were in their apartments. It was Saturday. Sakura was just watching television while Tomoyo was just sewing some dresses. Just then a girl with her hair in two buns just appeared in front of them.  
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed. "Don't do that Meiling!!!"  
  
"Gomen," Meiling said.  
  
"Oh my gosh! What happen to your leg Meiling?" Tomoyo asking pointing.  
  
"A demon just attacked me out of nowhere and hurted me with his claws," Meiling explained.  
  
"Oh shoot!" Sakura exclaimed. "I have to get a spell before the demon tracks us down!"  
  
Sakura ran up to her room and went through her drawer and found a book. In there had spells to get rid of evil. Sakura scrambled through the pages looking for a spell. She landed on a spell and quickly chanted it. Then she walked back down to where Meiling was lying on the couch and Tomoyo next to her.  
  
"Ok. Now the demon can't follow us!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Good…" Both Tomoyo and Meiling said.  
  
"There's been so much demon lately…" Meiling whined.  
  
"I know. I can't keep up with school work and always chase the demons!" Sakura whined as well.  
  
Just then a black cat entered the room. He jumped onto the couch.  
  
"Hello Kero!" Sakura said and hugged the cat.  
  
(A/N: Kero is a CAT!!! Lol.)  
  
"Hey Sakura," Kero said. "Gomen, but I couldn't help but overhear your complaining."  
  
"You eavesdropper!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
"Let me explain," Kero said.  
  
"Go on…" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Well, I heard from the elders that a witch had discovered these magical gems to get rid of evil forever," Kero explained.  
  
"SUGOI!!!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"But…if evil collect the gems, evil WILL rule the world," Kero said.  
  
"How many gems are there?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"10," Kero replied. "Also when the witch had discovered the gem, an evil warlock took it from her and killed her!"  
  
"NANI!!! How awful!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Hai, it is. But you guys got to get the gems before the demons get them first," Kero said.  
  
"I'll help!!!" Meiling suggested.  
  
"Sure," Tomoyo and Sakura replied.  
  
"Ok then. Take these girls," Kero said and held up 3 crystal necklaces with his paws.  
  
"Kirei," Sakura said.  
  
"So kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
  
"What are they for?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Wear them first," Kero instructed.  
  
"Ok," All three replied in unison.  
  
"These crystals will glow whenever a gem is nearby," Kero explained. "Get the gems quickly before evil show up."  
  
"We won't let you down!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Easy!" Meiling said.  
  
"Don't forget. One of the warlocks got one of the gems," Kero reminded.  
  
"We know," All three said.  
  
"We'll get that gem back AFTER we get the nine remaining gems," Sakura said.  
  
"I really hope you get them quick," Kero said. "I can't stand evil ruling the world."  
  
---In Hell---  
  
A man who is a warlock is sitting in his throne. He's the leader of the pack of warlocks and demons.  
  
"Come forth!!!" The man wailed.  
  
Just then out of nowhere, two men appeared. One with messy chestnut hair and another with blue hair with glasses. They came toward the man sitting in his throne.  
  
"What's up Ky?" The chestnut man, Syaoran, said.  
  
"What you need us for?" The man with blue hair, Eriol, asked.  
  
"A witch has just discovered these magical gems that can destroy evil FOREVER!" Ky, leader of Hell, said.  
  
"Oh I see…" Eriol said nodding.  
  
"And I need you two to go collect the gems and destroy any witch that stands in your way. Can you handle that?" Ky asked.  
  
"Of course we can handle any weak witch," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Sure we can handle it," Eriol replied.  
  
"Ok then. I trust you two will complete this task. Now go!" Ky instructed.  
  
"Ja ne!" Syaoran said.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol vanished and appeared somewhere else.  
  
"This will be so easy!" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"Yep! All witches are weak!" Eriol said.  
  
"Can you imagine it if good rule the world!" Syaoran asked and laughed.  
  
"Well, it might be great to be good again…" Eriol said in a low voice.  
  
"I heard that, Eriol. You're showing weakness!" Syaoran warn.  
  
"Well, don't you miss your family, Syaoran?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I actually never thought about it!" Syaoran replied.  
  
---Syaoran's P.O.V.---  
  
'But I actually do miss them…but I can't show any weakness since I'm one of the top warlocks around!' Syaoran thought.  
  
'I can still remember the day I joined…or should I say KY forced me to…' Syaoran thought and drifted into a flashback.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Syaoran was in his room. He was sixteen years old and lived in Japan. He had trained with the elders for a while and had just recently became the Li Clan master. Syaoran was just watching television until he had heard the door knocked down downstairs. He got up from the couch and went down the LONG stairs.  
  
"What's all the noice???" Syaoran asked.  
  
Just then he spotted a guy, which is Ky, standing there and chanting a spell.  
  
"Who are you!!!" Syaoran demanded.  
  
No answer.  
  
"I said WHO ARE YOU!!!" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"I'm a warlock from Hell," Ky said smiling evilly.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"And I want you!" Ky demanded.  
  
"No way! Keep dreaming loser," Syaoran said angrily.  
  
"Then I got no choice then to destroy your family," Ky said and prepared a big HUGE energy ball.  
  
Syaoran was terrified that the warlock was going to kill his only family. The energy ball appeared larger everytime and soon larger.  
  
"Last chance, JOIN US!" Ky said again.  
  
Syaoran was shocked.  
  
'Should I join? Why can't I kick his ass?…but then he'll kill my family! What should I do???' Syaoran thought.  
  
"Ok then. Say sayonara to your family!" Ky said and was going to launch the energy ball.  
  
Ky was going to launch the huge energy ball till he heard a shout.  
  
"WAIT DON'T!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted loud enough.  
  
"What Syaoran! You can't join!" Yelan said.  
  
"I g-got no c-choice…" Syaoran said and tried fighting back tears.  
  
"Wise decision for the Li Clan master," Ky said smiling.  
  
"SYAORAN! YOU CAN'T!!!" Yelan wailed.  
  
"Sorry mother…" Syaoran said.  
  
Just then a portal appeared back of Ky. It was filled with darkness everywhere. Syaoran slowly walked to it. Before he did, he waved a goodbye sign to his family because he will never see them again. Then he stepped in. Ky went in after him.  
  
"No Syaoran…" Yelan silently said while his sisters were crying.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
1.1 'And I never saw my family again…I even miss my sisters…' Syaoran thought.  
  
---Eriol's P.O.V.---  
  
'Syaoran's been awfully quiet. Wonder what's he thinking…' Eriol thought.  
  
Syaoran was just standing there leaning against the wall lost in thoughts.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Eriol was in his home sitting on his red chair were he usually sits. He was sixteen years old. He was reading a book. Just then something appeared in the shadows. Eriol noticed it and shouted.  
  
"Who's there?" Eriol shouted. "Nakura? Spinner?"  
  
"Iie…" The cold dark voice replied.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU????" Eriol shouted.  
  
Just then a figure stepped out of the shadow. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was simply smiling.  
  
"Who are you and how you get in here!" Eriol demanded.  
  
"I'm a…warlock from Hell," Ky said smiling evilly.  
  
"Hell!!! GET OUT!!!" Eriol shouted.  
  
"Only if you join us. Become a warlock!" Ky demanded.  
  
"Why would I join the bad side!" Eriol replied shouting.  
  
"Cause you have no choice," Ky simply said.  
  
"What are you planning to do??" Eriol said.  
  
"If you don't join…I will kill all the Li families in the Clan," Ky said coldly.  
  
'Oh kami! If he does, evil will definitely rule and China needs a leader,' Eriol thought. 'Do I have a choice? I can't just let all the Li family get killed. What should I do? I guess there is only one way…'  
  
"So what's your decision?" Ky asked. "You don't want them dead, do you?"  
  
"Iie…" Eriol muttered.  
  
"Wise choice…please enter through the portal," Ky said and stepped aside.  
  
A portal appeared behind Ky. Eriol sigh and stepped in and Ky stepped in after Eriol.  
  
---End of Flashback---  
  
"Yeah I do…" Syaoran said.  
  
"Do what?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Miss…them…" Syaoran admitted.  
  
"I miss Spinner and Nakura as well…" Eriol said with sorrow.  
  
"You think me should let good win?" Eriol asked.  
  
"NO! We can't!" Syaoran said. "Ky is counting on us."  
  
"But don't you want your family—" Eriol was cut off.  
  
"I don't want to hear it!" Syaoran shouted.  
  
Then Syaoran vanished leaving Eriol alone.  
  
---Back to Sakura---  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Kero, Tomoyo," Sakura said and hopped onto her bed and slept.  
  
"Oyasumi!" Tomoyo and Kero said.  
  
---In School---  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were both in math class. They were bored but soon it was lunch. They headed to the Sakura trees and sat down.  
  
"I'm stuck with tons of homework!" Sakura whined.  
  
"We all have homework!" Tomoyo and Meiling both said.  
  
Just then Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura's crystal necklaces were glowing bright.  
  
"I guess we got our first gem!" Meiling exclaimed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From Glarie: Ok, I'm leaving it here. I PROMISE IT WILL BE EXCITING!!! Please R+R! Arigatou! Ja ne! 


	3. First Gem

From **Glarie**: Here's chapter 3. Aren't ya happy the gem finally appears??? Well, SO WILL SYAORAN N ERIOL!****

**Arigatou minna for the terrific reviews!!! ^-^**

Chapter 3 – First Gem 

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20**

**Syaoran: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Eriol: 20**

Meiling: 20 

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling's crystal grew bright colors.

"Ok…now we should look for the gem," Tomoyo stated.

"But what about school?" Sakura asked.

"Hello Kinomoto!!! What's more important?!?!?" Meiling yelled.

"Um…gems?" Sakura replied.

"DUH!" Tomoyo and Meiling both said.

"Oh great…we'll be in such big trouble when we return," Sakura muttered.

"Nope!" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo chanted a spell and then time froze.

"You froze time, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yep! That should at least give us some time!" Tomoyo replied.

"Stop talking! Lets look around for the gem!" Meiling said.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling left the school area and walked to the woods were the crystals were glowing brighter. Each step it gotten little brighter.

"I think we're near the crystal…" Sakura said.

"Shh!" Tomoyo hushed. "We can't let the warlocks track us!"

"Don't worry!" Sakura replied. "I can hear their thoughts and can tell if anyone is coming."

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo walked deeper in the woods. Then while they were standing there, their crystals grew really bright.

"I think this means that the gem is somewhere here," Meiling said.

"I don't see anything…" Tomoyo said.

Just then the woods seem it swirl around and everything just went into circles. Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were at first shocked that the woods were swirling around like crazy. Then it stopped and suddenly the gem appeared in the middle of the woods.

"There's the gem!!!" Meiling said excited.

"Hurry! Lets grab it quick!" Sakura said.

They walked to the gem in the middle of the forest. When they approach it, the color was red.

"Kirei," Sakura said.

Sakura was going to reach it when a fireball shot at them.

"Nani! Who's there?" Sakura asked.

"I'm of no concern," The man boomed.

"So what or who are you?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm a demon," The demon said and came out from the shadows.

"Oh…it's just a demon…no bother from him!" Meiling laughed.

"Shut up little gaki!" He yelled.

Sakura and Tomoyo were watching Meiling steaming with anger. Meiling was about to explode.

"You're going to be so sorry you ever called me that!!!" Meiling yelled. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

Meiling then teleported away leaving the warlock confused.

"I guess your friend is a chicken to run away!" He laughed.

Just then Meiling appeared behind him and kicked him in the stomach HARD. The warlock fell to the ground hurt.

"You're still weak!" He said.

"That was a warm-up!" Meiling said cracking her knuckles.

Meiling ran and jumped in the air falling down with her foot kicking his face. The warlock blocked a few of her attacks but Meiling was much stronger. 

"Damn you!" He yelled.

The warlock prepared a huge fireball aiming at Meiling but stopped when he saw Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes concentrating hard. Then the warlock felt pain all over his body.

"You go Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.

Sakura concentrated even harder and used her mind to defeat the warlock. Sakura used her mind and then when he opened her eyes, he was on fire then turned to dust.

"Thanks Sakura!" Meiling came running to them.

"He was weak," Sakura simply said.

"Ok, now lets get the gem!" Tomoyo said.

They ran to where the gem was floating around and Sakura grabbed it.

"Ok, now close you eyes guys," Tomoyo said.

Meiling and Sakura closed their eyes and were transported away to the school.

"Ok, we're here!" Tomoyo said and Sakura and Meiling open their eyes.

"Now undo the spell," Sakura ordered.

Tomoyo chanted a spell and then time was back to normal.

"Lets get to class!" Sakura exclaimed.

Meanwhile, two figures in the shadow had seen what had happened and then disappeared back to Hell.

---**In Hell**---

While then, Ky was waiting impatiently for the news. Then two figured approach.

"About time," Ky muttered.

"Gomen Ky," Syaoran apologized.

"We have the news," Eriol said.

"Well…what is it???" Ky asked impatiently.

"The witches defeated the warlock," Syaoran said.

"Damn!!!" Ky yelled.

"Why can't we go and get the gem, Ky?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah! We're powerful enough!" Eriol stated.

"Fine…but I trust you two won't end up like the others!" Ky said.

"We won't!" Syaoran and Eriol both replied.

"Good…now leave me!" Ky ordered.

Syaoran and Eriol disappeared. They then reappeared somewhere else.

"Did you see the way the witches defeated that sucker?" Syaoran asked laughing.

"They're powerful…especially that Sakura character," Eriol said.

"SHE!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Not even!!!"

"Whatever," Eriol muttered.

"SHE only defeated them cause that warlock was pathetic!" Syaoran said.

"Whatever…" Eriol said again.

"We'll get the next gem next time," Syaoran said.

"And if we don't?" Eriol asked. "What if THEY get it first?"

"Trust me! They can't get past me!" Syaoran said smirking. "Besides, I'm the Li Clan master!"

"WAS!" Eriol corrected. "You're more like the evil Clan master!"

"Shut up Eriol," Syaoran yelled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: **So what did you think? Like it? Well, please review!! Next chapter might be a bit exciting!**


	4. Who Are They?

From **Glarie: Here¡¦s the next chapter and gomen that it took a long time. Well, to me it was a long time.**

**Chapter 4 ¡V Who Are They?**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20**

**Syaoran: 20 (iie, keetra, he¡¦s not evil¡Ksort of¡K)**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Eriol: 20**

**Meiling: 20**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were all sitting down in Sakura and Tomoyo¡¦s apartment thinking where the next crystal is going to be.

¡§Ok¡Kthis is so boring,¡¨ Meiling whined.

¡§Well, what should we do?¡¨ Sakura asked frustrated from all the thinking.

¡§Ice cream!!!¡¨ Meiling suggested.

Sakura and Tomoyo sweat-dropped.

¡§Ok¡K¡¨ Tomoyo replied.

¡§Bye Kero!¡¨ Sakura said and left the door.

¡§Uh huh¡Kbye,¡¨ Kero simply said while watching TV.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling walked outside and walked to an ice cream stand. 

¡§I¡¦ll have strawberry sundae!¡¨ Sakura ordered.

¡§I¡¦ll get vanilla,¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§I¡¦ll get chocolate chips!¡¨ Meiling ordered. (Yum! =P) 

They ordered and got their ice creams and ate. After that they walked back to the apartment and during the whole walk, someone was watching them. Two figures.

¡§Hey! Our crystals glowing!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed pointing to her necklace.

¡§Yay! A gem finally!¡¨ Meiling exclaimed.

_¡¥I hope we don¡¦t go through that swirly thing again¡K¡¦ Tomoyo thought._

The crystal grew brighter as they enter the forest.

¡§What¡¦s with the gems always hidden in the forest anyway?¡¨ Meiling complained.

¡§Whatever¡K¡¨ Sakura replied.

They entered deeper in the forest and then to the center. Just then something went swirly again.

¡§Great! More swirly stuffs,¡¨ Tomoyo muttered.

The whole forest seemed to be swirling around in circles. Sakura was getting dizzier by the minute. Just then a temple appeared in front of them.

¡§Ano¡Kwhere the temple come from?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§Dunno,¡¨ Meiling replied.

¡§Let¡¦s go in,¡¨ Tomoyo instructed.

They walked up the steps and then a HUGE door appeared in front of them.

¡§Stupid door!!!!¡¨ Meiling whined.

¡§Stand back guys,¡¨ Sakura ordered.

Tomoyo and Meiling stand back and watched Sakura. Sakura closed her eyes and used her mind to focus on the HUGE door. She then clapped her hands together and then spread her hands apart from each other. Each time she spread farther, the door opens wider. The two figures in the shadow watched, amazed.

¡§Sugoi!¡¨ Tomoyo exclaimed.

¡§My head hurts,¡¨ Sakura complained.

¡§It¡¦s ok,¡¨ Tomoyo said. ¡§We¡¦ll get the gem and then we can head home and relax!¡¨

¡§Great!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed.

They walked in and walked up the long stairs.

¡§Our crystals getting brighter so we should be near,¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Hope so,¡¨ Meiling replied.

They finally reached the end to the long stairs and found the gem glowing and floating in the middle of the room.

¡§Lets grab it!¡¨ Meiling exclaimed reaching for it.

Then two figures were standing watching and then whispered.

¡§This is our cue,¡¨ The figure said.

¡§Right,¡¨ The other replied.

Just then when Meiling was going to grab the crystal a voice boomed loud.

¡§Stop right there!¡¨ The voice commanded.

¡§Who¡¦s going to make me?¡¨ Meiling replied.

¡§Me!¡¨ A voice boomed.

Two figures stepped out of the shadows. One had messy chestnut hair and the other had blue hair with glasses.

¡§Oh¡Kit¡¦s just warlocks,¡¨ Meiling said and went to grab the gem.

¡§HEY! WHAT YOU MEAN JUST WARLOCKS!¡¨ Syaoran shouted.

¡§Nothing much¡Kall warlocks are weak,¡¨ Meiling replied smiling.

Syaoran was angry. He could feel the anger and how he was going to kill Meiling.

_¡¥Calm down Syaoran. Don¡¦t forget, we have to get the gem,¡¦ Eriol sent a message through Syaoran¡¦s mind._

¡§Look here you stupid girl!¡¨ Syaoran shouted. ¡§If we¡¦re so weak, fight us!¡¨

¡§Nah¡Kyou¡¦re not worth my time,¡¨ Meiling said calmly.

Meiling again returned to the gem and quickly grabbed it but Syaoran appeared in front of her and knocked her down.

¡§You stupid moron!¡¨ Meiling yelled.

¡§If you want the gem, fight us,¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§Who are you!¡¨ Sakura shouted.

¡§I¡¦m a warlock,¡¨ Syaoran replied.

¡§I said WHO not WHAT!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed.

¡§Why should I say?¡¨ Syaoran asked crossing his arms.

_¡¥Who is he anyways?¡¦ Meiling thought. __¡¥Who cares! He¡¦s being distracted so this is my chance!¡¦_

Meiling then vanished and appeared in back of Syaoran. Meiling was going to kick him but Eriol appeared and blocked her attack.

¡§Not so fast,¡¨ Eriol warned.

¡§Huh!?¡¨ Meiling gasped and was knocked down.

¡§You see¡Kwe¡¦re not the weak warlocks,¡¨ Eriol simply said. ¡§We¡¦re the strong ones.¡¨

¡§You must be dreaming,¡¨ Meiling mocked.

¡§Fine then. We¡¦ll show you our powers,¡¨ Eriol said and then nodded to Syaoran.

Eriol then hurled a large thunderbolt at Meiling but she easily dodged it. Meiling reappeared with Sakura and Tomoyo. Syaoran and Eriol vanished away.

¡§Huh? Where they go?¡¨ Sakura asked confused.

¡§Be on your guard,¡¨ Meiling warned.

Just then Syaoran appeared in front of Sakura and Eriol appeared in front of Tomoyo.

¡§HUH!?!?¡¨ Sakura gasped at Syaoran.

¡§Hello again,¡¨ Syaoran said. 

¡§How¡X¡§ Sakura was stopped.

¡§I¡¦ll go easy on you only cause you¡¦re cute,¡¨ Syaoran said smiling. (Not evil smile!)

Sakura then closed her eyes and Syaoran just was confused.

_¡¥Now what is she up to?¡¦ Syaoran thought._

Syaoran felt himself lifting up in the air.

¡§How could you do that!¡¨ Syaoran asked surprise.

Sakura nodded to Meiling. Meiling understood. Meiling vanished and appeared on air next to Syaoran and was about to kick him until Syaoran fell down.

¡§What happen Sakura?¡¨ Meiling asked.

Sakura was lying on the ground unconscious. 

¡§She¡¦s worn out!¡¨ Meiling gasp.

While that, Tomoyo was face to face with Eriol.

¡§Who are you anyways?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§Gomen, but can¡¦t say,¡¨ Eriol replied.

¡§Oh well,¡¨ Tomoyo muttered.

Tomoyo then closed her eyes and then visualize a place and then Eriol was gone. Eriol was teleported to a place were it was smelly.

¡§Eww! That witch teleported me to a dumpster!¡¨ Eriol whined.

Tomoyo smiled at her plan and returned to Sakura and Meiling. She ran to them while Meiling and Syaoran were fighting.

¡§Oh kami! What happen to Sakura!!¡¨ Tomoyo asked worried. 

¡§Tomoyo! Grab the gem!!!!¡¨ Meiling ordered still fighting with Syaoran.

Tomoyo ran to were the gem was and grabbed it but¡K

¡§Oh no you don¡¦t!¡¨ Syaoran said and hurled a thunderbolt at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo dodged the thunderbolt but was hurt in the arm too as well. Tomoyo ignored the pain and grabbed the gem. 

¡§Damn it!¡¨ Syaoran muttered while dodging Meiling¡¦s attack.

¡§Hurry!¡¨ Meiling said.

Tomoyo closed her eyes and visualized the apartment place and everyone was teleported off except for Syaoran.

¡§Damn! They got away!!!¡¨ Syaoran muttered.

Just then Eriol vanished.

¡§Where you go off to?¡¨ Syaoran asked. ¡§EWW! What¡¦s that smell?????¡¨

¡§That dumb witch teleported me to a dumpster!!¡¨ Eriol whined.

¡§You smell rotten!¡¨ Syaoran said covering his nose.

¡§Shut up!¡¨ Eriol snapped.

¡§Well, lets head back to Ky and give him the news,¡¨ Syaoran muttered and they disappeared.

---**In Hell---**

Ky was sitting on his throne waiting. They then appeared.

¡§Where¡¦s the gem???!!!¡¨ Ky boomed.

¡§Umm¡K¡¨ Eriol started.

¡§YOU DIDN¡¦T GET IT!!!!!¡¨ Ky yelled.

Syaoran and Eriol nodded slowly frightened of ky¡¦s loud voice. (THE MIGHT SYAORAN FRIGHTENED??)

¡§Well, I¡¦ll go easy off on you but make sure you retrieve the next gem,¡¨ Ky said.

¡§Hai,¡¨ Eriol and Syaoran said and vanished.

---**Sakura and Tomoyo¡¦s Apartment---**

Tomoyo appeared in the apartment with Sakura and Meiling.

¡§I guess I was wrong about those warlocks being weak,¡¨ Meiling admitted. ¡§They¡¦re quite strong.¡¨

Sakura was lying unconscious and then woke up a little while later.

¡§Sakura! You¡¦re awake!!!!¡¨ Tomoyo exclaimed hugging her.

¡§You¡¦re choking me!!!!!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo let go of her and let Sakura breathe.

¡§How we get here?¡¨ Sakura asked confused.

¡§Look at this,¡¨ Tomoyo held her hand and it revealed a gem.

¡§Sugoi! You guys got it!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed.

¡§Well, you better rest cause you used a lot of energy!¡¨ Meiling instructed.

¡§Ok. Oyasumi nasai minna!¡¨ Sakura said and went to her room.

¡§Oyasumi,¡¨ Both Tomoyo and Meiling said and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie: I wanted to stop here. Got tired. Well, please review! Ja ne! **


	5. Transfer Students?

From **Glarie: Konnichiwa minna-san! So here¡¦s chapter 5! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate them a lot. It makes me happy! ^-^ Yesterday, my face was all red from laughing! I can just imagine Syaoran looking such a potato! That made me crack up further! So anyways, here¡¦s chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5 ¡V Transfer Students?**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20 (So how u like Sakura¡¦s power minna? Mind power! ^-^ I always wanted that!)**

**Syaoran: 20 (Keetra, it¡¦s S+S and E+T in the end ALWAYS! Lol.)**

**Eriol: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Meiling: 20 (Poor Meiling¡KM+? in the end¡K)**

The alarm clock went off. Sakura then arose from her bed and got dressed. When she came down the stairs, she already found Tomoyo cooking breakfast.

¡§Morning Sakura!¡¨ Tomoyo greeted.

¡§Morning¡K¡¨ Sakura groan.

¡§What¡¦s wrong?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§School and homework,¡¨ Sakura groan again.

Tomoyo and Sakura ate and then headed out of the apartment. They walked to school.

---**In Hell---**

¡§I need you two to go to Tomoeda College,¡¨ Ky instructed.

¡§What for?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§You have to follow the witches,¡¨ Ky explained.

¡§Ohhhh,¡¨ Eriol said.

¡§When we leave?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Today,¡¨ Ky said.

¡§That fast!!¡¨ Eriol exclaimed.

¡§Hai, problem?¡¨ Ky asked.

¡§Yeah,¡¨ Eriol replied. ¡§Won¡¦t the witches sense us? We are EVIL.¡¨

¡§Wear these amulets,¡¨ Ky said and handed Syaoran and Eriol an amulet. ¡§The witch won¡¦t be able to sense you two or recognize you.¡¨

¡§Ok,¡¨ Syaoran and Eriol replied.

¡§Now go!¡¨ Ky instructed.

¡§Ja ne!¡¨ Syaoran waved and vanished.

---**In School---**

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at their homeroom and found Meiling already there. They walked over to their seats.

¡§Ohayo Meiling!¡¨ Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.

¡§Ohayo,¡¨ Meiling replied.

Sakura and Tomoyo sat down and waited for their teacher to come. A little while later the teacher came and instructed everyone to sit down and quiet.

¡§Class, we got 2 transfer students,¡¨ The teacher announced. No one seemed surprised. ¡§Please welcome Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirasigazawa!¡¨

No one in class paid attention. Syaoran and Eriol walked into the room.

¡§Syaoran, you can sit behind Sakura Kinomoto in the back,¡¨ The teacher said.

_¡¥So that¡¦s her name¡K¡¦ Syaoran thought._

¡§And Eriol, you can sit behind Tomoyo who is next to Sakura,¡¨ The teacher instructed.

¡§Ok,¡¨ Syaoran and Eriol replied.

They walked to their seats. When Syaoran past Sakura, he gave her a warm smile. Sakura smiled back. Meiling just kept looking at the new guys.

_¡¥I don¡¦t trust those two¡Kespecially the guy behind Sakura,¡¦ Meiling thought. (Same Meiling!)_

Syaoran notice Meiling staring at him.

_¡¥Did Ky¡¦s spell work or something cause why is that girl looking at me?¡¦ Syaoran thought._

¡§Ok class¡K¡¨ The teacher started.

_¡¥Why do those two guys look familiar?¡¦ Meiling asked herself._

While that was happening, Ky could feel that Meiling was already getting suspicious.

_¡¥That witch is strong¡Kshe can sense a bit that Syaoran and Eriol are evil,¡¦ Ky thought._

Ky chanted a spell on Meiling. Meiling felt something but then the feeling was gone.

_¡¥What was that I just felt?¡¦ Meiling asked herself._

Syaoran felt Ky¡¦s power a little while and he figured Ky did something to Meiling. 

_¡¥Boring¡K¡¦ Sakura repeated that over and over._

_¡¥I¡¦m going to get revenge on that Tomoyo girl for dumping me in the dumpster!¡¦ Eriol thought._

Ky heard what Eriol had thought.

_¡¥No! Don¡¦t even try. You have to try to make friends with the witches and earn their trust!¡¦ Ky instructed._

¡§Fine¡K¡¨ Eriol muttered.

Tomoyo turn her head around.

¡§Nothing!¡¨ Eriol said his face red.

Tomoyo turn her head back to the classroom. Soon classes past and it was time for lunch. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling walked to the cherry blossom trees and sat down.

¡§I¡¦m so starving¡K¡¨ Sakura whined. ¡§But I¡¦m too sleepy¡K¡¨

¡§Few more classes, Sakura,¡¨ Tomoyo reminded.

Meiling was quiet the whole time thinking to herself.

¡§Yo Meiling???¡¨ Sakura waved her hands.

¡§Oh hi!¡¨ Meiling snapped back to reality.

¡§So watcha thinking about?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§Nothing¡Klets eat!¡¨ Meiling said changing the subject.

While they were eating, two guys walked over to them.

¡§Mind if we join?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Sure!¡¨ Sakura and Tomoyo said.

Meiling said nothing but just stared at Syaoran and Eriol.

¡§My name¡¦s Sakura Kinomoto,¡¨ Sakura introduced.

¡§I¡¦m Tomoyo Daidouji!¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§I¡¦m Syaoran Li and this guy is Eriol,¡¨ Syaoran said forgetting to say his last name.

¡§Konnichiwa!¡¨ Sakura and Tomoyo chirped.

Meiling didn¡¦t introduce herself. Syaoran and Eriol sat down on the grass and ate as well. While they all were talking, Meiling just listened and kept quiet.

¡§So Syaoran, where you from?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§Hong Kong but I moved here when I was 5,¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§Me too,¡¨ Eriol said.

¡§Cool,¡¨ Sakura said.

Then the bell rang. They said bye and went to their next class. Sakura headed to P.E. and so did Tomoyo and Meiling. They change to their uniforms.

¡§We¡¦re going to do an obstacle course,¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§How you know?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§I asked around,¡¨ Tomoyo replied.

¡§Easy,¡¨ Meiling just said.

They lined up and also found Syaoran and Eriol.

¡§Hi Syaoran! Hi Eriol!¡¨ Sakura waved.

¡§Hey Sakura,¡¨ Syaoran greeted.

¡§I guess same class!¡¨ Tomoyo exclaimed.

¡§Yep,¡¨ Syaoran replied.

¡§So what we do today?¡¨ Eriol asked.

¡§Obstacle course!¡¨ Tomoyo replied smiling.

They lined up. After doing stretches, they had to prepare for obstacle course. After many people had gone, Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol were last.

¡§Kinomoto, you¡¦re up!¡¨ The teacher instructed.

¡§Ok,¡¨ Sakura replied.

Sakura stand behind and line and the teacher said Begin. Sakura dashed around some cones, then through some tires, then grabbed a bag and dragged it to a line, crawled under some stuffs, then jumped over stuffs at amazing speed. The last thing she did was run back and the teacher clicked her stopwatch.

¡§Ok¡Kthat was 17 seconds!¡¨ The teacher said. ¡§Good job!¡¨

¡§Arigato!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed and ran to her friends.

¡§Sakura! You were awesome!¡¨ Tomoyo complimented.

¡§Thanks, but it was easy!¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Ok, Syaoran you¡¦re up!¡¨ The teacher said.

Syaoran then dashed off fast and went through all the obstacles Sakura had gone through. Syaoran came running back fast. The teacher clicked her stopwatch.

¡§Wow! Amazing!¡¨ The teacher said. ¡§14 seconds! Not bad.¡¨

¡§Thanks,¡¨ Syaoran thanked.

¡§Sugoi!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed. ¡§That was good! You¡¦re fast!¡¨

¡§Well¡Kum¡Kit w-was easy,¡¨ Syaoran said stuttering. Sakura smiled.

¡§You¡¦re up Meiling!¡¨ The teacher announced.

¡§OK,¡¨ Meiling said.

Meiling ran through the obstacles just as fast as Syaoran did. She came back and the teacher clicked her stopwatch.

¡§Amazing Meiling!¡¨ The teacher said. ¡§Exactly the same time as Syaoran!¡¨

¡§Cool! That¡¦s good Meiling!¡¨ Tomoyo exclaimed.

¡§I said it was easy,¡¨ Meiling reminded smiling.

¡§Well, let¡¦s get changed!¡¨ Sakura suggested.

¡§Bye!!¡¨ Sakura waved to Syaoran and Eriol.

They got changed and then headed out the school. Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were walking home. Syaoran and Eriol were behind following. Ky then sent a message to them.

_¡¥I sense there¡¦s a gem nearby¡Kgo follow them!¡¦ Ky said to them. __¡¥Do something to distract them.¡¦_

_¡¥Ok¡K¡¦ Both Syaoran and Eriol responded._

Syaoran and Eriol walked faster to were Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were.

¡§Hi Sakura!¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§Hi!¡¨ Sakura greeted.

¡§Um¡Kare you busy?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Yeah¡Khomework¡K¡¨ Sakura replied.

¡§Like what?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Math¡K¡¨ Sakura groan.

¡§Want to get ice cream?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§But I got home¡X¡§ Sakura was cut off.

¡§No problem! I¡¦ll help you!¡¨ Syaoran offered.

¡§Arigatou!¡¨ Sakura thanked.

¡§So let¡¦s get ice cream!¡¨ Tomoyo said.

¡§Ok,¡¨ They replied.

They walked to an ice cream stand and ordered ice cream. They sat down and ate. After they ate, they walked home. While they were walking, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling¡¦s crystal necklace grew bright.

¡§Huh? What¡¦s that light?¡¨ Syaoran asked suspiciously.

¡§Uh n-nothing!!¡¨ Sakura replied. 

¡§Well, it¡¦sbeengreatbutwegottogobye!¡¨ Tomoyo said fast and Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo dashed off.

¡§Huh?¡¨ Syaoran said confused.

¡§I wonder what that light came from,¡¨ Eriol wondered.

Just then Syaoran and Eriol stood there and nodded to each other.

¡§A gem,¡¨ Both Syaoran and Eriol said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie: Ok minna, I¡¦m stopping here. Too tired to continue on and too lazy! Please leave a review! Arigato! Ja ne!**


	6. I Can't Ignore Her

From **Glarie: Ok, here¡¦s chapter 5! **

***NO FLAMES!!!!! YOU DON¡¦T WANT TO SEE ME MAD!!!***

**Chapter 6 ¡V I Can¡¦t Ignore Her**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20**

**Syaoran: 20**

**Eriol: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Meiling: 20**

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were running away from Syaoran and Eriol. They sensed a gem nearby. Syaoran and Eriol however had also sensed it too.

¡§Let¡¦s surprise the witches,¡¨ Syaoran suggested.

¡§Sure thing,¡¨ Eriol replied.

Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo were running to were the gem was. Just then as they were running they saw two figures in front of them. 

¡§Oh no! Not¡X¡§ Meiling was cut off.

¡§Nice to see you again,¡¨ Eriol said smiling evilly.

¡§Outta my way!¡¨ Meiling shouted.

¡§We¡¦ll give you a chance. Leave and we will spare you,¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§Forget it!¡¨ Sakura shouted.

Tomoyo chanted a spell to freeze time but Syaoran and Eriol weren¡¦t frozen.

¡§Why aren¡¦t you frozen!?¡¨ Tomoyo asked stunned.

¡§Like I said before, we¡¦re the strong warlocks,¡¨ Eriol reminded. ¡§Give up!¡¨

¡§IIE!¡¨ Meiling shouted.

Syaoran and Eriol prepared a fireball and shot it at them. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling dodged it in time. Meiling leaped to the air and kicked Syaoran but Syaoran vanished away.

¡§Coward!!¡¨ Meiling shouted.

¡§Since they¡¦re gone, lets head for the gem,¡¨ Tomoyo suggested.

¡§Fine¡Kbut when we come back, I¡¦m going to beat the crap out of him,¡¨ Meiling muttered.

They ran faster and the crystal grew much brighter. Then the crystal stopped glowing. They were standing at the Penguin King Park. 

¡§Lets split up and look for the gem,¡¨ Sakura suggested.

¡§Ok,¡¨ they both replied.

They split up to different sections of the park and looked around. _¡¥Nothing here¡K¡¦ Sakura thought. Just then a voice appeared in Sakura¡¦s head, __¡¥Damn it! I can¡¦t let her get the gem!!!¡¦_

_¡¥Who¡¦s thoughts were those from??¡¦ Sakura wonder. __¡¥Must be the warlocks!!!¡¦_

Sakura ran faster around the park but spotted nothing. She met up with Meiling and Tomoyo.

¡§Odd¡Kthe crystal lights grow bright here but I see no crystal,¡¨ Meiling said.

¡§No neither¡K¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Then why¡¦s the crystal glowing so bright?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

Just then Syaoran and Eriol appeared in front of them. 

¡§Distract them,¡¨ Eriol whispered to Syaoran.

¡§Ok,¡¨ Syaoran replied.

¡§I¡¦ll be right back¡K¡¨ Eriol said and vanished.

¡§Hello losers!¡¨ Syaoran greeted.

¡§I¡¦m going to kick your ass!¡¨ Meiling shouted.

¡§If you can!¡¨ Syaoran replied.

Meiling steamed with anger and then Syaoran and Meiling went on fighting. While that was happening, Sakura and Tomoyo were searching for the gem. 

¡§You¡¦re so slow!¡¨ Syaoran shouted as Meiling was going to punch him.

¡§Idiot!¡¨ Meiling shouted at him.

¡§Looks to me you¡¦re the idiot here!¡¨ Syaoran laughed.

Just then Eriol appeared in back of Syaoran.

¡§C¡¦mon, let¡¦s go!¡¨ Eriol said.

¡§Ok,¡¨ Syaoran said. ¡§Bye idiot!¡¨

Syaoran and Eriol had vanished.

¡§Why you stupid¡X¡§ Meiling was cut off.

¡§MEILING!!¡¨ Sakura and Tomoyo shouted.

¡§What guys?¡¨ Meiling asked.

¡§The crystal isn¡¦t reacting anymore,¡¨ Sakura said.

¡§Damn! They must have got the gem!¡¨ Meiling said.

¡§But how could they?¡¨ Tomoyo asked.

¡§I think that guy with blue hair got it while the other guy distracted me!¡¨ Meiling exclaimed.

¡§Oh darn!¡¨ Tomoyo muttered.

¡§Well, lets head back home,¡¨ Sakura suggested. ¡§Bye Meiling!¡¨

¡§Bye!¡¨ Meiling waved.

While Sakura and Tomoyo were walking, they saw that peoples were frozen still.

¡§Tomoyo!! You forgot to unfreeze the peoples!!!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed.

¡§Opps!¡¨ Tomoyo exclaimed.

Tomoyo undid the spell and everyone was back to normal. They walked back to the apartment. They unlocked the door and sat down. After a few minutes, the doorbell rang.

¡§I¡¦ll get it,¡¨ Sakura said to Tomoyo.

Sakura opened the door and found Eriol and Syaoran.

¡§What are you guys doing here?!¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§Well, you left us so we decided to find you guys but couldn¡¦t find you. Then while we were walking, we found you opening your apartment door,¡¨ Syaoran lied. 

¡§Oh sorry about that!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed blushing.

¡§So could we come in?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Yes, come on in,¡¨ Sakura led them to the living room.

¡§Hi Syaoran! Hi Eriol!¡¨ Tomoyo greeted.

¡§What are you guys doing here anyways?¡¨ Sakura asked.

¡§Remember?¡¨ Syaoran asked smiling.

¡§Huh?¡¨ Sakura asked clueless.

¡§Math homework,¡¨ Syaoran reminded.

¡§Oh yeah!!!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed red a little.

¡§Well, lets get started,¡¨ Syaoran said.

Sakura led Syaoran to a table and they started working. While Sakura was trying her best to figure out a math problem, Syaoran couldn¡¦t help but stare at her beauty.

_¡¥She¡¦s cute when she¡¦s stressed out even over a little problem,¡¦ Syaoran smiled still looking at Sakura._

¡§I hate math!!!! Arg!!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed.

¡§Having trouble on the second problem?¡¨ Syaoran asked smiling.

¡§IIE! I can do this!¡¨ Sakura exclaimed.

¡§Ok¡Ktell me when you need help,¡¨ Syaoran said.

While Syaoran was watching Sakura, Eriol just sat on the couch reading a book. Tomoyo was just sewing some dresses. 

¡§Ok¡KI need help!¡¨ Sakura admitted.

Then Syaoran started helping Sakura. Then it turned 5.

¡§YAY! All done!¡¨ Sakura cheered.

¡§Ok, I guess we should leave,¡¨ Eriol suggested since he was bored the whole time.

¡§Arigatou for helping me Syaoran!¡¨ Sakura said and gave a small kiss on his cheek. 

¡§It was nothing,¡¨ Syaoran replied. ¡§Bye!¡¨

¡§BYE!¡¨ Eriol said and they left.

They left out the apartment and started walking to a safe distance were they can vanish without being seen. While they were walking, Eriol asked.

¡§So why did we even come to their house anyways?¡¨ Eriol asked. 

¡§They could have been suspicious,¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§NO they wouldn¡¦t! They probably forget they left us!¡¨ Eriol replied.

¡§So¡K¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§Then why we come?¡¨ Eriol asked again. 

¡§Don¡¦t know¡Kjust wanted to check if there was a gem in their apartment,¡¨ Syaoran said half lying.

¡§Are you lying????¡¨ Eriol asked suspiciously.

¡§Why would I lie???¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Don¡¦t know. Maybe you wanted to see a special ¡¥someone,¡¦ Eriol said with a sly smile.

¡§IIE!!¡¨ Syaoran shouted.

¡§Just messing with you,¡¨ Eriol joked.

¡§We should come back once in a while too,¡¨ Syaoran suggested.

¡§WHY???¡¨ Eriol asked once again.

¡§Cause¡Km-maybe we can find the gem,¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§Ok fine¡K¡¨ Eriol replied.

_¡¥To find the gem AND see Sakura,¡¦ Syaoran added in his mind._

¡§Anyways, did you get the gem?¡¨ Syaoran asked changing the subject.

¡§As a matter of fact, I did,¡¨ Eriol said and reached into his pocket and show Syaoran the gem.

¡§But couldn¡¦t the witch have sensed the gem was in your pocket?¡¨ Syaoran asked.

¡§Cast a spell,¡¨ Eriol replied.

¡§Smart,¡¨ Syaoran commented. ¡§So were was the gem anyways?¡¨

¡§It was right on top of the witches but they never bothered to look up!¡¨ Eriol laughed.

¡§Really!!?¡¨ Syaoran asked surprised.

¡§Yeah! Anyways, lets head back,¡¨ Eriol said.

They both vanished away when no one was there.

---**In Hell---**

Ky was sitting on his throne waiting. 

_¡¥They should be able to get the gem¡K¡¦ Ky thought._

Just then two figures showed up in front of Ky.

¡§What¡¦s up Ky?¡¨ Syaoran greeted his usual greeting.

¡§Never mind that. Where¡¦s the gem?¡¨ Ky asked impatiently.

¡§Here,¡¨ Eriol said and held it. 

¡§Splendid job!¡¨ Ky said.

¡§Arigatou!¡¨ Syaoran and Eriol said.

¡§You¡¦re dismissed,¡¨ Ky said not bothering to look at them.

¡§Ja!¡¨ Syaoran said and vanished with Eriol.

They reappeared at an apartment place. (Their home!) Syaoran propped himself down on the couch.

¡§I¡¦m tired,¡¨ Syaoran said.

¡§That witch you fought tired you out?¡¨ Eriol joked.

¡§IIE!¡¨ Syaoran shouted.

¡§Lighten up Syaoran,¡¨ Eriol said.

¡§Whatever,¡¨ Syaoran muttered.

¡§Well, I¡¦m going to sleep,¡¨ Eriol said and headed to his room.

¡§Oyasumi,¡¨ Syaoran said.

_¡¥I hope that I get to bump into Sakura again¡K¡¦ Syaoran thought._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Please help me! PUT IN REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK THE NEXT GEM SHOULD APPEAR!! MAYBE I WILL CHOOSE IT! PLZ REVIEW! JA NE! ~~~~~ **


	7. The Challenge

From **Glarie: Konnichiwa minna! Thanks for the wonderful reviews you given me!!! Anyways, hope you like this chapter! ^-^**

To **Tomoyo-chan: Sugoi! It's a good idea Tomoyo! ^-^ I'll add it!!! Arigatou for review!**

To **Unidentified: Stop flaming me!!! You are getting on my nerves!!! And you STILL want to see my bad side huh? Well, I'll curse at you even worse!!! You baka…I don't see your story anymore so stop flaming me if YOU DON'T MAKE YA OWN STORIES!!!!!!!!! Sheesh…flame someone else!**

To **Demon Bandit: Ya friend is quite or should I say, VERY ANNOYING!!! Tell him/her stop flaming me with all his crap!!! He/she just want to get on my bad side, ne? I DON'T SEE HIS PEN NAME OR STORIES ANYWHERE!!!!!! God damn it…that baka basta…— **

To **Mashi-maro: That it a great idea!!! You got great ideas! ^^ I'll put that in the next chapter ok? Thanks!! Also no, you didn't flame me in the review…only ****Unidentified!!!**

**Thanks to: Tomoyo-chan, cuteness, mashi-maro, Ellina, Lord Cirenmas, silver-cherry, and keetra for the wonderful reviews and gomen if I forgot you!!!**

***WARNING!!!*NO FLAMES OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!****End of Warning!!!***

**Chapter 7 – The Challenge**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20 (Sakura is still dense!)**

**Syaoran: 20 (Syaoran is having a lil crush!!! ^-^)**

**Eriol: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Meiling: 20 (Meiling is tougher then before! ^^)**

RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Sakura just stood up from her bed. She pressed the Snooze button and got dressed. Today was Friday. Sakura came downstairs and found Tomoyo making pancakes and Kero floating around. 

"Morning everyone!" Sakura said coming down the stairs.

Sakura came down the stairs but tripped on the last step and fell face flat on the ground.

"Oh my god! Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked concerned.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Sakura said.

"You should be much more careful," Kero reminded.

"Yeah…I know…I know," Sakura muttered.

"Well, anyways eat up!" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura and Tomoyo ate their breakfast and went to school. Kero was left home playing video games and sleep. They arrived there and went to their seats.

"We're early!" Sakura exclaimed.

Just then Sakura and Tomoyo heard two voices, male voices coming near the room. Sakura and Tomoyo sat down and Syaoran and Eriol entered in.

"Ohayo Syaoran! Ohayo Eriol!" Sakura greeted.

"Morning guys," Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayo," Syaoran and Eriol replied.

"SUGOI! You two are even earlier then we are! I'm impressed," Syaoran smiled and took his seat behind Sakura. 

"All thanks to Tomoyo," Sakura replied. "But I still wanted to sleep a bit longer."

"30 more minutes?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep," Sakura said.

Everyone sweat-dropped. They chatted for a while but mostly Syaoran was starring at Sakura and once in a while, Eriol would steal a glance and find Syaoran starring at Sakura.

_'Man…what's wrong with Syaoran?? He's not softening up…is he?' Eriol asked himself._

_'I know Eriol would get suspicious but I don't care…why couldn't he just fall in love with that Tomoyo girl?' Syaoran thought._

_'That Eriol guy is nice…' Tomoyo smiled._

_'How come Syaoran's starring at me? Something wrong with him?' Sakura thought._

Then the whole class came in and took their seats and Meiling. The sensei came in and told everyone to settle down. Class went by and then lunch. They all sat down under the cherry blossom tree where they usually sit.

"Tomoyo, I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when lunch is over," Sakura said and lean against the tree and fell asleep.

"What about lunch?" Tomoyo asked but Sakura was sound asleep.

"Too late," Syaoran laughed a little and looked at Sakura sleeping peacefully.

"Oh well…can I eat her lunch?" Eriol asked.

Tomoyo slapped Eriol's head playfully.

"Absolutely not! Sakura's probably gonna faint in class!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I was kidding," Eriol replied with his head down.

Then Meiling walked over to them.

"Konnichiwa!" Meiling greeted.

"Hi," The three replied.

"Let's eat," Syaoran suggested.

They all ate while Sakura slept. After eating the bell rang. Tomoyo shook Sakura but she wouldn't wake up. She rolled over to her other side to stay away from Tomoyo.

"Sakura…WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted.

Sakura's head jolted up with sleepy eyes.

"No need to shout!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Time to go to P.E.," Tomoyo said.

"C'mon sleepy head!" Meiling dragged Sakura while the others sweat-dropped.

Meiling dragged Sakura while the others walked along. They reached the gym and got changed in their uniforms. The teacher came in and announced that everyone will have to do gymnastic. 

"YAY!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"Now ya excited?" Tomoyo laughed.

"Ok, lets begin!" The teacher said.

Everyone did some kind of cartwheel or flips. After everyone has gone, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol were last.

"Ok, Sakura is next then Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol" The teacher said.

"OK," Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura then got top of an platform and performed a cartwheel, double flips, then another double flip in the air. Sakura tried to do more but fell down. Tomoyo and the others rush to her.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm hungry!!!!" Sakura whined. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"That's cause you didn't get to eat!" Meiling exclaimed.

"I was sleepy!!" Sakura said.

"Never mind. Just rest Sakura," Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo got up to the platform and did few cartwheels, one flip, and one flip in the air.

"Very nice," The teacher said.

"Great!" Sakura and Meiling exclaimed.

"Ok, my turn," Meiling exclaimed.

Meiling jumped to the platform. First she did few cartwheels, double flips, another double flip in the air, flips and spins around and landed on her feet.

"Amazing," The teacher said.

Meiling walked over to Syaoran.

"Try beating that!" Meiling said.

"Gladly," Syaoran replied.

Syaoran jumped onto the platform. First he did flips, a handstand and jumped up to the air and did triple flips and landed back on a handstand and backflipped. He jumped off the platform and did another triple flip. Meiling was jealous with anger.

_'How could he beat me!?' Meiling thought angrily._

"That was sooooo cool!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "You're good Syaoran!"

_'I swear he did that to impress Sakura,' Eriol thought and saw Syaoran blushing._

"You're very good Syaoran," The teacher said.

Eriol was about to go next but heard a shriek from Sakura.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran and Eriol asked.

"N-Nothing…umm…we'll b-be right back," Sakura stuttered and ran away with Tomoyo and Meiling.

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling ran out of the gym. 

"What's wrong Sakura?" Meiling asked.

"A gem," Sakura replied.

"Here? NOW???" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah…but it's not reacting anymore so I think—" Sakura said.

"—the gem is in the gym!!!" Meiling finished.

"Exactly," Sakura replied.

"But the guys are in there!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I know…" Sakura said.

"We have no choice. I'll just put a spell," Tomoyo suggested.

"OK!" Meiling and Sakura exclaimed.

Tomoyo chanted a freezing spell and they head into the gym. To their surprise, no one was there. Their crystal reacted.

"Where is it?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm…there it is! Over there on the platform!!!" Tomoyo pointed.

"Let's grab it!" Sakura exclaimed.

"NOPE!" Syaoran boomed.

"Huh? Where are you???" Sakura asked.

Two figures stepped out behind the shadows from behind. They all gasped.

"YOU AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Chill down. Aren't you happy to see us?" Eriol asked smiling.

"Hell no!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Anyways," Syaoran interrupted. "You can't get the gem unless you go through us by—"

"—accepting out challenge!" Eriol finished.

"What challenge???" The girls asked.

"Simple," Eriol replied. "You have to beat him *points to Syaoran* in an obstacle course!"

"WHAT!!!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can't."

"Then I will!" Meiling exclaimed to Syaoran.

"Sure thing," Syaoran replied.

"But I see no obstacle course," Meiling said.

Eriol then waved his hand around and then an obstacle appeared behind Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo.

"Whoa!" Sakura exclaimed. "This is way harder!!!"

_'There's no way that girl can beat me…all the warlocks in hell couldn't beat me! There's no chance she could,' Syaoran thought. (CHEATER!!!!!!!!!)_

"Shall we begin?" Syaoran asked.

"Fine!" Meiling exclaimed.

They walked to the obstacle course. The gem is in the end floating in the air. Meiling and Syaoran stood behind a line and got ready.

"Ready…set…and GO!!!" Eriol shouted.

Meiling and Syaoran darted across running in a straight line. They went through rings on fire. 

"Fire!!!!???" Meiling exclaimed.

Syaoran went through without any trouble.

_'Ok…I can do this…' Meiling thought._

Meiling ran through three rings that were on fire. Next Syaoran and Meiling came upon a wall. Syaoran and Meiling climbed over and landed on the pool. They swam across and got out of the pool and ran through tires. Next they crawled under a narrow place where it seemed to be closing in on them. 

"Ok…this is so freaky," Meiling muttered.

After going through the narrow space to crawl, they entered a maze.

"A MAZE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling exclaimed.

"Afraid to get lost?" Syaoran asked.

"NO!" Meiling exclaimed.

Syaoran went through the entrance and disappeared. Meiling ran through too then came to a halt. 

"HUH??? THE MAZE IS AN ILLUSION??????" Meiling asked.

"Great trick, ne?" Syaoran asked and ran through more walls.

After through the walls, they saw spikes on the ground. There was a board that led across the spikes. Syaoran and Meiling ran across the spikes. Then they saw the gem floating but first they needed to jump across some things.

"I'm tired…but I can't give up!" Meiling said to herself.

Syaoran and Meiling then jumped across things over and over. After all the jumping, Meiling ran ahead of Syaoran to get the gem but just when she was going to touch it, it vanished.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Meiling scream. "WHERE'S THE GEM???"

Syaoran was laughing. 

"You think we're that pathetic to put the REAL gem???!!!" Syaoran said still laughing.

"HEY!!! GIVE US THE GEM!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Where is the real one??" Sakura asked.

"Oh…somewhere," Eriol said.

Meiling ran over to Eriol and was going to punch him but he vanished. Meiling was angry but tired.

"Then why you make me do the obstacle!!!" Meiling asked.

"So you can be tired out and Sakura was already tired so that leaves Tomoyo," Syaoran said.

"Wait! How you know Sakura was tired and how you know my NAME????" Tomoyo asked.

"We have our resources," Eriol replied. (Did I say that right?)

Just then Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling's crystal grew bright sensing a gem nearby.

"YOU HAVE THE GEM!!!" Meiling pointed to Eriol.

"What gem?" Eriol asked innocently.

"I challenge you to a fight! If I win, I get the gem but if you win, you get it! Deal?" Meiling asked.

"Ok," Eriol replied.

Meiling and Eriol stand in the platform and got on a fighting position. They began and Meiling started with some punches and kicks but Eriol dodged.

"No Meiling! You're too tired!!" Sakura said.

"I can take him on!" Meiling said.

"But—" Sakura started.

"Let her fight!" Syaoran interrupted.

"Shut up you—" Sakura said and stopped.

"Forget it Sakura," Tomoyo said. "Let's hope Meiling will succeed."

"All right," Sakura said while Syaoran smirk.

Meiling again threw more kicks at him. Eriol dodged and punched her in the stomach but Meiling was still standing.

"You're strong," Eriol said.

Meiling again threw more kicks and Eriol knocked her down on the floor.

_'This is getting no where!!! Damn it!' Meiling thought and glare at Eriol._

Meiling then teleported away and kicked Eriol from behind which knocked the gem out of his hand.

"Hey! You can't do that!!" Eriol whined.

"Who said I can't?" Meiling asked.

Sakura and Tomoyo spotted the gem and grabbed it. Tomoyo sent them all back to the apartment.

"Man, Eriol! How could you lose!?" Syaoran asked.

"I didn't know Meiling would use her powers!" Eriol said.

"You baka!" Syaoran said. "You should have let me fight her!"

"Anyways, let's go back," Eriol said and both of them vanished.

Eriol and Syaoran reappeared in Hell.

"I don't sense the gem. Don't tell me you guys—" Ky started.

"—didn't get it?" Eriol finished.

"YOU DIDN'T!!!!!????" Ky shouted.

"Well, you see…" Eriol said.

"MAKE SURE YOU GET IT NEXT TIME!!!" Ky shouted.

"Hai," Eriol and Syaoran said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Ok that's it! Anyways, if you still got ideas, review and tell me in the review! Arigatou! Also if you check the review and the swearing I said, you can tell I was mad, ne? =P lol. Arigatou for the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***


	8. Jealousy

From **Glarie: Konnichiwa! Chapter 8 up!!! Enjoy!! ^-~**

**Arigatou minna for reviews!!!**

**Chapter 8 – Jealousy**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20**

**Syaoran: 20**

**Eriol: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Meiling: 20**

Ding-dong!

Tomoyo ran to the door. She opened it and found Meiling smiling. 

"Come on in Meiling," Tomoyo said.

"Is Sakura awake?" Meiling asked.

"Iie," Tomoyo answered.

"Ok then…" Meiling said with an evil smile.

Meiling ran up the stairs and scream at Sakura in her room.

"WAKE UP SSAKKKKUUUURRRRAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling screamed loud.

Sakura woke up and yawn.

"Why didn't you let my alarm clock wake me up?" Sakura whined.

"Lets get to school early," Meiling suggested.

"K," Sakura replied.

Sakura got changed and took a quick shower and came downstairs. Meiling and Tomoyo were waiting already. 

"C'mon! Let's go!" Meiling said.

"B-But I didn't get to eat!" Sakura whined.

Tomoyo just pointed a bagel to Sakura and they left. During the walk, they talked about the gems and the new guys.

"Don't you guys think the new guys look suspicious?" Meiling asked.

"Nah…" Sakura replied. "They're cute."

"Well, they seem all right to me," Tomoyo said. "Why they look suspicious to you?"

"Something evil or weird is about them," Meiling replied.

"You're being paranoid," Sakura said.

They arrived at the school and entered in the class and it was empty. They sat down and chatted and then Syaoran and Eriol came in.

"Ohayo," The girls greeted.

"Ohayo," Syaoran and Eriol greeted.

_'I got a good plan for today…' Eriol thought._

_'Oh no…that look on Eriol's face is not good,' Syaoran thought._

The sensei came in and everyone took their seat.  Again class went by and then time for lunch. They sat under the same tree everyday.

"Hey Syaoran!" A guy shouted.

"What's up?" Syaoran asked.

"Wanna play soccer with us?" The guy asked.

"Sure," Syaoran replied. "Also Eriol, wanna play?"

"Ok," Eriol said.

"Be right back," Syaoran said.

Syaoran and Eriol ran to the soccer field. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling watched them play. Syaoran and Eriol kept scoring goals for their teams. Syaoran ran past many players and scored yet another goal.

"YAY SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura cheered.

Syaoran then past the ball to Eriol and this time Eriol scored a goal. Syaoran noticed Sakura cheering.

_'Yay! I got Sakura's attention,' Syaoran smiled._

The bell rang and Syaoran's team scored 20 goals while the other scored 0. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling walked over to them.

"WOW! You're both good at soccer!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Eriol and Syaoran blushed while the others giggled.

"Ok, both their faces are red," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo laughed and Sakura stood confused.

"HELLO???? THE BELL RANG 5 MINUTES AGO????!!!!!!!!!" Meiling shouted.

The others came to their senses and headed to P.E. They changed to their gym clothes and quickly went out. The girls were practicing their cheers and Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo joined in. Soon P.E. was over.

"Wasn't it a good thing I reminded you guys," Meiling asked.

"Yeah yeah," Sakura muttered.

"Also want to head to the mall?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure," Sakura replied.

"Could we come along?" Eriol asked.

"Ok," They replied.

They walked to the mall. They came upon many shopping malls. Then they entered a gift shop.

"So many kawaii stuffs," Sakura exclaimed browsing around.

Sakura then saw a teddy bear and stared at it for a while.

"This bear looks soooooooooooo kawaiii!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

The little teddy bear has pink wings. Eriol noticed Sakura starring at it and got an idea.

"You think it's cute?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah," Sakura replied.

"I'll buy it for you," Eriol offered.

"Nah…it's ok," Sakura said.

Sakura left to were Tomoyo and Meiling were. Eriol looked at the teddy bear and then grabbed it and went to the counter. He bought it. Then they left the store. Sakura noticed Eriol carrying a bag.

"Eriol, you bought something?" Sakura asked pointing.

"Yeah," Eriol said.

Eriol reached into the bag and took out a teddy bear. He handed it to Sakura.

"This is for you," Eriol said and handed Sakura the bear.

Sakura thanked Eriol and hugged it tightly. Syaoran was gritting his teeth.

_'Why did Eriol do that!!!' Syaoran thought. _

Syaoran was just starring at Eriol, the teddy bear, and then Sakura. 

_'Do I feel…jealousy?' Syaoran asked himself._

Syaoran was still starring at Sakura and her hugging the bear. Then a hand waved around him.

"Yo Syaoran???" Eriol said.

"HUH? WHAT???" Syaoran asked angrily.

_'Yep! As I suspected, he's jealous that I bought the bear for Sakura,' Eriol thought. __'Then he really does like or 'love' her.'_

"Let's go," Syaoran suggested.

_'What's wrong with Syaoran?' Sakura asked herself._

"Ok," They replied.

They walked out of the mall. They walked to Sakura's apartment. During the walk, Syaoran felt even angrier.

_'Kami! That baka Eriol…he must have plan that!!!' Syaoran thought._

"Dude. What's wrong with you?" Eriol asked silently.

"Nothing," Syaoran muttered angrily.

Sakura's crystal glow.

"Damn it!" Sakura muttered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Umm…nothing," Sakura replied quickly.

"A gem," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo and Meiling.

"We know," They replied.

Just then Syaoran and Eriol also sensed a gem. (They slow at sensing gems!) 

"Hey girls! Look at the sky!" Eriol pointed.

Eriol cast a spell and then the sky turned different colors and then the whole place was full of darkness. Eriol and Syaoran hid in the shadows and crept away.

"Huh? Where they go?" Sakura asked.

The whole place turned dark but not as dark. Sakura hugged her teddy bear tightly to herself scared. 

"Why's our crystal glowing so bright?" Tomoyo asked.

Just then a thunderbolt shot at them and two figures approached. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling dodged it. 

"Give us the gem," Syaoran demanded.

"No," Sakura replied angrily.

"Why you guys always come to us? Are we that attractive?" Tomoyo asked.

"Oh yeah…we are SO drawn to your beauty," Syaoran joked.

"Yep! We are cute!" Sakura laughed.

Syaoran blushed and still spotted the bear that Sakura was hugging. He felt jealousy. Syaoran then shot a fireball aiming at the bear, not Sakura. Sakura managed to dodge the fireball but it hit the bear's head.

"Hey! Stop attacking me!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm not," Syaoran said.

_'I'm just hurting that stupid ugly bear,' Syaoran thought._

The bears head disappeared and then something shiny appeared inside. Sakura reached in and a gem appeared.

"NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Syaoran shouted.

Eriol was just watching the whole scene.

_'I never thought Syaoran would go all jealous just cause of a little bear,' Eriol thought._

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling ran away while Eriol just watched. 

"Damn it!" Syaoran shouted. "Eriol, why didn't you help!!??"

"I wanted to see how you would do without me," Eriol answered.

"You idiot! You want Ky to be mad at us?" Syaoran asked angrily.

"OK," Eriol replied and vanished.

"Stupid Eriol," Syaoran muttered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Anyone got a idea? I also forgot how many gems they have captured!!! Ekk! Anyways, I think there is…………4 left right??????***


	9. Two More Gems

From **Glarie: Yes, I've been a bit busy but now I finally got the chapter up! YAY! **

To **keetra: Thanks for standing up for me against that stupid English teacher, which he isn't anyways! Thanks for reviews!!! **

To **chocolate drop: I'll use your idea! That's a good idea to get Eriol to fall for Tomoyo! Lol. Wonder why I never thought of that? *scratches head* Also arigato for review!**

To **Tomoyo-chan: It's ok a good idea but I never thought of the story that way so I'm sorry that I won't get to use it! *sniff* it's a nice idea though!!! Also thanks for reviewing!!! ^^**

**Chapter 9 – Two More Gems**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20**

**Syaoran: 20**

**Meiling: 20**

**Eriol: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

Over the past two weeks, each one of them has been feeling these weird feelings except for Meiling who's always suspicious about Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran and Eriol have become great friends with the girls. It was a sunny Saturday, and Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol were heading to the beach to have some fun. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were in their apartment getting ready.

"C'mon Sakura!" Tomoyo and Meiling shouted.

"Coming," Sakura shouted.

Sakura came downstairs in her two piece swimsuit smiling.

"Sugoi! You look totally kawaii! You're definitely going to attract Syaoran's attention!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Do you think?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Tomoyo replied. "Syaoran is going to fall down to you and beg you to go on a date with him!"

Sakura blushed at what Tomoyo said. Tomoyo and Meiling were both wearing two pieces and it was 10. Syaoran and Eriol were going to arrive in about 10 minutes. 

_'It's so weird…I got this weird feeling towards Syaoran whenever I see him! Is it…' Sakura trailed off._

"They're here!!!" Meiling screamed loud.

"Alright!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh wait! I'll be back! I need to get the lotion!" Sakura exclaimed running.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "You know you can come in anyways!" Meiling shouted. Eriol and Syaoran entered the place. 

"Ohayo," They greeted.

"Ohayo," Meiling and Tomoyo greeted.

Syaoran looked around the room trying to spot Sakura somewhere. _'Wonder where she is?' Syaoran thought. Eriol's eyes landed on Tomoyo and he felt his heart beating like crazy. __'She's gorgeous! What a babe!' Eriol thought._

_'Kami, what's Eriol starring at?' Tomoyo wondered._

Everyone heard some noises coming from upstairs. Sakura ran down and nearly tripped but Syaoran caught her in time. 

"You ok?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was blushing and nodded yes. Syaoran was starring at Sakura. _'She looks so much like an angel!' Syaoran thought. Syaoran and Sakura didn't notice that everyone was starring at them because Sakura was still in his arms. They backed away blushing crimson._

"S-So I guess we should get going," Sakura suggested.

"Finally," Meiling said.

They headed out to the car. Syaoran was the driver. As Syaoran was driving, he heard laughter from the back of the car which was Sakura's angelic laughter. Syaoran was sort of spacing out and accidentally ran a red stop sign.

"DUDE! SYAORAN!!!??" Eriol shouted. 

"Nani?" Syaoran asked. 

"What u mean WHAT! You ran over a red stop signal," Eriol exclaimed.

"Oh," Syaoran's only reply.

Syaoran drove the whole way focusing on the road and not Sakura. They finally made it and got out of the car. Everyone got out stretching.

"That sure was a long ride!" Sakura exclaimed stretching.

"Well, let's go," Tomoyo exclaimed. 

"Hey! Don't leave us to drag all the stuffs," Eriol complained. 

"Please for me?" Tomoyo asked so sweetly and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. 

Eriol's face was all red. "Oh fine," Eriol said defeated. 

"Ok, you get ALL the stuffs while we have fun!" Syaoran exclaimed and ran to the shore.

"I hate you!" Eriol yelled. 

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling ran to the shores. The tide was perfect. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling played in the water a while and then Eriol reached them. Syaoran took off his shirt and dived in. Sakura just stared at him.

_'Syaoran's so cute! Perfect body (etc)…' Sakura thought starring at him._

"C'mon Sakura! Wanna swim deeper?" Syaoran asked hoping for a yes.

"Uh…sure," Sakura shrugged and ran to the water and dived in.

Sakura and Syaoran swam further enjoying themselves while Tomoyo and Meiling ran to were Eriol was. Eriol was setting up the barbecue. Meiling and Tomoyo sat down.

"What? Tired already?" Eriol asked.

"No," Tomoyo replied. "I need a tan."

"You look perfect the way you are," Eriol smiled.

_'Whoa! Did I just say that!!??' Eriol asked himself._

"Thanks," Tomoyo blushed.

While Eriol was busy preparing the food and Tomoyo lying down sleeping, something glowed in Sakura's little backpack. Curious, Meiling went over and popped her head in and found the crystal glowing a very faint glow.

_'What! No way! A gem in here!!!!!!!!' Meiling thought. _

Tomoyo saw the expression on Meiling's face.

_'Oh shit! That expression cannot be good,' Tomoyo thought worriedly._

Eriol had also noticed their expressions and decided to speak up.

"Ok, the foods all ready! Why don't you guys get Sakura and Syaoran?" Eriol suggested.

"Nah! Let them have fun! Now let's eat first!!!" Meiling exclaimed.

While they were eating, Sakura and Syaoran were having fun swimming. Syaoran suddenly disappeared.

"Huh? Syaoran? Where you go?? This isn't funny!!??" Sakura shouted.

Still no response till there Syaoran popped up from behind her and dragged her down.

"What—" Sakura was dragged down underwater.

Sakura was dragged down and then Syaoran just smiled and swam away. Sakura's heart melted away seeing his smile. Sakura chased after him until she couldn't hold her breath and had to go up to the surface. She popped up and found that Syaoran was still underwater.

"Dang! How long can you even hold your breath??" Sakura asked herself.

Syaoran popped up to the surface. 

"Definitely longer then you," Syaoran replied.

Sakura turned behind and found Syaoran. Sakura immediately dragged him down underwater.

"Hey—" Syaoran exclaimed.

Sakura swam down and further down. Syaoran spotted Sakura and swam to her. Sakura suddenly got this weird feeling that something is nearby.

_'What's this weird thing I'm sensing? Could it be the gem?' Sakura wondered._

Sakura swam around looking at anything that could be glowing probably but managed to find nothing. Syaoran just followed Sakura wondering what she is looking for. Sakura swam up to the surface and Syaoran followed.

"What were you looking for?" Syaoran asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Sakura replied.

"C'mon. Let's swim back to where the others are," Syaoran suggested.

"Ok," Sakura said.

They swam back to shore and got up. They walked on the sand when suddenly a large wave went crashing on Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura fell down and so did Syaoran and then the tide was normal. 

"You ok?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah…" Sakura replied.

Sakura jerked her head up from the sand and starred at Syaoran's intense amber eyes. Syaoran also was starring at Sakura's emerald eyes. They face came closer and closer and they were just about to kiss when Meiling came running up to them. (A/N: So CLOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Hey guys! What are you guys doing lying on the sand for? The foods ready!!!" Meiling exclaimed.

Sakura and Syaoran blushed and got up and headed to where Eriol and Tomoyo were.

_'Damn it! I was so close,' Syaoran thought._

"Hey guys! Food's ready," Eriol said.

"Alright! Swimming tired me out!" Sakura exclaimed.

They all ate and then Meiling excused herself. After eating, it was nearly 4. They started packing up and headed back to the car. Meiling came back smiling happily.

"Why you so happy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh nothing…I'll tell you when we get home," Meiling replied.

"Uh…ok," Sakura shrugged.

"Tomoyo…" Eriol started.

"What?" Tomoyo asked.

"You're all red," Eriol said.

"WHOA! You got way too much sun girl!" Meiling exclaimed. Tomoyo's face was red.

They walked to the car and drove back. In an hour, they arrived at Sakura's apartment. 

"Thanks guys for the wondering day!!" Sakura exclaimed waving.

"Your welcome," Eriol and Syaoran replied and drove away.

Sakura unlocked the apartment door and they went inside. Meiling propped on the sofa smiling.

"Ok Meiling. Confess," Sakura said.

"I got a gem," Meiling replied.

"NANI!!!" Tomoyo and Sakura exclaimed.

"How could you if you were with us the whole time?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well, while you guys were eating, I excused myself and then went swimming in the ocean and searched endlessly until I found the gem," Meiling explained.

"Where was it?" Tomoyo asked.

"Hiding behind a whole bunch of seaweed," Meiling explained.

---**Next Morning---**

Sakura woke up and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Ohayo," Sakura greeted.

"Ohayo," Meiling and Tomoyo greeted.

"You ready for today?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yep! The museum!!!" Sakura exclaimed. (Gomen! That's the only idea I knew!)

"Well, its 8 and the guys are picking us up in 30 minutes," Tomoyo said.

 Sakura got bored waiting so she fell asleep on the couch. 30 minutes passed and Syaoran and Eriol arrived at the door. Tomoyo welcomed them in. Syaoran spotted Sakura asleep on the couch.

"She must really be tired," Syaoran said.

"You mean bored," Meiling corrected.

"Oh well," Syaoran said and walked towards Sakura. 

Syaoran stroked her hair with his fingers and then shook Sakura gently. Sakura didn't reply and Syaoran just gave up. Meiling walked towards where Sakura was.

"Oh no! Cover your ears," Tomoyo warned.

Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran covered their ears. Meiling sucked in her breath and screamed LOUD. Sakura jolted up with sleepy eyes.

"I don't need two alarm clocks!!" Sakura shouted.

"Let's go!" Meiling said.

"Ohayo Syaoran! Ohayo Eriol!" Sakura smiled.

"Ohayo," They replied.

"Ok, let's all get going," Tomoyo said.

They walked to the van and this time, Eriol was driving. Tomoyo was in the front, Syaoran and Sakura were in the middle, and Meiling was in the back. 

"How long will the trip be?" Sakura asked.

"Um…30 minutes," Eriol replied.

"Ok, wake me up when we get there," Sakura said.

Sakura yawned and lie on Syaoran's shoulder and fell asleep. Syaoran blushed. _'She's so cute when she's asleep…much more beautiful like then an angel,' Syaoran thought. They arrived there thirty minutes later and Syaoran woke Sakura up._

"We're here!" Eriol announced.

They entered the museum. It was an art museum. They went browsing around looking at paintings. Each one of them had a piece of paper to draw some artwork of artists. Tomoyo came upon a painting that was a whole bunch of flowers.

"I'm going to draw this painting!" Tomoyo squealed and got on drawing.

Sakura browsed around and found a painting of a vase. She started drawing it and Meiling was drawing the painting of a little girl with her little dog. Eriol was drawing a painting that showed a nice beautiful garden and a house. Syaoran spotted Sakura drawing and got out his paper. 

_'Hmm…I'll draw…' Syaoran thought._

Syaoran began drawing and making sketches. In a few minutes it was done. Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, and Eriol came back towards Syaoran.

"So you all finished?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah," They replied.

"Watcha all draw?" Eriol asked.

"I drew a vase," Sakura said showing her picture.

"Very kirei," Tomoyo complimented.

"I draw a picture of a little girl and her cute little puppy!" Meiling squealed.

"I draw a picture of a very beautiful garden with very pretty flowers," Tomoyo replied.

Everyone starred at Tomoyo's drawing.

"Sugoi! Your drawing is so good!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So what you draw Eriol? Sakura asked.

"This," Eriol handed them the drawing. 

The drawing showed a beautiful garden and a house. Everyone just smiled and complimented Eriol saying how Tomoyo and Eriol was great artist and Tomoyo and Eriol blushed. Everyone laughed.

"So that leaves…Syaoran! What you draw?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Syaoran lied. 

"Nothing interests you in this art museum?" Sakura asked.

"Nope," Syaoran said.

"Well, we still have a few more rooms to go," Meiling said.

Everyone walked to the next room and looked at more pictures. While browsing around, Tomoyo and Sakura found a picture that showed a bowl full of fruit. Something shiny caught Sakura's eyes.

"Tomoyo…isn't this painting odd?" Sakura whispered.

"Hmm…dunno," Tomoyo replied.

"I think I see something shiny," Sakura whispered.

Sakura and Tomoyo starred at the painting even more and gasped. 

"Oh my gosh! A gem in a PAINTING????" Tomoyo squealed.

"Shhhh!!!!!!" Sakura hushed.

"Oops!" Tomoyo said.

"How do we get it out?" Sakura wondered.

"Hmm…magic of course," Tomoyo replied.

"How we gonna do that?" Sakura asked.

"A dimension kind? Maybe you can use that magic to reach to the other side of the painting and grab the gem before anyone gets suspicious," Tomoyo suggested.

"I don't know the spell!" Sakura said.

Tomoyo reach into her purse and grabbed a cell phone. She speed dialed Sakura's number. Kero picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi," Kero answered.

"Kero, we need a dimension spell," Tomoyo said quickly.

"What for?" Kero asked.

"A gem is in a painting and we can't get it unless we have the spell," Tomoyo explained.

"Hold up…" Kero said.

"K," Tomoyo replied.

Minutes later Kero came back to the phone and told Tomoyo the spell. Sakura and Tomoyo chanted the spell and then the painting seem to go all mixed. Sakura reached to the painting and her hands went through. Sakura quickly grabbed the gem in the painting and stuck it in Tomoyo's purse.

"Phew! Just on time," Tomoyo cheered.

"Ok, lets get back to the others," Sakura suggested.

They walked back to were Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol were. After they checked all the paintings, they walked back to the van and drove back to Sakura's apartment. Again Sakura fell asleep on Syaoran's shoulder. They arrived and bid farewell to each other. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling entered the apartment.

"Guess what we got?" Sakura said.

"What?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo stuck her hand in her purse and showed Meiling the gem.

"But I didn't sense any," Meiling said.

"It was in a painting," Tomoyo replied.

Meanwhile Syaoran and Eriol arrived at their apartment and entered in. Eriol took a shower and Syaoran got something out. It was a picture of Sakura he had drew in the museum looking angelic as ever. (CUTE!!!!!!!)

"You look so beautiful," Syaoran said to himself.

Syaoran then hanged the picture on the wall starring at it. 

"If only we could be together," Syaoran said to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie: Ok, me gonna end it there. Was it quite long a bit??? Well, to me it was. Anyways, please review!!**

**Also I thought it would be fun to do questions like others in story! Question: **

**What are two of Tomoyo's hobbies???**


	10. I Can't Love You

From **Glarie: Ok, next chapter up!!! Thanks minna for the reviews!!! ARIGATOU!!!**

To **keetra: it's ok if you didn't enjoy it. I'm not good with details anyways!!! So at least I hope you like this review! Even though it isn't too great…**

To **Cuteness: I guess they didn't sense the gem cuz the guys were busy??? Or Meiling was keeping them busy with her talking! Lol. **

These are the peoples who answered the question correctly: **MGRJTYAESSAIYAN, Tomoyo-chan, Artemis: The Huntress, satsuko, SaNtoRiO Destiny, hoshi_tomodachis, strawberry shortcake, star, LightClowHeart, and Keetra.**

**Chapter 10 – I Can't Love You**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20**

**Syaoran: 20**

**Meiling: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Eriol: 20**

_'I still don't get it. How come when I see Sakura, I got this really twisted feeling?? But I bet Eriol feels the same way towards Tomoyo since he won't stop blushing and starring at her,' Syaoran thought._

"I guess this feeling is love," Syaoran said to himself.

Syaoran was lying on his couch and was about to shut his eyes when Eriol appeared in front on him. 

"Where you go to?" Syaoran asked.

"I was talking to Ky and I got some bad news," Eriol said seriously.

"Nani?" Syaoran replied.

"He said we HAVE to get the remaining gems or else," Eriol said seriously.

"Else what?" Syaoran asked not taking it seriously.

_'I don't care what Ky says…I don't want to hurt Sakura,' Syaoran thought._

"First of all, we lose our ranks of being the top warlocks," Eriol said.

"So what?" Syaoran muttered.

"Second, he's gonna destroy our family," Eriol said sadly.

"What!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMN HIM!!!!" Syaoran yelled.

"That's why," Eriol said.

"Damn it! I don't want to hurt the witches," Syaoran said.

"Me neither," Eriol said.

---**In School---**

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol were in class learning their lesson.

Tomoyo was waving her hand in front of Sakura.

"Sakura??" Tomoyo said.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked.

"You off daydreaming again," Tomoyo said. "About who???"

"No one," Sakura lied.

"Uh huh…sure…" Tomoyo muttered.

_'I got this weird feeling that Syaoran is the one for me…but I wonder does he love me or just he thinks of me as a friend,' Sakura thought. _

_'Ok great…Sakura is deep into her thoughts again,' Tomoyo thought._

_'I guess there is only one way to find out,' Sakura thought._

The bell rang and Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol went out to lunch and sat down under the cherry blossom tree.

"Be right back girls! We're going to play soccer," Syaoran said and Eriol ran with him to the field.

"Ok," They replied.

Syaoran and Eriol were in the same team by themselves against 20 other peoples. Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo sat on a bench and cheered.

"Sugoi! Those two can sure play good with only the two of them!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Eriol and Syaoran ran to the other team and past each other the soccer ball pasting the nineteen guys trying to block them. Eriol past the ball to Syaoran and Syaoran set the goal. Syaoran gave Sakura a smile and return to playing.

"He's so kawaii," Sakura said dreamily. 

"Huh??" Tomoyo and Meiling said.

"I think she's starring at Syaoran," Tomoyo whispered.

"It's about time you realized!" Meiling said.

"Whatever," Tomoyo stuck her tongue.

They watched another ball enter the goal. Sakura cheered for Syaoran and Tomoyo cheered for Eriol. Meiling was watching the crazy hyper girls cheering. After the game and fifteen to zero goals, the game was over. Each guys congratulated each other. 

"SUGOI! Again another great game!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Thanks," They replied.

"S-Syaoran uh umm…" Sakura stuttered.

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Time for class," Meiling said.

The rest followed Meiling and went to their next class.

_'Why couldn't I bring myself to finish what I was going to say?' Sakura thought._

They headed to P.E. in the gym. The teacher announced that they were going to play basketball.

"You guys will play two on two!" The teacher said. "Let's see…Naoko and Kevin, Brandon and Randy, Henry and Raymond, Meiling and Cindy, Eriol and Tomoyo, and Syaoran and Sakura!"

"What????????" Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol said.

"Funny you guys end up together," Meiling laughed.

Tomoyo, Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol blushed but were happy too at the same time.

"The first match is…Meiling and Cindy versus Naoko and Kevin!!" The teacher said.

"Good luck!" Sakura shouted.

"Like I even need luck," Meiling replied.

Meiling, Cindy, Naoko, and Kevin went to the court. Meiling and Cindy started playing and scoring many points. Naoko and Kevin managed to get a few scores but Meiling and Cindy's scores were much higher. The game ended. The score was 12-6.

"Next game is Henry and Raymond versus Tomoyo and Eriol!" The teacher said.

"Guess we're up," Tomoyo sighed.

"Don't worry! You'll do fine," Eriol said.

Tomoyo, Eriol, Raymond, and Henry entered the court and started playing. Meiling came walking to Sakura and Syaoran.

"You played great," Sakura said.

"Arigato," Meiling replied.

"Let's watch how Eriol and Tomoyo play," Sakura said.

Tomoyo and Eriol were playing against Raymond and Henry. At first, Raymond and Henry were winning by 3 points. Tomoyo got the hang of the game and started scoring some points. They were tied. Eriol then dribbled the ball and past it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo caught it and started running to the hoop. Raymond blocked Tomoyo. Tomoyo threw the ball to Eriol and he shot the ball in the hoop.

"Alright!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Told you that you would do fine," Eriol reminded.

"YEP!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Ok…now Brandon and Randy play against Sakura and Syaoran!" The teacher announced.

"Guess w-we're up!" Sakura said.

"You nervous?" Syaoran asked.

"IIE!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok whatever," Syaoran said and walked to the court.

Sakura followed. They stood in the center ready to begin. 

"Hey babe!" Randy said.

"Konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted.

Syaoran had a frown on his face. "Stupid baka," he muttered.

The game began. Syaoran started off dribbling the ball and set a goal in seven seconds. Sakura just stood there.

"Syaoran's fast," Sakura said to herself.

Raymond past the ball to Randy. Randy was running to the hoop getting ready to shoot when Syaoran blocked him. He managed to get the ball away from Randy's grip and pasted it to Sakura. Sakura ran to the other side of the court and made a shot.

"Nice," Syaoran said.

Sakura smiled. They continue on playing setting more and more goals. Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol watched.

"They both make such a great team!" Eriol said.

"And a great couple," Meiling added.

"WHAT???" Eriol and Tomoyo said.

"Oh come on! It's obvious," Meiling said.

"What is obvious?" Eriol asked.

"That they like each other," Meiling simply answered.

"Actually, they do make a great couple together!" Tomoyo squealed.

_'It's too bad for them…' Eriol thought._

The game ended and the score was 18-5. 

"That game was long," Meiling said.

"Really? Seem like 10 minutes," Sakura replied.

"Oops!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Your watch is wrong. You left it in your jeans when I washed your clothes!" Tomoyo replied.

Everyone laughed. Sakura checked her watch closely and saw that it was 12:30.

"Well, we better get going!" Meiling announced.

"You guys go ahead," Sakura said.

"K," Meiling and Tomoyo said and left. Eriol left with them too. That left Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"S-Syaoran…" Sakura started.

"Yes??" Syaoran replied.

"U-Uh…I got something to tell you. Meet me under the cherry blossom tree in 5 minutes," Sakura said.

"Uh…ok," Syaoran said and left.

Sakura went to her locker and got some stuffs. She returned outside and ran towards the cherry blossom tree. She found Syaoran there waiting.

_'He looks so handsome there sitting down,' Sakura thought._

"You wanted to tell me something?" Syaoran asked.

"Y-Yeah, I do!" Sakura exclaimed.

Syaoran walk towards Sakura. They stood there in silent till Sakura spoke up.

"I-I know we haven't known each other for a long t-time but this feeling I have—" Sakura said.

"Huh?" Syaoran said.

"W-What I'm trying to say is…I love you!!" Sakura said.

Syaoran was shocked.

_'Sakura had this feeling for me all this time?' Syaoran thought._

Sakura waited for a response. Syaoran wanted so BADLY to say his true feelings.

_'I LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!' His mind screamed._

"S-Sorry Sakura…I-I can't love y-you," Syaoran replied with his head down.

"B-But why?" Sakura said about to cry.

Syaoran didn't know what to do and he started walking away leaving Sakura crying. It was hard for both of them.

_'I love you so much, Sakura. But…we weren't meant to be t-together,' Syaoran thought running away._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie: *sniff* that was sad huh? Well, it WILL get better! ^-^ Please review and again here's another question:**

**Why does Syaoran blush when Yukito/Yue was near him? Explain your answer.**


	11. A Visit from Mom

From **Glarie: Arigato minna-san for the TERRIFIC reviews!!! You're the best!! Thanks a lot!!!**

People who answer question correctly: 

**Tomoyo-chan, CCS_Lover, setsu, pinks, nat, star, cuteness, MGRJTYAESSAIYAN, kitty kat, Silvermoon maru, and hoshi_tomodachis.**

**Chapter 11 – A Visit from Mom**

**By Glarie**

**Sakura: 20**

**Syaoran: 20**

**Meiling: 20**

**Tomoyo: 20**

**Eriol: 20**

Sakura just stood there under the cherry blossom tree sobbing. She kept wondering why Syaoran said no.

_'I don't get it. What did I do wrong?' Sakura wondered._

Just around the corner, Sakura heard footsteps and immediately wiped away her tears. Meiling and Tomoyo showed up together and walked towards Sakura. 

"Hi Sakura!" Meiling greeted.

"Hey," Sakura replied.

"What were you doing there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Nothing," Sakura lied.

Sakura smiled innocently but Tomoyo didn't buy it but ignored it anyways. 

"So you all wanna get some ice cream?" Meiling suggested.

"Daijoubu!" They replied.

Sakura followed Tomoyo and Meiling trying to smile happy but she was upset and sad inside. They reached the ice cream parlor and ordered their ice cream. While Tomoyo and Meiling chatted happily, Sakura was off in her world, daydreaming about the scene which happened twenty minutes ago, and her ice cream was melting.

"Ano Sakura?" Meiling said.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"Your ice cream is melting," Meiling pointed.

---**Syaoran's Apartment---**

Syaoran ran as fast as he could to his apartment. Eriol was already there sitting down on the couch reading a book. Syaoran went to his room and lay on his bed.

_'I can't believe I said that! I'm such a baka!' Syaoran shouted in his mind. __'I guess I didn't know how to react when Sakura said those three words… 'I love you!'_

"I'm sorry Sakura," Syaoran said silently.

---**In School---**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling walked to school and entered the classroom. The first thing Sakura expected to see was Eriol and Syaoran but to her surprise they weren't there.

_'Where's Syaoran?' Sakura wondered._

They took their seat and the teacher entered the room and began teaching her lesson. During the whole lesson, Sakura was scribbling some words down. Tomoyo got curious.

_'Wonder what's she writing?' Tomoyo thought._

Tomoyo lean over to Sakura and peeked. Sakura was writing the name 'Syaoran' all over the paper.

_'What's up with Sakura writing Syaoran???' Tomoyo thought._

While Sakura was writing, she kept repeating, _'Where are you, Syaoran?' Sakura continued writing until she wrote on both sides of the paper. She took out another paper and continued on writing. Soon lunch time came and they went out to the cherry blossom tree._

"Something is wrong with Sakura," Tomoyo whispered to Meiling.

"What is?" Meiling asked.

"Just look at her," Tomoyo replied.

Sakura's eyes were sometimes all watery since she was thinking about Syaoran. Meiling noticed the sadness in her eyes. They sat down under the tree eating their lunches. Sakura was quiet the whole time and that left Tomoyo and Meiling more suspicious. Just when Sakura became totally quiet, Meiling shouted.

"Ok! I CANNOT take it anymore!!" Meiling shouted.

"Nani?" Sakura asked.

"It's your QUIETNESS!!!" Meiling screamed.

"Meiling…calm down," Tomoyo said.

"What is wrong Sakura??" Meiling asked.

"Nothing…" Sakura lied again.

"Damn it! You're still lying, Kinomoto!!!" Meiling said.

Sakura was startled by Meiling's tone and couldn't hold back the tears. Sakura's eyes became watery and she started crying. Meiling felt upset and left while Tomoyo tried to comfort Sakura but nothing worked. Sakura just kept sobbing.

_'Another heartbreak…' Sakura thought. __'I thought Syaoran would feel the same way for me…'_

Sakura continue sobbing. Suddenly Sakura felt some sort of warmth and a light near her. Sakura raised her head up and saw a spirit. It was Nadeshiko.

"M-Mother?" Sakura stuttered.

"Sakura, dear. Are you alright?" Nadeshiko asked.

"No because…" Sakura paused. "I just confess to the guy I loved and cared so much and h-he…"

Sakura again broke into sobs again.

"It's ok…I know what happened," Nadeshiko said.

"H-How?" Sakura asked between sniffs.

"I've been watching over you. He seems like a nice young man," Nadeshiko said.

"He is," Sakura replied.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't meant what he said," Nadeshiko said.

"How would you know? He seemed pretty serious," Sakura replied.

"Gomen, cannot say. All I can say is that there will be something new ahead," Nadeshiko said.

"Oh I see," Sakura smiled.

"Take care Sakura," Nadeshiko said and vanished away.

Sakura stood up and walked to her next class thinking what her mother had just said.

_'Something new ahead…hmm…wonder what she meant,' Sakura thought._

Sakura met up with Tomoyo and Meiling. They were glad Sakura was smiling again. Sakura's mind was elsewhere though during P.E.

---**Syaoran's Apartment---**

Syaoran was in his room laying on his bed doing nothing. Eriol walked past his room but stopped at the entrance.

"Syaoran…are you feeling ok?" Eriol asked.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," Syaoran muttered.

"No your not," Eriol studied him. "It's cause of Sakura, ne?"

"Why would it be because of Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Cause you love her," Eriol smiled.

"S-So what if I do! You love Tomoyo!!" Syaoran replied.

"Yeah I know I do. But why didn't you go to school?" Eriol asked.

"Why didn't YOU??" Syaoran said.

"I only go to school if you go," Eriol replied. "So….why didn't you go?"

Syaoran sighed and started explaining everything that had happened and Eriol would just nod. 

"That's why I didn't go," Syaoran said at last.

"Just BECAUSE of that!!!??" Eriol exclaimed.

"Sakura still might be upset right now," Syaoran said sadly.

"That's true. She would probably be sadder not being able to see you again," Eriol stated.

"I'm not sure if I'll go back. I can't stand to face Sakura now," Syaoran said frowning.

---**After School---**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling changed back to their uniforms and headed home to Sakura's apartment. When they unlocked the door, Kero greeted them.

"Konnichiwa girls!" Kero greeted.

"Konnichiwa!" They replied.

"Guess what?" Kero said.

"Nani?" They asked.

"We just dug up some info about the warlocks," Kero said happily.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie: Gomen minna-san! I had nothing else to write. This was mainly it! Please review! Sorry it's short!!! Ja ne! **

**Simple question:**

**What's is Tomoyo's birthday, blood type, and color?**


	12. The Profiles

From **Glarie: Gomen minna-san for not updating sooner! Also _arigato for the great reviews!!! Thanks a lot!!_**

**Answer to question is: birthday is September 3, blood type is _A, and favorite color is beige and white! _**

**People who answer it right are: **

**keetra, Natalie, Lunar Eclipse, lilyflower, and strawberry shortcake**

**Chapter 12 – The Profiles**

**By Glarie**

**(I don't wanna add ages anymore ok?)**

"Sugoi!!! You got info!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Profiles actually," Kero said.

"Same thing…" Tomoyo muttered.

"Where are they??" Sakura asked impatiently.

"On the counter," Kero said.

Sakura ran to the counter and found a stack of profiles lying there. Sakura grab them all and headed to her room. She slam the door and lays the stack of profiles on her bed. Tomoyo, Meiling, and Kero stood there sweatdrop.

"Ano…what just happened here?" Meiling asked.

"She's either high or Tomoyo did something to Sakura," Kero said.

"WHAT YOU MEAN KERO!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screamed.

Tomoyo started chasing Kero around the house but Kero was much faster. Meiling stood there sweatdrop.

---**Sakura's Room---**

Sakura sat on her bed, her door locked, and started browsing around the profiles. She came upon many profiles and then something caught her eye. First it show a bit of brown messy hair. Sakura got curious and then popped the picture closer and then held it up. Sakura gasp.

_'This picture looks almost like Syaoran!! Whoa! That's weird!' Sakura thought._

Sakura got the document that contained the picture of Syaoran. She opened the envelope and then took out a sheet of paper. It read:

**Name: _Syaoran Li ___**

_'OMG!!!!!!!! SYAORAN LI!!!!! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!!!' Sakura's mind screamed. Sakura continue to look through the info._

**Born in: Hong Kong**

**Age: 20**

**Blood type: O**

**Birthday: July 13**

**How he got into Hell: forced by Ky (leader of Hell)**

**Family: Yelan Li, four other sisters (I don't know their names!)**

**Rank: Top Warlocks**

**Job: to get the gems from the witches**

Sakura started feeling sorry for Syaoran. For what he had to go through. For what he lost, his family. 

_'So was that why Syaoran has been disappearing whenever we find gems? Is that why he couldn't love me back? All because of this 'Ky' person???' Sakura asked herself._

Sakura stared at the picture of Syaoran in her hands. She felt sorry for him. Sakura started browsing around more files and then spotted something that looked familiar. It had blue hair. Sakura dragged the document out and found a picture of Eriol.

"Nani!!! Eriol too!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

It was clear. It had Eriol's face. Sakura looked at the info written.

**Name: Eriol Hiiragizawa**

**Born in: Hong Kong**

**Age: 20**

**Blood type: AB**

**Birthday: March 23**

**How he got into Hell: forced by Ky (leader of Hell)**

**Family: Nakura, Spinner (is that all?)**

**Rank: Top Warlocks**

**Job: to get the gems from the witches**

_'Poor Eriol…poor Syaoran!! This is so unfair! Taken away from their loved ones!!!' Sakura thought._

Sakura stacked all the profiles together and headed downstairs where Meiling, Tomoyo, and Kero were watching T.V. She walked towards them and dropped all the documents on the counter.

"So you're back!" Kero exclaimed. "Sugar rush went down huh?"

"KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed smacking Kero on the head.

"Hoe?" Sakura said.

"Nothing," Meiling sweat dropped.

"So anyways…done looking at the profiles??" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah…they're on the counter," Sakura said. 

"Yay!" Meiling exclaimed.

"T-Tomoyo?" Sakura started.

"Hai?" Tomoyo replied.

"There's something you should see…" Sakura said.

Sakura walked over to the counter and started looking for the documents on Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura found them and held them out and handed it to Tomoyo. Tomoyo stared at the pictures of Syaoran and Eriol and gasped.

"I know…I did the same!" Sakura exclaimed.

"B-B-B-But…t-t-they…HOW C-COULD THEY!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Tomoyo's eyes became watery and she broke out crying. Meiling and Kero tried to comfort but Tomoyo just sobbed uncontrollably. Sakura held the document and show something to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo…look at this," Sakura said.

Tomoyo raised her hands away from her face and looked at what Sakura was pointing at.

**How he got into Hell: forced by Ky (leader of Hell)**

"NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Now instead of crying, Tomoyo was screaming and complaining.

"What a sudden change," Kero laughed.

"How could he force such a sweet gentlemen like Eriol!!! He will pay soooo much!!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I know. I feel so sorry for them two," Sakura said frowning.

"It's not their fault. That bastard," Meiling muttered.

"I know. I wonder how their family is dealing with all this," Tomoyo wondered.

"Kero?" Sakura asked.

"Hai?" Kero replied.

"Have you heard of someone name Yelan Li?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I have. She has a son name Syaoran Li who is the leader of the Li Clan," Kero said.

"SUGOI!!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.

"I can't believe such a powerful person like him actually got forced by Ky to go to Hell," Meiling said. 

"How he got forced anyways Kero?" Sakura asked.

"Well, from what I heard, they say that Ky threatened to kill his family if he doesn't join. Sad isn't it?" Kero said.

"So how did Eriol join?" Tomoyo asked.

"Same thing. Except he threatened to kill all the Li Clan families! Much more awful!" Kero said shaking his head.

"The more I hear this, the more I want to get back at that bastard!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Me too!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Then lets go pay a visit to Hell…" Tomoyo said smiling evilly.

From **Glarie: Gomen minna-san! I apologize for another short chapter! I hope the next one will be a bit longer! I really hope! Anyways, the next chapter is ****A Visit to Hell. No questions for now. I can't think of any.**


	13. A Visit to Hell

Konnichiwa minna-san!!! OK, sorry for long delay! ALSO **ARIGATOU for the reviews!!!**

**Chapter 13 – A Visit to Hell**

**By Glarie**

"Ano…how we get to Hell???" Sakura asked all of a sudden.

They rest fell anime-style.

"What I say???" Sakura asked.

"Kami! She IS dense!" Meiling muttered.

"Duh Sakura!! A s-p-e-l-l!!!" Tomoyo reminded a dense Sakura.

_'Oh yeah!' Sakura said to herself._

"Ok then…Kero…you got a spell for us???" Tomoyo asked.

"Be right back………" Kero said and walked away.

10 minutes pass………………

"I got it!" Kero exclaimed passing Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo a little piece of paper.

"But how will we get back??" Sakura asked. (Good point!)

"Oops! Almost forgot about that…" Kero said and ran off again.

5 minutes pass…………………

"Here it is," Kero said handing us papers.

"Ok…then let's go!!" Meiling exclaimed.

They chanted the spell together and then teleported away.

_'Good luck…' Kero thought._

---**In Hell---**

Syaoran and Eriol were in their apartments. (Their apartments in Hell) 

"This is boring…" Syaoran muttered.

Then a tingling feeling just kind of struck Eriol. 

"What was that?" Eriol asked.

"What's what??" Syaoran said.

---**Another place in Hell---**

There was a light shining out of nowhere in the darkness. Three girls appeared out from the light. They looked around.

"So this is how Hell looks like…what a dump," Tomoyo said.

"It's sooo dark here," Sakura said.

"Ano Tomoyo?" Meiling said.

"Nani?" Tomoyo asked.

"What exactly are we doing here???" Meiling asked.

"Is everyone that dense?? To get the GEMS!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted.

"Ohhhhhh!!!!!!!" Sakura and Meiling said in unison.

"C'mon lets go…" Tomoyo said.

"Like were are we even heading in a place like this?" Sakura whispered to Meiling.

"Got no clue," Meiling whispered. "I think Tomoyo is crazy."

"I heard that!!!" Tomoyo said.

Meiling and Sakura remain silent while Tomoyo walked ahead. 

---**In Hell's Palace---**

Ky was sitting in his throne. On the floor showed Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling walking in Hell. 

_'So they finally decided to show up here to get the gems we took,' Ky thought to himself. __'Then I will have to welcome them.'_

---**Back to Sakura---**

After 30 minutes of walking, they found mostly nothing.

"I'm tired!!!" Sakura whined.

Tomoyo remain silent and they kept walking while Sakura whined. After 15 more minutes of walking, they saw a castle ahead.

"I think the gems are in there!" Tomoyo pointed.

They ran to the castle. They arrived at the front where a huge door was blocking. Sakura was about to close her eyes and concentrate when Tomoyo interrupt her.

"No Sakura!! You shouldn't use your mind to open the door!" Tomoyo said.

"Why??" Sakura asked.

"You're going to ware yourself out and then probably faint!" Tomoyo said.

"Then how are we gonna open this door?" Sakura asked.

"With me teleporting inside!" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo close her eyes and in a sec they disappeared away. They reappeared inside the castle.

"Sugoi! Nice job! Now it's even darker in here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't worry…our crystal necklace can lead the way!" Tomoyo said.

Just then the crystal began to glow a faint glow. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling ran deeper in the castle and they found stairs that lead up. They went up and found like about 20 rooms.

"Gees! Too many rooms!!!" Sakura wailed.

"Lets go search and split up," Meiling suggested.

"Do we have to!!??" Sakura asked.

"The sooner we do the sooner we get this over with," Meiling said.

"Ok…" Sakura said scared.

They all split up searching for the gems. After a long time of searching, they ended up with the last room. They entered a place which looked like a library.

"Damn! This could take forever!!!" Meiling complained.

"Then lets search around…" Tomoyo said.

The room wasn't really huge but inside had tons of old books. Sakura then came upon a weird looking book. (Is minna-san thinking what I'm thinking??) Tomoyo and Meiling went beside Sakura looking at the strange book.

"Weird…why you holding that weird book with a lion's face on it?" Meiling asked.

"It just looks umm…" Sakura started.

The book was red and had a lion's face on it and a seal. Sakura then started trying to brake the seal. After some tried, it broke and in it was…

"A button?" Sakura said.

"Huh???" Tomoyo said.

"There's a button inside this book," Sakura pointed. "Should we push it?"

"No don't—" Meiling said.

"Opps!" Sakura said.

Sakura press the button and the whole room was shaking. Books fell down the shelve and all over the place. Then Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling saw a shelve began to move a little and then covered the door.

"Damn! Now we can't escape! Nice going Sakura!" Meiling said.

"Gomen," Sakura said.

The shelve stopped moving and it completely blocked the door. Behind the shelve was a dark room.

"I hate the dark…" Sakura muttered.

"At least we found a secret way," Tomoyo said.

Their crystals glow bright while Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling enter the dark place. They began walking deeper and deeper and then saw a glow.

"What's that glow??" Meiling asked.

Their crystals began glowing bright as well. They continue on walking until the glow grew much bright.

"I swear this place is like an endless tunnel," Meiling muttered.

"I think we're close," Tomoyo said.

"Hope so," Sakura said.

The glow in the end of the tunnel grew brighter as they walked deeper. Finally a bright light shone which blinded them. There was a loud voice.

"Welcome witches!!!" The voice boomed.

"W-Who's there???" Meiling asked.

"Konnichiwa. I'm Ky, leader of Hell," Ky said.

Sakura looked around the place and then spotted two gems in the corner of the palace. It was on a table glowing bright and it seemed that no one was there guarding it.

"Tomoyo…look there…the gems," Sakura whispered.

"We have to create some kind of distraction," Tomoyo said.

"Lemme guess…you pathetic witches are here for the gems??" Ky said smiling evilly. (worse then Eriol) 

"NEVER CALL US PATHETIC!!!" Meiling yelled.

"Perfect distraction," Tomoyo whispered to Sakura. 

Sakura nodded her head. While Meiling was too busy arguing with Ky, Sakura and Tomoyo sneaked away and headed towards the gems. Ky saw them and hurled a fireball. Sakura yelp.

"Yikes!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Don't lay a finger on one gem!" Ky warned.

"Too late!" Tomoyo exclaimed smiling so innocently.

Ky instead of hurling fireballs just snaps his fingers and five warlocks appeared before Tomoyo and Sakura.

"Oh shit," Tomoyo muttered.

"We're surrounded," Sakura said.

"Ok, I will spare your simple pathetic lives if you give us the gems," Ky said.

"Kami! Does he think we're that stupid?" Sakura muttered.

"Ok then…have it your way—" Ky started.

"Which we did," Tomoyo interrupted.

"—Destroy them!" Ky ordered.

---**In Syaoran's Apartment---**

Eriol rose up from his seat. Syaoran looked at him confused.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked.

"I…thought I felt the presence of the witches," Eriol said.

"Tomoyo and Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"Who else would I be talking about baka!" Eriol shouted.

"Gees!" Syaoran exclaimed. "I was just saying."

"I think…they arrived here maybe few hours ago??" Eriol said.

"If they did…they would be heading—" Syaoran stopped. "—Oh shit! They are going to be in a lot of trouble!"

"Lets go there," Eriol suggested.

Syaoran and Eriol vanished away…then reappeared at Ky's castle. They found Tomoyo and Sakura fighting five warlocks while Ky was fighting against Meiling. Syaoran and Eriol were hiding in the shadows.

"You think Tomoyo and Sakura can defeat them??" Eriol asked.

"Of course they will! They're strong witches!" Syaoran replied.

"Funny…" Eriol chuckled. "Before, you said all witches are weak!"

"T-That was b-before!!!" Syaoran said turning red.

"Whatever," Eriol said.

They continue watching the fight going on. So far Sakura was feeling tired and worn out from the fighting but kept on. Tomoyo was fighting ok and tired. Meiling was in rage mode against Ky. Ky look like he didn't even brake a sweat! 

"Should we help??" Syaoran asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Eriol said.

"WHY!!!" Syaoran asked angrily.

"If we come along…more trouble…" Eriol said. (I know that doesn't make sense!!)

Meanwhile, Sakura was getting beat up. Tomoyo was in the same condition and so was Meiling. So far, Tomoyo and Sakura have defeated two warlocks. Then Sakura dropped down to the floor. A warlock was about to strike a fireball at her but when the fireball hit her…it didn't work.

"Huh???" Tomoyo said surprised.

"What the—" The warlock started.

Meiling ran and kicked the warlock on the stomach sending him flying on the floor. 

"How did Sakura do that??" Meiling asked.

"I dunno," Tomoyo answered.

---**In the shadows---**

"You helped her huh?" Eriol asked.

"I don't want her hurt," Syaoran said. "At least the thing I can help is protect her."

---**Back to Sakura---**

Sakura rose up from the floor. 

"Sakura, you alright?" Meiling asked.

"Yeah…my head hurts," Sakura said.

"There's two warlocks left…" Meiling said.

"Meiling, you and I take care of those two warlocks while Sakura get the gems," Tomoyo instructed.

"Okay," Meiling replied.

The two warlocks prepared a fireball but Meiling leaped to the air and Tomoyo teleported. Sakura ran for the gems. Just when she was about to grab them, a huge thunderbolt was heading her way. Sakura quickly grabbed the gem but didn't have time to escape. Then Sakura felt herself begin to vanish.

"How she do that!!" Ky boomed.

_'A witch can't just vanish away like that…unless a warlock had done that,' Ky thought._

Syaoran was smiling in the shadows. He had teleported Sakura.

"Nice move Syaoran!" Eriol said smiling.

"That was close," Syaoran said.

"But we had better go before Ky finds out," Eriol said.

Eriol and Syaoran vanished away in the shadows and reappeared in their apartments.

"So where did you teleport her??" Eriol asked.

"In her bedroom," Syaoran said smiling.

---**In Sakura's Bedroom---**

Sakura open her eyes finding herself in her bedroom and not in hell. 

"Huh?? Did I do that? Was it a dream??" Sakura asked herself.

Sakura looked at her hands and it held two gems and she had some cuts on her arm.

_'It's definitely not a dream…' Sakura thought._

"Ok…I gotta send a message to Tomoyo and Meiling saying I'm alright," Sakura said to herself.

---**In Hell---**

Meiling and Tomoyo were still fighting against the warlocks while Ky was sitting in his throne enjoying it. Tomoyo fell down on her knees tired.

"Where d-did Sakura go?" Tomoyo asked.

"Did you think the warlocks took her?" Meiling asked concerned.

Then Meiling and Tomoyo heard a voice in their heads saying…

_'It's me, Sakura! I'm alright and I'm in my bedroom. Come back now!' Sakura sent the message to their heads._

Tomoyo and Meiling chanted a spell and disappeared away from Hell leaving Ky angry. 

---**In Sakura's bedroom---**

In a few minutes, Tomoyo and Meiling reappeared in Sakura's bedroom. Sakura had in her hands, the gems.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright!!???" Tomoyo asked.

"Hai, I'm fine," Sakura smiled.

"Thank god!" Tomoyo exclaimed hugging Sakura.

"Um…just some few cuts," Sakura said.

"How did you get here??" Meiling asked.

"I was transported somehow…maybe by Eriol or Syaoran?" Sakura said.

"Really?" Meiling and Tomoyo both said.

"They are the only warlocks I could think that would do that," Sakura said.

"Well, we will have to find a way to thank them," Tomoyo smiled.

"No problem! I can do that!" Sakura said.

---**In Syaoran's Apartment---**

Syaoran was lying on his couch thinking of the scene with the witches fighting the warlocks. Just then a message popped in his head.

_'Thank you Syaoran…' The voice said._

Syaoran jerked up from the couch.

"Huh??" Syaoran said.

_'I think that was Sakura…it sounds like her,' Syaoran smiled._

---**Back to Sakura---**

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled.

"Yep! He got the message!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Great!" Tomoyo and Meiling exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

From **Glarie: Sugoi! That was long! I wanted to write more cuz I got into my 'typing mode'! lol. Anyways, I actually had the whole story planned but ****_I FORGOT!!! Now I got to try to remember! Darn! Ok, please review!!!_**


	14. The Final Battle and a *New* Gem

**Glarie**: Ok, I kinda had to think what to write since I forgot! But my memory is coming back few by few! ^-^ Anyways, this is sorta like the "**Final Battle**" and some surprises! ^__^ Also sorry that I took long time to update…I had graduation and FFN didn't work. I was also busy with my site[s]!

To **mashi-maro**: You're starting to scare me! X_X *hides away*

To **keetra**: You think I'm an idiot to actually letting Ky find out about Syaoran and Eriol?? *thinks* maybe…

To **?????????????????????**: Now you got me thinking who you really are! *thinks* hmmm……..*thinks harder*……….I dunno! ^_^;;

To **Syaoran-and-Sakura**: Actually I never thought of making a sequel…if I did…I dunno what to write…umm…Ky comes back to life somehow?? X___X If he does…what a nightmare for Syaoran!

**Chapter 14 - The Final Battle and a *New* Gem**

**By Glarie**

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were walking to school talking about the remaining gems.

"So there's only 2 gems left…" Sakura said thinking. "Where could they be??"

"Shouldn't be too hard to find! You think we can ask Syaoran and Eriol to help us?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think I wanna get them in trouble," Sakura said.

Tomoyo sighed. "You're right."

"Well, we better get to school," Meiling said. "Also Kero said that we got an important meeting he's going to tell us after school so let's hurry!!"

"Coming!!!" Tomoyo and Sakura shouted.

---**At School**---

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling made it to class 10 minutes before it started. They search around looking for Syaoran and Eriol.

"I guess they're not here…" Sakura frowned.

"Who's not here?" Meiling asked.

"Nothing never mind," Sakura said smiling.

---**After School**--- (I know I'm skipping things! Oh well!)

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling were walking back home. They arrived and went in. Kero was sitting down on the couch sleeping.

"HELLO KERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Meiling, Sakura, and Tomoyo shouted in unison.

Kero jumped off the couch, startled.

"I was taking a nap!" Kero said.

"Whatever, so anyways, what you got to tell us??" Sakura asked.

"Sit down," Kero instructed.

"Ok," They said.

"We need to start the ceremony," Kero said.

"What ceremony??" They asked in unison.

"We don't have enough time to gather the gems plus I'm sure we'll find them sooner later," Kero said. "We need to go to a temple and take the gems with us to activate it."

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," They replied.

"When we leave??" Sakura asked.

"We have to gather all the witches," Kero said.

"How???" They asked in unison.

"Don't worry. Their guardians already told them about the gems plus I think one of those witches find one," Kero said.

"Then there's only one more to go!" Sakura exclaimed happy.

"Ok, let's leave," Kero said.

"I think there's going to be trouble soon," Tomoyo said worried.

"Don't worry. We can take them on!!" Meiling said with her fist in the air.

---**In Hell**---

Ky summoned all the warlocks in Hell to come to the palace. Ky was sitting in his throne. All the warlocks and demons were there, including Syaoran and Eriol.

"The time has come!!!" Ky boomed. 

Everyone started whispering to each other.

"The time has come!!!" Ky repeated. "To invade the ceremony before the gems activate! If it does, we will be destroyed."

Now the whispering has grown worst. Syaoran and Eriol were smiling to themselves.

"The witches and all the guardians will be there to fight anything that stands in their way so be prepared!!!" Ky boomed loud.

"YEAH!!!!!" The crowd shouted.

"Then let's go!!!" Ky ordered.

Everyone vanished away.

---**Back to Sakura**---

Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, and Kero were walking around.

"Ano Kero…where is the temple located???" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry Sakura," Kero said.

They continue walking to a small park. There were a whole bunch of trees.

"Ok…we're here!" Kero announced.

"Yes Kero…a park??" Tomoyo said confused.

Kero closed his eyes and chanted a spell. Then a portal appeared in front of them all.

"Wow! I never knew you could do that!" Sakura exclaimed.

"All guardians can do that," Kero stated.

They entered the portal and then stepped out to the other side. It show an old temple. There was a door and Sakura opened and the rest followed in. There in the center was a stone table that shows 10 empty spaces for the gems to be placed.

"So I guess we're suppose to put the gems," Sakura said.

Around the whole temple were witches and their guardians. Then a girl came to Sakura and in her hand is a gem.

"Hi! My name is Annie! Here's the gem!" The girl exclaimed. (I don't know any Japanese names!)

"Hi! I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Did you really get the gem by yourself?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I had help from a friend…she's a witch too!" Annie said. (Duh...)

Annie handed Sakura the gem. Then a girl with blue hair and clear blue eyes came to them.

"Hi! My name is Susan! I helped get the gem with Annie!" Susan said.

"You guys did great!" Tomoyo exclaimed walking over to them. "Oh, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji!"

"Hi Tomoyo!" Susan and Annie said together.

Sakura went to the wall and placed the gems in their positions. It began to glow. Then a guardian came over to Sakura. She had red hair and ruby eyes.

"Hi Sakura! I'm Nakura!" Nakura introduced.

"Nice to meet you!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok, time to begin the chant," Kero said walking over to them.

"Hi Kero! I missed you!!!" Nakura said hugging Kero to death.

"Y-Yeah…it's great to s-see you too!" Kero said gasping for air.

"Gomen!!!!!" Nakura apologized realizing she is choking Kero.

"Yeah…you should be," Kero muttered.

"Hoe??" Sakura said.

"Never mind," Kero said.

Kero walked to the center of them temple and cleared his throat. No one seem to notice so Kero cleared his throat again. Again no one seem to notice.

"Attention!!!" Kero shouted.

Everyone stared at the little cat.

"We are going to start the chant! Will all the guardians please step to the center!" Kero instructed.

All the guardians did as told and then the gems started floating towards them and formed a circle. The guardians formed a circle around the floating gems. All the witches just watched. They began chanting something until there was a loud clash.

"What was that??" Sakura asked worriedly.

Sakura and Meiling ran to the front door to find that it was blown down. There stood like maybe over 50 warlocks.

"Oh shit! We got to warn the others!!" Sakura said and ran with Meiling.

They ran to where the guardians were chanting and shouted. "The warlocks are here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Nani!!" Everyone gasped.

"Ok, keep chanting and we'll stop those intruders!" Kero ordered.

The guardians returned to their chant and the witches headed towards the front door.

"So sorry to interrupt your ceremony but we have to stop you!" Ky said coldly.

"YEAH!!!" The crowd of warlocks shouted.

"Destroy them…" Ky simply said.

All the warlocks charged at the witches and like a small war began. Syaoran and Eriol were hiding away.

"Ok, Sakura, you take the other half with the other witches and I'll take the other!" Meiling instructed.

"Got it!" Sakura replied. "C'mon Annie, Susan, minna-san! Let's get them before they reach inside!"

"Ok," Everyone replied.

Everyone split up and fighted the warlocks. There were half as many witches as there were warlocks. Syaoran and Eriol were on the roof of the temple watching everything and making sure to protect Sakura and her friends if they get hurt. Sakura would chant spells and warlocks would vanish away one by one. 

Now half of the warlocks were defeated. Everyone was worn out but wouldn't give up. More warlocks again charged at them.

"Do they ever give up or something?" Sakura asked herself.

A warlock then shimmered away (you know...like in the show "Charm") and reappeared behind Tomoyo and Sakura. He fired a lightning ball at them. It shot Sakura and Tomoyo from behind and they fell down.

"Damn him!" Syaoran cursed, still watching the whole scene. "I thought they could have sensed it or something."

Sakura and Tomoyo were struggling to get up. More warlocks begin to charge at them but Annie and Susan charged from behind them and knocked them down. (Strong girls!)

"Arigato!" Sakura and Tomoyo thanked.

From up on the roof, Syaoran and Eriol sighed. Meiling then walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo asked, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah...Annie and Susan helped us," Sakura said.

"Thanks guys!" Meiling said.

"No biggie!" Annie and Susan said.

They got back to fighting. This time two groups of warlocks sprang towards Sakura and the rest. Just then a large thunderbolt hurled to the warlocks from the sky. 

"Er....was that God?" Sakura asked confused *lol*. "Where that huge thunderbolt come from??"

Ky also saw the thunderbolt. 

_'Impossible!!'_ Ky thought angrily in his mind. _'Unless.........someone done it...hmm...I'll go check..'_

Ky vanished away up to the roof and found Syaoran and Eriol. Syaoran and Eriol turned around and was startled.

"WHY AREN'T YOU TWO HELPING?????!!!!!!!!" Ky shouted.

"U-Umm....." Eriol started.

"DID YOU TWO MADE THAT THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ky asked angrily.

"No," Syaoran replied.

_'Hmm...I don't trust him...'_ Ky thought still looking at Syaoran.

"Fine..." Ky said and left.

"That was too close! I knew we shouldn't have made that thunderbolt too large!" Eriol said.

"You baka," Syaoran muttered.

"Nani!?" Eriol asked. 

"Nothing nothing," Syaoran said. "Let's go find another hiding place."

Syaoran and Eriol vanished away but they didn't know that Ky had seen them.

_'So what are they up to if they aren't fighting with the other warlocks....'_ Ky thought.

Syaoran and Eriol reappeared on a balcony somewhere no one can see. They continue to watch the fight that was going on.

Meiling was fighting around kicking and punching the warlocks all around her while Tomoyo just teleported them to save time and ambushed them when they reappear again. Sakura, Susan, and Annie team up together to fight the warlocks. Syaoran was amazed at how Sakura can fight while Eriol was thinking the same thing. Ky was watching them as well and found that Syaoran kept starring at _Sakura_.

_'Why does he keep starring at that witch!.......hmm...there's only one way to find out...'_ Ky thought.

Ky vanished away.

---**Back to Sakura**---

Sakura was still fighting against the warlocks. There were only like about twenty-five or a bit more warlocks left to defeat. Just when Sakura was about to kick the warlock in front of her...it vanished.

"Huh??!" Sakura said.

---**Inside the temple**---

The warlock reappeared inside and sent a thunderbolt at the gems but Nakura blocked it.

"Stop right there!" Nakura shouted.

"Pathetic guardian!" The warlock shouted.

Nakura threw beams at him and he was defeated. Nakura smiled. kero walked to Nakura.

"Good job Nakura!" Kero said. "The other guardians are nearly done chanting!"

"Good!!!" Nakura exclaimed.

---**Back to Sakura**---

Sakura stood there. 

_'This is my chance! She's wide open for attacks!'_ Ky thought and vanished.

Sakura was about to run to Tomoyo when Ky reappeared in front of Sakura.

"Surprise surprise!" Ky said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE UP TO!!???" Syaoran shouted. (not loud enough for Ky to hear)

Ky hurled a thunderbolt quick so Sakura wouldn't escape. Sakura fell to the ground hurt and wounded.

"NNOOOOOO!!" Syaoran shouted angrily.

Ky saw Syaoran's reaction and vanished. Syaoran shimmered to where Sakura was and knelt down beside her. Sakura was bleeding badly.

"Oh my gosh!! Sakura are you alright???" Syaoran asked worriedly.

There was no responce from Sakura. Ky reappeared behind Syaoran.

"So you care for this dumb witch," Ky said. "No matter, I will destroy you as well as I did to that witch!"

Syaoran ignored what Ky said and still shook Sakura.

"Wake up Sakura!!" Syaoran pleaded.

Ky began a huge thunderbolt and was gonna hurl it when Eriol shout a fireball behind Ky.

"HOW DARE YOU!!" Ky shouted angrily.

Ky turned to Syaoran and said, "I'll deal with you later!"

Ky vanished away. Syaoran was still beside Sakura. Just then tears began to well up in his eyes and fell down.

"S-Sakura...please wake up!" Syaoran pleaded again.

_'She's losing a lot of blood....'_ Syaoran thought.

Syaoran checked Sakura's pulse and found it beating slowly. She was dying.

"NOO Sakura!!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Please please survive...please Sakura.....I_ LOVE _YOU!!!!"

Sakura still laid there on the ground. Syaoran just couldn't fight it and started to cry. Then a glow appeared in front of Syaoran's face.

"Huh?" Syaoran said.

The glow turned...........into a gem!

"The last gem!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

From **Glarie**: Ok! It stops here and gomen gomen gomen gomen minna-san for the long update! -__- Anyways, please review and i really wanna kno ya opinion!! ^___^ arigato n ja ne!


	15. The Final Battle - Part 2

**Glarie**: Hey! Glarie here! Sorry again! I thought I would have more time working on my stories once summer vacation started but I guess I'm just as busy! -__- Anyways, thanks minna-san for the reviews! FFN is soo getting on my nerves! T__T Anyways, it's not over yet! ^^ 

I got no clue who "glarie" was in the review. It wasn't me that's for sure! Anyways, sorry that I didn't add so much details into the fight!

To **Yuki**: I'm not quite sure what the problem is. Sorry!

To **devilblossomgrl**: Sorry about that!

**Chapter 15 - The Final ****Battle**** - Part 2**

**By Glarie**

Syaoran stared at the last gem and was about to reach for it until Ky shout Syaoran from behind.

"I think I'll take that!" Ky said. 

Ky's hand reached for the gem but once in his palm, it burned his hand. (HaHa!) Ky pulled back his hand.

"Dammit! What the hell is wrong!" Ky said. "I'm-"

Ky didn't get to finish since Syaoran punched him. (^^)

"You bastard!!!" Ky yelled.

"Don't lay a finger on the gem or Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. (Oh yeah....he's gonna get it badly. Go Syaoran!)

"You want to fight me boy?!" Ky boomed.

"Yeah sure why not?" Syaoran said sarcasticly.

So the fight began with Ky hurling one large thunderbolt. Syaoran fought back using a uppercut (er...from mortal combat?) attack against Ky which knocked him down.

**Meanwhile...**

---**Sakura's Dream**---

Sakura is laying on a bed in the middle of a beautiful garden. Sun is shining, flowers blossoming, and then someone called her name.

"Sakura......" The voice said.

Sakura woke up from a soft voice calling her. There stood her mom holding flowers smiling beautifully.

"M-Mom??" Sakura said stuttering.

"Morning Sakura," Nadeshiko said.

"Morning?? B-But I thought I was dead!" Sakura exclaimed. "Er...am I in heaven?"

"No honey. You're just in a garden but your soul is between a dimension," Nadeshiko said. "You're not really dead yet but your dying still."

"Oh no! How will I get back?!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly.

"You can get back still...you still have time," Nadeshiko said.

"That's good to hear," Sakura sighed.

"Also a new gem has been found," Nadeshiko smiled.

"HOW?!" Sakura asked.

"It was Syaoran's love for you that created that gem," Nadeshiko explained.

"H-He loves m-me?" Sakura said surprised.

"Yes, he does. Deeply." Nadeshiko replied. "And the only way for you to get back is to believe your love for him." (Does that even make a tinsy sense to minna-san?)

"Believe in...my love for Syaoran!?" Sakura asked confused.

"Yes," Nadeshiko said and hugged Sakura. "Good luck, my daughter."

"Arigato!" Sakura returned the hug.

---**Back to Syaoran---**

Syaoran had some brouses and was wounded and Ky too. Eriol wanted to step in to help Syaoran but Syaoran would say no.

"This is my fight!" Syaoran said.

"Dude...you'll get hurt badly and look at you now!" Eriol said.

"I can take him on," Syaoran said.

Syaoran turned his attention to Ky who was smiling evilly. 

"You know you can't beat me!" Ky said. (Who thinks Syaoran will win?)

Syaoran spotted Sakura still wounded and the gem hovering over her.

_'Now how can I get to her...'_ Syaoran thought.

"I know what you're thinking and that won't work!" Ky said.

"You sure talk too much. Let's fight!" Syaoran shouted.

---**Back to Tomoyo**---

Tomoyo saw what happened with Sakura and Syaoran and ran to where Sakura was but three warlocks were in her way. Meanwhile Eriol was watching deciding what to do.

_'Damn! What am I suppose to do now...just watch the fight?'_ Eriol asked himself.

---**Back to Syaoran**---

Syaoran was knocked down by Ky.

"Ok! That's it! I'm getting _very_ annoyed with this shit!" Syaoran yelled.

"Yeah yeah. So what's the little boy gonna do?!" Ky said crossing his arms.

Syaoran concentrated and chanted something then floated up to the air. Then held up some paper with chinese writings and open his eyes. Around 10 fireballs floated around Syaoran. Syaoran pointed his finger at Ky and the fireballs shot down to Ky hitting the ground with full force. (Makes me think of Sailor Mars) About three fireballs wounded Ky.

"Lightning!!!" Syaoran shouted.

Lightning shot down from the sky at Ky which hit its target. Ky fell down hurt badly from the attacks. Syaoran step up to Ky.

"And you call me a boy?!" Syaoran said to Ky.

Syaoran ran to Sakura and knelt down to her and checked her pulse. 

"Thank god she's still alive!" Syaoran sighed in relieve.

Syaoran shook Sakura trying to wake her up. Again no responce.

---**Back to Tomoyo**---

Tomoyo was surrounded by the warlocks and they all began to charge at her. Eriol jumped in and knocked one of the warlocks to the ground.

"Arigato Eriol!" Tomoyo smiled.

Eriol shot fireballs and Tomoyo faught them by invading their minds and loud loud sounds would come from the inside which would hurt them and fall down dead. (made that up) They both continued continue working side by side.

---**Back to Syaoran**---

"I know you can hear me Sakura..." Syaoran said holding her hand. "Please I beg you to wake up!!"

Behind Syaoran was Ky struggling to get up.

---**In Sakura's Dream**---

Sakura was concentrating and believing in herself. Then Sakura opened her eyes and there show a portal and Syaoran in there knelt down beside her own body.

"Go Sakura. He's waiting for you," Nadeshiko said.

"Good bye mom..." Sakura said.

Sakura took one last look at her mom and stepped into the portal where it twirled around.

---**Back to Syaoran**---

Syaoran still knelt there beside Sakura hoping she would wake up. Just then Sakura's eyes started to open slowly. Syaoran helped Sakura sit up.

"Ow! My whole body hurts..." Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran hugged Sakura. Sakura just sat there don't know why he hugged her (duh) and returned the hug.

Behind them, Ky struggled to get up. Once he did, he did everything in his power to summon a LARGE thunderbolt. He hurled straight to Syaoran. Syaoran turned around and cover Sakura with his whole body. (sniff)

"Oh noo!!!!!!!! SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

The thunderbolt hit Syaoran hard and he fell down. Sakura's eyes began watery and she cried.

"No no no no this shouldn't happen! No Syaoran........" Sakura cried.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! Your precious boyfriend is gone!!!" Ky laughed. (Don't u juss hate him?)

From behind, Tomoyo and Eriol kicked Ky. (*lol*) 

"Please please wake up..........." Sakura cried. "No...this wouldn't have happen if I wasn't a witch..."

Sakura continues to cry while Tomoyo and Eriol stood there not knowing what to do.

"Please, for me, can't you wake up??" Sakura asked still crying. "No.............please........"

Sakura then cried harder while Meiling ran to Tomoyo and Eriol and asked what happened.

"What happened?" Meiling asked,

"Syaoran sacrificed his life for Sakura...." Tomoyo said in a sad soft voice.

Sakura continued sobbing.

"Why does fate have to be so cruel to you........" Sakura said in a soft voice. "....I love you most Syaoran...and I want you to please wake up...."

Then something began to glow around Sakura. It was the gem! 

"Huh! How they even get the gem?!" Meiling said.

The gem flashed a bright colorful color and everything went blind.

Sakura tries shielding her eyes from the light and sees a figure.

"Sakura..........." The voice says.

_'I recognize that voice!'_ Sakura thought.

"Mom!!" Sakura said surprised.

"Yes, it is me," Nadeshiko smiled.

"What happen this time!?" Sakura asked.

"Your love for Syaoran activated the gem and it's going to give you a chance Sakura," Nadeshiko said.

"What chance?" Sakura asked.

"It gives you the chance to save Syaoran's life and everything will be back to normal," Nadeshiko said.

"Really!?!" Sakura said astonished.

"Yes, demo (but) ..." Nadeshiko said.

"Demo?" Sakura asked, not liking the tone in her mother's voice.

"Once this happens, you won't remember Syaoran," Nadeshiko said.

"B-But I love him...this isn't fair!!" Sakura cried.

"You will return a normal girl and Syaoran will never have came into your life..." Nadeshiko continued.

"This isn't fair! Is there another option?" Sakura asked.

"No there isn't..." Nadeshiko said. "That's the only option for you to save Syaoran's life. He's dying Sakura. You must choose!"

Sakura then thinks hard.

_'If I do this...I will be able to save Syaoran's life...but if I choose not to...he will die! Oh...I wish fate wasn't cruel!!'_ Sakura thought sadly.

After thinking for 5 minutes, Sakura walks up to her mom and the gem.

"I decided..." Sakura said.

"What is your decision??" Nadeshiko asked.

"I'll take the option. I want to be normal....and save Syaoran's life," Sakura said.

"You do know your memory will be erased and you won't remember any of this Sakura..." Nadeshiko warned.

"It's a chance I'll take to save Syaoran's life..." Sakura said.

"Ok...that is your decision Sakura..." Nadeshiko said.

_'I'll miss you and will always love you Syaoran...........'_ Sakura thought thinking of him one more time.

A light flashed and everything went weird....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glarie**: PLEASE REVIEW AND NO THIS ISN'T OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Everything Back to Normal?

**Glarie**: Hope minna-san enjoys this chapter!!!

To **Minna-san**: So is minna-san anxious to read this or just wants me to finish? Are you guyz thinking that this is sorta like the second movie and how Void didn't affect Syaoran?!? read on to find out!!! ^_^

**Chapter 16 - Everything Back to Normal?**

**By Glarie**

Sakura gaze at Syaoran one more time for she knew once the gem activates and turns things back to normal, she will never have met Syaoran in her life or had became a witch and would lose the love of her life. 

_'I'll love you forever Syaoran...'_ Sakura thought for the last time.

The gem float to where the nine others are and they joined together and activated, dancing around in circles with bright colors. 

Syaoran woke up from the light and saw Sakura walking to the gems floating around.

_'No Sakura...please don't do it...'_ Syaoran thought. 

Sakura walked up to the gems and said something and touched the gems. It glowed and everything turned white.

...time is going _back_...

...things are _changing_...

..._everyone_ will forget _everything_...

..._time_ is turning _back_...

..._life_ will be _normal_ again...

---**In Sakura's Apartment**---

Sakura is sleeping soundly on her bed until her not-so-trustly alarm clocks goes ringing off like crazy. Sakura sits up on the bed half awake and gives a big yawn.

"What!?!?!" Sakura says. "Another school day...*sigh*"

Tomoyo pops into the room smiling.

"Ohayo Sakura!" Tomoyo smiles.

"Ohayo *yawns*..." Sakura greets sleepily.

"Well, get up and get dressed and get ready for school!!" Tomoyo says and walks out of the room.

"Yeah yeah sure..." Sakura mutters.

Sakura falls back down asleep.

10 minutes pass...

Tomoyo walks into the room and finds Sakura sleeping.

  
"SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo screams.

"Nani!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo drags Sakura out of her bed and pushes her into the bathroom. Later 10 minutes passed and Sakura comes downstair to eat breakfast.

"Gome--" Sakura starts.

Tomoyo stuffs a begal in her mouth and drags her out of the apartment.

"Chew chew chew Sakura!" Tomoyo instructs.

Sakura chews and they continue walking to school.

"Explain to me why you're in a hurry!?!" Sakura asked.

"Cause we're late!!" Tomoyo replies.

They made it to school when the bell rang and rush to their homeroom. They took their seats and the teacher began the lesson and soon it was lunch. (I'm speeding time!!!) Sakura and Tomoyo sit under the cherry blossom tree. 

When Sakura reached there, she felt somewhat sad.

_'Now why am I feeling sad??'_ Sakura thought and shrugs.

"Are you ok Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah...just fine..." Sakura replied a bit sad.

The day went by fast and soon another school day has gone by.

---**In Hong Kong**---

Syaoran woke up from the sound of his alarm clock and took a shower and got dressed. He went downstairs and was greeted by Eriol. (college students still)

"Ohayo," Eriol greeted.

"Ohayo," Syaoran greeted too.

"Good news," Eriol said.

"Nani?" Syaoran asked.

"Our company made a huge success!" Eriol exclaimed. "Now we can move our company to Japan for business there!"

"Wow! That's great!" Syaoran exclaimed. "So when we going to Japan?"

"Tonight! We need to get there as soon as possible!" Eriol said. 

"Great! Then I guess we should get packing," Syaoran said. "Oh and by the way, where we moving to?"

"In Tomoeda, Japan!" Eriol said. (I think I said it wrong! X__X)

"Ok!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Lets start packing!"

"Why you in such a rush to get to Japan?" Eriol asked.

"Because I have a lot of meetings to attend!" Syaoran said.

Syaoran went upstairs to his room and got the phone and dialed his mom's number.

"Moshi moshi?" Yelan answered.

"It's me, Xiao Lang!" Syaoran said.

"Hello Xiao Lang," Yelan greeted. (I dunno how she greets)

"Our company made a success and now we're moving to Japan!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"Good!! That's great! Congratulations!" Yelan congratulated.

In the background, Syaoran's sisters are fighting to get on the phone to talk to Syaoran.

"Anyways, your sisters are having a fight and I have to go. Love you! Bye!" Yelan said and hung up.

"Er...k bye," Syaoran said and clicked the button.

---**In Sakura's Apartment**---

Sakura was struggling on her math homework.

"This is so hard! How do peoples even get math?" Sakura asked herself.

"Need help?" Tomoyo asked.

"Big time!" Sakura exclaimed.

While Tomoyo was explaining how to do the problem, Sakura's mind wondered off. After Tomoyo explained everything, she asked.

"Get it now Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Umm...yeah??" Sakura says confused.

Tomoyo sighed. "Sakura why don't you ever pay attention. What's bugging you?" Tomoyo asked.

"Gomen gomen!" Sakura apologized.

Again Tomoyo explained and soon it was nine. Sakura yawned and went to sleep without dinner.

"*yawn* Oyasumi nasai Tomoyo!" Sakura said.

"Nighty night!" Tomoyo said.

---**Sakura's Dream**---

---**Sakura's P.O.V.**---

I'm walking along the streets minding my own business when I saw this guy in the shadows. I couldn't really tell what color his hair was but it seemed like he is...smiling? He looked like someone I could trust and he looks..........................................................

---**End of Dream**---

Sakura sat up from her bed and found she woke up earlier then usual.

_'Okkkaaayy....what a weird dream I always get! I must be worrying about the math test too much...'_ Sakura thought.

Tomoyo popped her head in the room.

"Morning Sakura!!" Tomoyo greeted. "My your up early!"

"Yeah...had this dream..." Sakura started.

"Yume?" Tomoyo asked (doesnt yume mean dream?). "What's it about?"

"I was just like walking around and saw this guy in shadows smiling..." Sakura said.

"Smiling!?" Tomoyo said. "That's quite odd! Anyways, lets get ready for school!"

And with that, Tomoyo left the room. Sakura took a quick shower and got changed and went downstairs. Tomoyo place a plate with pancakes in front of her and Sakura gobbled it down. They left the apartment and walked to school.

"So about your dream...you think it's trying to tell you something Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"I'm not sure! Never had these kind of dreams before!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Well, don't worry about it!" Tomoyo smiled.

They continue walking to school and entered their class. They were 5 minutes early and took their seats. Once they enter the classroom, there were murmurs.

"Huh? What's with everyone whispering?" Sakura asked.

Naoko walked up to them.

"Ohayo Sakura! Ohayo Tomoyo! Did you guys hear?" Naoko asked.

"Hear what?" Sakura and Tomoyo asked.

"A famous company from Hong Kong is going to move to Japan today. Somewhere around this area!" Naoko exclaimed.

"WOW!!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed in awe.

"Wonder why they would want to move here!?" Sakura said.

"Probably business!" Naoko smiled.

The sensei came in and everyone took their seats. Then he spoke up.

"Ohayo minna-san! I guess minna-san has probably heard about the news!" The sensei says.

Everyone starts nodding.

"And we got some special students who will be attending here!" The Sensei smiled.

"Wonder who that could be?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.

"They are from Hong Kong who owns a large company which I'm sure minna-san knows!" The Sensei says. "Please welcome Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiiragizawa from Hong Kong!!"

Eriol was the first to step into the classroom then came Syaoran Li. All girl's eyes fell on the two new students except for Sakura and Tomoyo.

Sakura just looked at Syaoran Li. Syaoran noticed Sakura looking at him and smiled and his heart warmed up.

_'She's still as beautiful as ever!'_ Syaoran thought keeping his eyes on Sakura.

_'Huh? Why's he smiling at me?'_ Sakura asked herself.

Syaoran kept his eyes on Sakura the whole time.

"Ok...I think there are two empty spots in the back! You can sit next to Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji!" The Sensei said.

"Ok," They said.

They walked to their seats while the girls drooled when Syaoran passed by them. (I would too!) Syaoran walked up to Sakura and smiled (one of those killer smiles).

"It's great to see you again Sakura!" Syaoran says.

"Huh!??" Sakura says in confusion.

Syaoran's smile turn to a frown.

"Y-You don't remember me??" Syaoran asked sadly.

"Ano...have we met?" Sakura asked confused.

Syaoran felt sad and took his seat behind Sakura, frowning.

_'Why he greets me like as if he known me for a long time?'_ Sakura asked herself.

_'She doesn't remember me............'_ Syaoran thought sadly.

_'What's up with him?'_ Eriol wondered.

_'What's up with her?'_ Tomoyo wondered.

Class began but Sakura and Syaoran didn't pay attention and soon it was time for their next class.

_'Please let me have the same class!!!'_ Syaoran wished.

Next class was math and Syaoran and Sakura had same class. They entered class and teacher began the lesson. Sakura was struggling and Syaoran saw that.

"May I help you with your problem??" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was surprised that Syaoran was asking to help. All the girls felt jealous.

"Syaoran! I need help too!!" A girl called out.

"Ano...sure thanks!" Sakura smiled.

"No problem," Syaoran smiled.

"Why he's helping _her_ for?" Girls muttered around the room.

Syaoran explained the problem and all Sakura could do was nodd over and over. Syaoran smiled brightly.

_'Things will never change with Sakura..._' Syaoran smiled.

_'I swear this guy has a smiling problem...but he seems so nice!'_ Sakura thought.

Soon it came lunch! Sakura and Tomoyo sat under Sakura blossom tree.

"What a tiring day today is!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura and Tomoyo ate lunch and then someone walked up to them.

"May we eat here with you girls?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure go right ahead!" Tomoyo said.

"Arigato!" They thanked.

_'Hoe! Him again!'_ Sakura thought.

"Konnichiwa Sakura!" Syaoran greeted.

"Oh...konnichiwa!" Sakura greeted.

They continued eating silently and when they're were finished, Sakura offered to throw away the tray.

"It's ok Tomoyo! I'll do it!" Sakura insisted.

"I'll help!" Syaoran offered.

"Er...thanks guy!" Tomoyo and Eriol said.

_'Why's he following me!?!'_ Sakura asked herself.

Sakura tried to walk as fast as possible away from Syaoran.

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" Syaoran called out.

"What!?" Sakura asked.

"I need to talk to you," Syaoran said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"First...don't you remember me?" Syaoran asked hoping for a yes.

"Like I said before, I don't think we've been before," Sakura replied.

"Don't you remember the gems and the battle?" Syaoran asked.

"Gems? A battle?? Nani??" Sakura asked confused.

_'She forgot everything that happened. She forgot me, the battle, everyone, and worst...our love...'_ Syaoran frowned.

"Something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"No, nothing's wrong," Syaoran lied frowning.

_'I don't get it! What I do?'_ Sakura frowned a bit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glarie**: Isn't this sad? Syaoran remembers everything while Sakura doesn't. I'd like to thank my friend, Myloko, for this idea! Thanks girl! Aren't we evil??


	17. The Date and The Connection

**Glarie**: Next chapter and hope ya enjoy! ^.~ I'd like to thank **Shirahana** for helping me in this chapter!!! Also thanx to **Myloko** for helping me!!

**Chapter 17 - The Date and The Connection**

**By Glarie**

"So I guess we should head back..." Sakura suggested after the awkward silence.

Sakura began walking back to the others.

_'Think Syaoran think!'_ Syaoran thought.

"Matte Sakura!!" Syaoran called.

"Hai??" Sakura asked.

"Ano...would you go on a date with me??" Syaoran asked.

Sakura was stunned.

_'He wants to go on a date with ME??'_ Sakura asked herself.

Sakura was thinking whether to say yes or no but stared at Syaoran's eyes and could tell he wanted a yes for an answer. Sakura gave a sigh and nodded.

"So I'll pick you up at six then for dinner?" Syaoran asked.

"Sure my address is --" Sakura started.

"No need. I already know where you live!" Syaoran said.

"Er...you do? How can you know where I live if you just came here in Japan awhile ago??" Sakura asked suspiciously.

The bell rang.

_'Saved by the bell!'_ Syaoran thought happily.

"Anyways, gotta go! See you later ok? Ja!" Syaoran said.

Syaoran ran off to his next class and there stood a confused Sakura. Tomoyo ran up to Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you starring at? We got P.E.!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Oh gomen!" Sakura said snapping back to reality.

In Syaoran's class, he couldn't help but wonder _why Sakura lost her memory_???

_'Why doesn't Sakura remember me??? There has to be a way to get her memory back!'_ Syaoran thought.

---**FlashBack**---

"It gives you the chance to save Syaoran's life and everything will be back to normal," Nadeshiko said.

"Really!?!" Sakura said astonished.

"Yes, demo (but) ..." Nadeshiko said.

"Demo?" Sakura asked, not liking the tone in her mother's voice.

"Once this happens, you _won't remember _Syaoran," Nadeshiko said.

---**End Of FlashBack**---

_'She wanted ME to be save that's WHY she doesn't remember ME since she sacrificed our love but I was the one who didn't want to be SAVED and wanted her to stop!'_ Syaoran thought. _'So I guess I remember since I object to the decison she made but she went along! Oh Sakura...'_ (thanks **Shirahana**!!) (So minna-san...does that make sense?)

"Poor Sakura..." Syaoran mumbled.

---**In Sakura's Class**---

"Sakura, you seem distracted..." Tomoyo said.

"No, not at all Tomoyo!" Sakura smiled.

---**FlashBack**---

"I need to talk to you," Syaoran said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"First...don't you remember me?" Syaoran asked hoping for a yes.

"Like I said before, I don't think we've been before," Sakura replied.

"Don't you remember the gems and the battle?" Syaoran asked.

"Gems? A battle?? Nani??" Sakura asked confused.

---**End of FlashBack**---

_'What gems???'_ Sakura asked herself.

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo called. "We have to practice the cheer!!"

"Okay..." Sakura snapped back.

---**In Sakura's Room**---

Sakura is searching through her closet for something to wear and finds a pink skirt and a blouse. 

"Hmm...that'll do I guess!?" Sakura said and changes.

Sakura walks downstairs and Tomoyo looks at Sakura.

"You going somewhere Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.

"Er...yeah..." Sakura said.

Sakura check the clock and it was five minutes until Syaoran will arrive. Tomoyo notice Sakura looking at the clock.

"So...where you going?" Tomoyo asked curious.

"Er...ano...a date with Syaoran," Sakura admitted.

"KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed. "When he asked you?????"

"Er...when I was going to empty our trays," Sakura replied.

The doorbell then rang. Tomoyo opened the door and saw Syaoran standing there holding flowers.

"Sakura!!! Your boyfriend is here!!!!!" Tomoyo shouted loud.

"TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

"Nani???" Tomoyo asked innocently. "Have fun you two!!"

Tomoyo ran upstairs giggling.

"Konbanwa Syaoran! Gomen for Tomoyo's weird behavior!" Sakura smiled.

"Konbanwa. These are for you," Syaoran said and handed Sakura the cherry blossom flowers. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

"Arigato!!" Sakura thanked and blushed.

Sakura and Syaoran heard giggling sounds behind them and a flash. Tomoyo had a camera in her hand.

"Tomoyo!!!!!" Sakura screamed at her.

"Gomen but I couldn't help it! You both look so kawaii as a couple!!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura's face flushed which Syaoran notice.

"Again gomen about Tomoyo's behavior!!" Sakura apologized again.

"It's ok. I think I like the couple part," Syaoran smiled.

Sakura again flushed red.

"Anyways, we gotta get going! JA NE TOMOYO!!!" Sakura said.

"JA!!" Tomoyo smiled and took another picture of Sakura and Syaoran.

Syaoran led Sakura to the car and open the door for her. They enter the car and Syaoran start up the engine and they drove off. After a while, Sakura decided to talk.

"So...ano...where we going??" Sakura asked.

"A restaurant if that's ok with you," Syaoran said.

"It's perfect with whatever you choose!" Sakura smile.

Syaoran drove to a restaurant and they got out, found a seat, and ordered food. While they were enjoying their dinner, Syaoran brung up with subject about the gems.

"Sakura..." Syaoran started.

"Hai????" Sakura said.

"You absolutely remember NOTHING from the battle???" Syaoran asked.

"I already said no," Sakura replied a bit irritated.

_'I wish she could at least remember a bit from the battle....'_ Syaoran wished.

"Please think hard Sakura!!" Syaoran begged.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand and through that, Sakura saw images running through her head. Syaoran saw them too and was hoping Sakura did.

_'Hope this gets through her.....'_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura saw kero, and some gems floating and tugged away from Syaoran's hands.

"What the hell was that????!!!!" Sakura nearly screamed.

_'It's a connection...hmm...somehow I can still remember everything clearly and I just channeled in some image to Sakura's head,'_ Syaoran realized.

Everyone turned their attention to them and Sakura calmed down.

"Ok...I must be seeing things??!!" Sakura muttered.

"What did you see?" Syaoran asked.

"Er...a cat??" Sakura answered.

"And??" Syaoran said urging Sakura on.

"And...ano.....i forgot!!" Sakura exclaimed.

_'Great...just great! She only remember Kero!'_ Syaoran thought.

They continued eating and ignoring the subject. Syaoran talked about his business in Japan and how Eriol is his partner. They talked animately and soon Syaoran drove Sakura home.

"Oyasumi nasai Syaoran and thanks for the dinner!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Your welcome. You think we can go out again?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll think about it! Thanks for tonight!!" Sakura said and entered the apartment.

Syaoran drove away and Sakura found Tomoyo smiling.

"So how was the date???" Tomoyo asked.

"Very...weird...but overall, it's ok!" Sakura smiled. "Anyways, I'm going to sleep...*yawns*"

"Night Tomoyo.." Sakura said.

"Night Sakura.." Tomoyo said.

Sakura got dressed and immediately went to bed.

---**In Sakura's Dream**---

---**Sakura's P.O.V.**---

Where am I? Why am I in the woods??

Just then a girl who looked like Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling ran into the woods too and there floating in the enter is the gem.

"What's that gem? Does this have anything to do with what Syaoran was saying before?" Sakura asked herself.

I watched the girl who looked like me about to reach for the gem when a demon shot a fireball. I was real surprised. Never in my life have I seen anything that _ugly_ before! I heard the girl who looked like Tomoyo asked what does the demon want. Then I saw Meiling _teleported_ away!

"Whoa......" I mumbled.

I saw this girl concentrated hard and the demon was destroyed and to my surprise, the girl said, "You go Sakura!"

"Is that me?? WAS that me???" Sakura asked over and over.

I saw 'Sakura' grab the gem and disappeared away.

---**End of Dream**---

Sakura woke up from her dream.

"Was that ME?? Was that me defeating whatever that ugly thing??" Sakura asked herself. "And what's with the gem???"

_'Why was Tomoyo in my dream and Meiling?? How did Meiling vanish like that?? oh...so many questions giving me a headache!!'_ Sakura thought.

"Today is so weird...ever since I met Syaoran..." Sakura said to herself.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glarie:** Yep! That's it! NOW MINNA-SAN KNOWS _WHY_ SYAORAN REMEMBERS!!! sorry that thiz is short!!! but for da next few chapters...it might be this short as well!!


	18. What are these dreams trying to tell me?

**Glarie**: Hey! Gomen for not updating! I went to places and I got lazy again working with my other fics! ^-^ But I'm back to this fic and I think this is going to be short! ~_~ I wish it could be longer! *sigh* Anyways, I want to finish this fic ASAP!

To **Mashi-maro:**  Of course I'm leaving you in suspense! That's my way of torturing ya'll! ^.~ I like your suggestion but I'm too lazy to make Ky come back! And how too? Time went back! No witches...etc! So I don't know any way for Ky to come back since he don't exist! XD

To **StarJade:** I'm glad ya like it! Witches are kewl to me! Like Charm except I didn't want to do a crossover kind of fic! That idea has already been taken! Oh well...I was thinking of that though! ^-^

To **Sakura/Sagwa:** What's Ming Lu? I can be very clueless ok! So I don't know what you're trying to tell me! What does that have to do with the story btw?

To **kitty kat (and friends): **Hee hee! Me evil aren't I? I love torturing ya'll sometimes! It's something I enjoy! XD WOW! My fanfic is really that bad?? This isn't evil...[sorta]! If you wanted me to be more **evil**, I could have made one of them die! XD Like Sakura dies and Syaoran is upset, sad, depressed...etc! ^_^ Now that's evil!

To **Shirahana:** If I would write a sequel...what would it be? New evil or something but I'm not even sure since they got no more powers anymore! You think I'm HERE to satisfy the fans?!!?? Are you INSANE?!?! Of course NOT! ....[sorta]....Why would I satisfy them when I can torture my own story and get flames!? I luv flames! Cause I'll just yell back! ^.~ Me a psycho! ^^

To **Keetra:** Thanks for hating me! I got another enemy to add on the list! XD Well, no one DIED! Unless you want me to add someone that's gonna die!

To **sakura_miaka**: Glad you liked it and hope you feel better! Which I bet you are! lol. Enjoy this chapter!!! ^_^

To **hoshi_tomodachis: **I'm making you jealous?!? How?? Wha I do? I'm no good write! Imma ok that's all! I wish to be a great writer someday but that can *never* happen! ...Anyways, read! XD

**Chapter 18 - What are these dreams trying to tell me?**

**By Glarie**

"Wait a minute...I also had those weird images floating in my mind when I was in that restaurant!" Sakura exclaimed. "And that soft touch...HUH?! Why am I talking about Syaoran's hand?!?!"

_'Though he does have a gentle touch...ARG! Ok, I'm definitely weird!'_ Sakura mentally slapped herself. A little red show on Sakura's cheek. (a lil sign)

Sakura checked the time and it was only 2 in the morning. Realizing nothing to do, Sakura fell back sleep again.

---**Dream**---

I was again in the forest and the same 3 girls (Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling) appeared again and then I saw a temple right before me! The 3 girls walked up the steps to the door. I listened to them closely

"Stupid door!!!!" Meiling whined.

"Stand back guys," 'Sakura' ordered.

I saw 'Sakura' close her eyes and in minutes, the door slowly open making loud noises. Just then something caught my eye. _'What was that I just saw?? 2 figures up on the tree???'_ I wondered to myself. I heard them say, "Our cystal are getting brighter so we should be near!" 

"_What are they talking about? The gems or whatever_?!" Sakura mumbled. Then there was a loud voice.

"Stop right there!!" The voice boomed.

"Who's going to make me?!" Meiling replied.

"ME!" The voice boomed.

The figures step out of the shadow. _'Oh my gosh!!! He looks like Syaoran! and that guy with blue hair, he too looks like Eriol! I better watch this fight...'_ Sakura thought watching. Sakura heard Syaoran shout.

"Look here you stupid girl!" Syaoran shouted. "If we're so weak, fight us!"

"Nah! You're not worth my time," Meiling said calmly.

_'Uh oh...he looks angry...' _Sakura thought hiding still. Then she heard 'Sakura' shout to Syaoran.

"Who are you!" 'Sakura' shouted.

"I'm a warlock," Syaoran replied.

---**End of Dream**---

Sakura woke up hearing the same word repeating over and over in her mind...'warlock'. _'Is it true? Syaoran is a warlock? But how could that be?? Warlocks aren't even real!'_ Sakura had many questions wanting to be answered.

"I wonder why Eriol and Syaoran appeared in my dream..." Sakura said aloud.

"Who???" A voice asked from behind them.

"T-T-Tomoyo!!!" Sakura gasped.

"I thought I heard you say Eriol and Syaoran..." Tomoyo said.

"Iie! Nandemonai!" Sakura said quickly. "I'm going to visit Oka-san!"

"Oh, ok," Tomoyo said. "I'm going to go shopping with Meiling then."

Sakura changed into a blouse and skirt and went downstairs for breakfast. It was Saturday. Sakura ate her breakfast and quickly left her apartment and walked to her old house where her mom is. Along the walk, she just kept thinking of the dreams she recently had. _'What are they trying to tell me? That witches and warlocks are real? And why do I keep seeing gems...like the one Syaoran was talking about? I even saw myself, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol in my dreams!'_ Sakura thought wanting answers. Sakura then arrived and rang the doorbell.

"It's me Oka-san!" Sakura said.

Nadeshiko opened the door and greeted Sakura with a hug and led her in. Sakura sat down on the couch and Nadeshiko made tea. After a while, Nadeshiko asked.

"So Sakura, what brings you here?" Nadeshiko asked. (aren't ya'll happier that she's alive??)

"I ano...have some questions," Sakura said.

"What is it?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Usually when people have dreams that almost seem impossible or feels so real, you think they're real as in like it has happened before?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...they say that when peoples sleep, their spirit rises out of their body and travels to places and maybe perhaps the future and past. Usually the reason why the person remembers their dream clearly is because they have seen it since their spirit have visited that certain place and maybe what you see are '_real_'," Nadeshiko explained. *My history teacher told me that! ^_~ I think it's true!*

"Oh! Seems true," Sakura said thinking of all her oka-san had just said.

"Why you ask??" Nadeshiko asked.

"Oh ano, no reason," Sakura said. "Just wondering..."

They continued chatting about friends, life, and then the topic ended up on school.

"So Sakura, how's school? Got a boyfriend yet??" Nadeshiko asked all of a sudden.

"A-Ano...iie, no boyfriend," Sakura replied thinking of a 'certain' amber eye man with messy chestnut hair (was that right?). "But I'm doing ok in school!

"That's good to hear," Nadeshiko smiled. "Have you found an interest in any guys or dating??"

"Er...ano...well, y-yeah," Sakura said stuttering.

"Who is it??" Nadeshiko asked.

"Ano...his name is Syaoran Li," Sakura replied.

"Oh! He's from Hong Kong ne?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Hai! He has a large company here," Sakura said. "His partner is Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Sakura..." Nadeshiko started.

"Hai?" Sakura replied.

"Do you love him??" Nadeshiko asked.

"HUH!?!? B-But I just met him! I haven't really got to know him!" Sakura said shocked.

"Well, there is something called love at first sight Sakura," Nadeshiko smiled.

"Well, I'm not even sure if that is true!" Sakura exclaimed.

"How can you be so sure??" Nadeshiko asked.

"Because I-" Sakura was lost at words.

Was it really true love? Do I really love Syaoran deep down but just don't know or maybe don't want to admit it. Does Syaoran even love me?? How can just one date show that I truly love him? Maybe he's one of those players...nah! I wonder...how does he know so much about me and those whatever gems and the battle???? Sakura kept asking herself all those questions which were stuck in her brain, not noticing her mom smiling at her.

_'Good luck Sakura...'_ Nadeshiko smiled.

---**In Shopping Mall**---

Meiling and Tomoyo were shopping in the mall. Tomoyo was quiet and Meiling had noticed that. All the time in the mall, Tomoyo would stay quiet and not be in her genki self.

"Tomoyo what's wrong??" Meiling asked.

"It's...Sakura," Tomoyo said.

"What about Sakura??" Meiling asked confused.

"It's just that...well, she's not her usual genki self and I suspect she's keeping some secrets away from me," Tomoyo replied.

"What makes you think Sakura'k keeping secrets from you?" Meiling asked.

"I'm her best friend! She always tells me everything!" Tomoyo said.

"Everything eh??" Meiling said.

"Well, not sure about everything..." Tomoyo said quietly.

"Well, let's buy something for Sakura then," Meiling suggested.

Tomoyo smiled and they continued shopping and looking for something to buy for Sakura.

---**Back to Sakura**---

Sakura and her mom were chatting happily until Sakura checked her watch finding it was 7 something. Sakura said she had to go home. They said goodbye and hugged and Sakura left the house.

On her way home, she kept thinking about what her mother told her about people's _spirit_ going to places like the _past_ or _future_. _'Was my dream somewhere in the past or future at all? They seem so real!' _Sakura thought. _'What are these dreams trying to tell me?'_ Sakura kept asking herself and didn't notice someone walking in front of her with his head down. They bumped into each other. Sakura was about to fall down but Syaoran caught her wrist.

"Arigato..." Sakura thanked. "Gomen, I wasn't watching."

"I wasn't either," Syaoran chuckled.

"Syaoran?!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Where you heading??" Syaoran asked.

"H-Home..." Sakura mumbled.

Sakura felt her cheeks red when she had bumped into Syaoran but luckily Syaoran didn't notice since it was a little dark.

"May I walk you home??" Syaoran asked.

"S-Sure..." Sakura replied.

They walked to Sakura's house. During the whole walk, Sakura was thinking of that dream and what Syaoran said to her in the restaurant and school. _'Why is he saying all these things that are happening in my dreams? How does he know??'_ Sakura thought.

_'Poor Sakura...wondering if she had any of those weird dreams or anything after that incident in the restaurant,'_ Syaoran thought frowning.

They walked quietly during the walk. Syaoran was usually frowning thinking what would happen if Sakura never remember. Sakura was thinking about what her Oka-san had told her about dreams. None of them realized that they had just reached Sakura's apartment.

"Arigato Syaoran for walking me home. See you at school. Oyasumi nasai," Sakura said.

"Yeah...oyasumi nasai," Syaoran said quietly.

Sakura enter the house. Outside, Syaoran was still looking at the door.

_'Please regain your memory back soon Sakura...'_ Syaoran thought one last time and left.

Sakura enter the kitchen and found Tomoyo cooking dinner. Tomoyo turned around and she had a smile on her face.

"What you so happy about??" Sakura asked.

"Well, me and Meiling went shopping and we bought some clothes for you! They're real kawaii!!!" Tomoyo squealed.

"Demo don't I already have many clothes??" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I know but these clothes are for you to attract Syaoran's attention on dates!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Sakura sweatdropped. Tomoyo led Sakura out of the room and into Sakura's room. Tomoyo flicked on the switch for the lights and there shone piles of clothes neatly stacked together on top of Sakura's bed. A huge sweatdropped shone on Sakura's head. Tomoyo urge Sakura to try the clothes and Sakura just did as told. Each time Sakura showed Tomoyo the outfit, Tomoyo would squeal a "kawaii". Then Tomoyo went back to cooking which left Sakura alone.

"If what Oka-san told me...maybe these dreams are _real_..." Sakura said to herself. "But what are they trying to tell me? That warlocks do _exist_? That were are these odd gems and that those peoples in my dream are actually real and all these have _happened_ before??"

Sakura was thinking until Tomoyo called for dinner. Sakura went downstairs and Tomoyo set the food on the table. They began eating talking about their day until Sakura brought up a question.

"Tomoyo, do you think dreams are real?? Like the dreams we dream when we sleep?" Sakura said.

"I believe them! Well, not my nightmares though," Tomoyo said.

They laughed and ate. Soon the clock striked 9 and Sakura decided to go to sleep. Sakura changed into her p.j.'s and went to sleep hoping her dream would tell her what it meant.

---**Dream**---

_I was in my classroom! Why was I appearing here for?? Oh well...gotta know what this yume means. I heard our homeroom teacher talk. _(In italics...it's Sakura talking/thinking!!!)__

"Class, we got 2 transfer students," The teacher announced. No one seemed surprised. "Please welcome Syaoran Li and Eriol Hiirasigazawa!"

"Syaoran, you can sit behind Sakura Kinomoto in the back," The teacher said.

_So this is really real. Since he did say my name. I can't believe I'm a **witch**!!! Oh god, this is so weird. But this is the past or future?? I wonder how Syaoran knew so much...even though he's a warlock!_

Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling sat under a cherry blossom tree and ate their lunch. Then Syaoran and Eriol headed their way and asked them if they could join them.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto," She introduced.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo introduced.

_I wonder what this dream is trying to tell me. That Syaoran was a transfer student too and Eriol?_

"I'm Syaoran Li and this guy is Eriol," Syaoran said.

_So basically they're just transfer students here...nothing much happening._

Then many flashed shown and there stood Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran and Eriol blocking their way.

"We'll give you a chance. Leave and we will spare you," Syaoran said.

"Forget it!" Sakura shouted.

Just then Tomoyo chanted a freezing spell but Syaoran and Eriol weren't frozen but smiling evilly. "Why aren't you frozen?" I heard Tomoyo yell. 

"Like I said, we're the strong warlocks," Eriol said.

Then more flashes came. _Hmm...how I'm in Penguin King Park! So why am I here? Oh yeah, the gems I guess. _"Let's split up!" I heard Sakura said.

_I saw Syaoran came out of nowhere and got Meiling angry by insulting her. Then after some fighting, Eriol appeared and whispered something and they both vanished._

---**In Hell**---

_I just appeared in a dark black place full of evil. Then I saw this guy covered in the shadows sitting on his throne I guess and there stood Syaoran and Eriol!!! i saw in their hand was a **gem**! OMG! I hope Syaoran isn't **evil** but that guy on the throne looks evil!!!_

"Splendid job!" The guy said.

"Arigatou," Syaoran and Eriol said.

---**End of Dream**---

Sakura sit up on her bed shocked.

_'So Eriol and Syaoran were transfer students and now they got the gem and I appeared in **Hell**??? Are Syaorana and Eriol really bad guys?? I hope not!'_ Sakura thought frightened a little.

Sakura went back to sleep.

**Morning (it's monday)**

Sakura woke up hearing the clock. Sakura have been having dreams now about the gems and slowly it was beginning to make a little sense.

"But I still need the answer! Is Syaoran evil??" Sakura said aloud. "Well, hopefully one of my dreams will tell me..."

Sakura got up and changed and went downstairs. They greeted good morning to each other and ate. They then went to school and into their homerooms. Throughout the whole day, Sakura avoided Syaoran and didn't want to make eye-contact. Classes went by and Syaoran caught up with Sakura.

"Sakura what's wrong? Why you avoiding me??" Syaoran asked.

"Just stuffs I'm thinking about," Sakura said and walked away.

Syaoran was confused and grabbed her hand to stop her. It was then a _connection_ was made. Syaoran saw some images of Sakura's dream she has been having. About the gems, about the transfer, and Hell. Syaoran saw that Sakura had the question if Syaoran was evil. Syaoran dropped Sakura's hand and Sakura was shocked.

_'Another connection made and she thinks I'm evil?!?!'_ Syaoran shook his head.

_'What was that? Did he just saw what I saw???'_ Sakura thought nervously.

"I-I got to go," Sakura said.

Sakura ran down the hallway leaving Syaoran there....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glarie**: Poor Sakura! Isn't Glarie evil?? =D Anyways review!!!


	19. Is Syaoran Evil???

**Glarie here! Hey, gomen for not updating sooner! I kinda was wondering what I should do next on this chapter! More dreams I guess!!! =) Yeah...torturing Sakura is so fun! And gomen for the typos I done!!! ;; Anyways, enjoy! ^^**

**To Mashi-maro - **You don't want it to end! O.o But I do! XD I had run out of ideas!! ;;

To **Kuarri** - You must have read wrong. Time as flown back and they aren't witches anymore! ^^;;;

To **Saber Ice** - You like the way Meiling talks back! O.O *lol* Yeah, me too! ;) Thanks for comment! ^^

To **Pink Cherry Blossom** - Me spawn of satan? O:-) Kewl!

**Chapter 19 - Is Syaoran Evil???**

**By Glarie**

Sakura ran down the school's hallway not even looking where she was heading. Before she knew it, she was out right under the cherry blossom trees. Petals fell down from the tree and the wind blowing it. Sakura climbed up the tree and sat down on the branch.

_'Is Syaoran really evil? He can't be! He's so nice and caring! _Sakura thought. _'And why do I always have connections with ONLY Syaoran? There's something special about him...'_

**Back to Syaoran**

"Must be tough but please hang in there _my_ Sakura...." Syaoran said quietly.

Syaoran walked down the hallway to Sakura's direction with his head down. He then bumped in Tomoyo.

"Gomen nasai," Syaoran apologized.

"It's ok! Umm...are you ok thought Syaoran??" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't I be???" Syaoran asked.

"Well, you seem to have a lot in your mind lately! Does it have to deal with Sakura??" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe..." Syaoran answered. "Gotta search for Sakura. Ja!"

Syaoran ran down the hallway to the one place he knew where Sakura could be. Outside around the cherry blossom tree. Syaoran walked outside and found Sakura sitting down on the branch. He knew Sakura was thinking but he couldn't help but ask Sakura on a date. Maybe again for another connection but thought it over and decided not to ask Sakura.

"Sakura..." Syaoran started.

"Yeah..." Sakura said.

"You um wanna go on another date? You don't have to..." Syaoran said.

"Well, umm I'm busy with erm stuffs so maybe some other time ok?" Sakura said.

"Sure ok," Syaoran answered.

_'Yeah I gotta let her have time to think I guess...'_ Syaoran thought. (minna-san : *nods*)

"Well um see ya...." Syaoran said. (yeah i know...lame conversation! XD -.-;;;;;;;)

Sakura stared at Syaoran as he left. She then went back to all her thinking about her recent dreams she had. After a while, the bell rang and Sakura headed to their next class. It was P.E. and the guys were playing soccer again. Sakura blushed at the sight of Syaoran but started cheer leading. After class was over, Sakura walked back to her apartment slowly just staring at the ground. She stopped and arrived and open the door. Tomoyo was already in there.

"Hey Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "How cheerleading go?"

"Oh um ok I guess..." Sakura answered.

Sakura immediately started on her homework, math and language and another report. After writing and thinking, all her homeworks were completed and Sakura and Tomoyo ate dinner.

"So Sakura, what did Syaoran ask you at lunch??" Tomoyo suddenly asked.

"How you know? Well, he asked my on a date," Sakura answered.

"So what you say?" Tomoyo asked.

"Tomoyo, it's 8:23! If I say yes, I would be on my date already!" Sakura said.

"Aww! Why ya say no for??" Tomoyo asked.

"Busy you know!" Sakura answered.

Sakura quickly finish her dinner and took a shower. She dressed in her pj's and slipped under her covers on her bed. Slowly she fell asleep.

---**Dream**---

_(remember! When Sakura talks, it's in italic! ^^ Reminding you! And also...it's in Sakura's POV!)_

I appear to be in my kitchen where I saw Tomoyo cooking breakfast. Just then I heard a loud thumb and saw Sakura fall flat on the ground. Then weird flashes appeared and I was now in my homeroon where I found Sakura and Tomoyo come in and then Syaoran and Eriol. 

_More flashes appeared..._

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol were in the gym and the teacher told them to perform. I was surprised when Syaoran did flips, a handstand and jumped up to the air and did triple flips and landed back on a handstand and backflipped. He jumped off the platform and did another triple flip and then landed.

_Wow! Syaoran is great! Uh oh...Meiling doesn't look too happy about all this!_

Then I heard Sakura shriek and Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura ran outside and I followed them. I heard them saying they sensed a gem! Tomoyo chanted something and then they went back into the gym.

No one was inside and they found Eriol and Syaoran. They challenged them and have to go through an obstacle. Meiling went against Syaoran.

_It's impossible to beat Syaoran! He's so fast!_

I saw Syaoran and Meiling started and ran in a straight line through rings on fire. Meiling jumped through and went over to climb a wall and landed in the pool. They both swam accross in amazing speed and went through some car tires. Next came a very narrowed place for them to squeeze in but Meiling managed to get through. Next came a maze which happened to be a illusion and then on the deep pit showed spikes which could go through a human's body and a board that led across to the other side. After jumping around, Meiling reached gem but it disappeared.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHERE'S THE GEM??" Meiling shouted.

"You think we're pathetic to put the real gem?" Syaoran laughed evilly.

_I heard Tomoyo screaming at Syaoran to give them the gems and I saw Sakura asked where was it._

Eriol had made Meiling do the obstacle so that she can get tired and he knew that Sakura was already tired which only left Tomoyo alone. I then saw their crystals light up and it show that Eriol and Syaoran had the gems. Meiling challenged Eriol to a fight. After many kicks and punches, Meiling knew she wasn't getting anywhere so she used her powers and disappeared. She managed to kick Eriol without him knowing and got the gem and they disappeared.

_More flashes appeared..._

I found Sakura, Meiling, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol in a gift shop. Sakura starring at a teddy bear and Eriol had noticed that and bought it without Sakura knowing. He handed it to her when they came out of the shop and I noticed Syaoran. He was mad! He was gritting his teeth.

More flashes appeared and I found Sakura, Meiling, and Tomoyo battling Eriol and Syaoran. I noticed Sakura holding the bear and I saw Syaoran throwing fireballs at Sakura. It managed to burn the teddy bear and to my surprise and everyone's, there was a gem inside! They ran away quickly.

_More flashes appeared..._

I saw Tomoyo and Sakura in two piece swimsuits! I heard Tomoyo say something.

"Sugoi! You look totally kawaii! You're definitely gonna attract Syaoran's attention!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

Later Syaoran and Eriol arrived. I could tell Eriol was starring at Tomoyo and Sakura came crashing down the stairs but Syaoran caught her. She was blushing!!

_What! She blushed! So I guess the other Sakura did like Syaoran! Hmm..._

Then they arrived at beach. All of them were having fun and Tomoyo got a tan. Sakura and Syaoran were swimming in the ocean chasing each other. After that, they arrived back to shore and then a large wave went crashing down on Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura and Syaoran ducked down! After that, they sighed and were soo close and their eyes met in a trance, starring at one another. Their face came closer until Meiling came and spoiled the scene.

_They are now at their apartment house_

Meiling held a gem in her hand and explained everything and how she had got the gem without anyone noticing. Next day, they went to museum and happened to find the gem in a painting which Sakura and Tomoyo got it out. They got it before Syaoran and Eriol could find out though they did sense it but Meiling was bugging them.

---**End of Dream**---

Sakura sat up on her bed thinking about what had happened in her dreams.

"That surely was one heck of a long dream but it gave me a lot of info about the gems and such!" Sakura exclaimed.

It was 5:56 and Sakura went to the bathroom to take a shower. She changed into some jeans and tank top and went downstairs to the kitchen. Sakura cooked breakfast. Tomoyo then came down awhile later and was very surprised.

"Either you had a bad sleep or you wanted to surprise me," Tomoyo said.

"Hmm...bad sleep," Sakura murmur.

Sakura cooked the breakfast and set the food the on the plates. They began eating.

_'Oh my gosh...I actually WAS going to kiss Syaoran!!!'_ Sakura thought, her mind wondering to Syaoran.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura strangely but chose to to ignore Sakura's face written all over with surprise. They ate silently and the time was 6:35. They washed dishes and got their backpack and headed off to school. 

They locked the door and walked the way to school. Along the walk, they met up with Syaoran and Eriol.

"Ohayo," Sakura and Tomoyo greeted.

"Ohayo," Syaoran and Eriol greeted.

"So Sakura, how about tonight?" Syaoran asked.

Eriol and Tomoyo looked confused. Sakura thought for awhile and nodded, not saying anything. Syaoran smiled and was still worried for Sakura. They walked to their school and walked to their classroom and took a seat. No one was there.

"We're early," Sakura said.

It was only 6:46. They all chatted until the whole class came and then the sensei. They greeted Meiling when she had came in. Class was pretty much easy. Sakura was in 6th period and the sensei asked to see Sakura after class.

"Hai??" Sakura said.

"Sakura, you did real good on your math test! I'm real happy for you," The sensei said.

"Arigato," Sakura said.

Sakura left the room and Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol were outside waiting.

"What he asked you for?" Meiling asked.

Sakura smiled and show them her math score. They all gasp. 98% on her math test.

"Wow!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
"You did great!" Syaoran said.

Sakura blushed but shook it off and they went down to the cherry blossom tree and ate their lunch. After eating, they went to P.E. and did the usual stretches and cheerleading. After that, Sakura went home to get ready for her date with Syaoran. She quickly finish her homework and picked out a skirt and blouse.

"Yeah perfect!" Sakura said to herself.

Sakura changed and found it was 5:58. Sakura ran downstairs and waited for Syaoran to arrive and chatted with Tomoyo for awhile. Then the doorbell rang. Sakura opened the door and found a dazzling Syaoran. He handed roses to her and Sakura thanked him. They left for their date but not before Tomoyo could snap a picture of them. They head out to Syaoran's car and got in and he drove.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked.

"I was thinking of a sushi restaurant," Syaoran said. (mm..SUSHI!!)

"I love sushi!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Great," Syaoran said.

They drove to the restaurant and got a table. They got their food and began eating.

"Wow! They should name this sushi palace or maybe paradise," Sakura said.

Syaoran laughed and nodded in agreement. While eating, Sakura had finished one large plate of sushi and was going for the second. After chatting about their lives, family, then the subject yet again landed on dreams but Sakura was the one who asked.

"Syaoran..." Sakura started.

"Yeah?" Syaoran said.

"How did you know about gems and warlocks, battles or whatever???" Sakura asked.

_'So she finally decided to ask that,'_ Syaoran thought.

"Well, if you check in your recent dreams, I *was* a warlock," Syaoran said. 

"You said *was*! So you were a warlock?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Syaoran answered.

"So why are you human now? Why aren't you a warlock?? And why does my dream involve myself, Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol, and you??" Sakura asked.

"You'll find out," Syaoran just said.

Sakura stopped asking and wondered why Syaoran didn't give her the answer. Last time when he saw her, he wanted like to tell her everything he knew but now he's not even telling me much! What has gone into Syaoran?? Sakura was so confused but ate and ignored the subject.

"Syaoran, you ever had a girlfriend??" Sakura asked all of a sudden.

"Yeah, few, but we didn't stay a couple for even 2 weeks," Syaoran answered. "How about you??"

"Well, um, once," Sakura answered.

"How long you guys stay a couple??" Syaoran asked.

"Umm...5 months," Sakura answered. "But then we broke up. His name is Jeff."

_(minna-san do you remember [i think] in chapter 1 about Sakura saying she broke up with Jeff???)_

"Ohhh....." Was only Syaoran's answer.

Sakura just didn't really like talking about her boyfriend, especially on their date. She just ate quietly trying to avoid eye contact with Syaoran. Syaoran was just plain confused. They ate in silence and then Syaoran paid for their food. Sakura thanked him. They both walked back to the car. In the car, they both didn't walk until Syaoran spoke up.

"It's only 7:34 so do you wanna head to a park?" Syaoran asked.

"Uh sure," Sakura answered. (not much conversation -.-)

Syaoran drove to the park. When they got out, they took a walk around the park. Stars in the sky, crickets shirping during the night, and a perfect looking couple walking around. Sakura was shivering and Syaoran noticed and handed her his jacket. Sakura thanked him and blushed. She starred up at the night stars twinkling so bright as ever.

"I wish I could be those stars..." Sakura murmured in a low voice which Syaoran didn't hear.

"You know Sakura..." Syaoran started.

"Huh?" Sakura said.

"I wish I could just hold you in my arms and that we could fly to the stars," Syaoran finished smiling.

Sakura blushed and looked up at the sky.

_'Did he heard what I say?'_ Sakura thought.

"I want to fly there too. Seems soo close," Sakura said softly.

"Yeah..." Syaoran murmured.

He had just pictured Sakura flying up in the night sky with cute pair of wings, dancing around and smiling. He was interrupted when Sakura spoke .

"I think we got to head back..." Sakura spoke.

"Yeah ok," Syaoran said snapping out of his daydream. (he means nightdream ^^)

They walked back to the car and Syaoran droved to Sakura's apartment. They said goodbye and goodnight and Sakura unlocked the door and headed. She found Tomoyo watching T.V. Sakura walked up slowly to her room and heard Tomoyo spoke.

"How was your date Sakura??" Tomoyo asked.

"Fine fine," Sakura answered.

Sakura went up to her room and took a shower and got ready for bed. She pulled up the covers to her shoulder, ready for another dream and that hopefully the dream will make sense. Sakura shut her eyes and in minutes, she was asleep.

---**Dream**---

Sakura and Syaoran were playing basketball against some other peoples. In the end, Sakura and Syaoran won. Sakura told Meiling, Tomoyo, and Eriol that they would catch up. Sakura told Syaoran to come outside.

"S-Syaoran..." Sakura started.

"Yes??" Syaoran said.

"U-Uh...I got something to tell you. Meet me under the cherry blossom tree in 5 minutes," Sakura said.

"Uh ok..." Syaoran said.

I followed them outside and found Sakura and Syaoran right under the cherry blossom tree.

"You wanted to tell me something," Syaoran said.

"I-I know we haven't known each other for a long t-time but this feeling I have --" Sakura said.

"Huh??" Syaoran said.

"W-What I'm trying to say is....I love you!!" Sakura exclaimed.

---**End of Dream**---

Sakura woke up very surprised.

"I love Syaoran??" Sakura said.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Glarie**: ^^ Finished!! XD Am I evil????? =) REVIEW!! JA NE!


	20. I know My Feelings!!! Ashiteru!!!

**Glarie** - Heya minna-san!** I think this is going to be the last chapter!!!** Well, it was fun while it lasted! :) I'm not even sure if I should create a sequel! If you do have an idea for a **sequel** tell me in review and I MIGHT try it! ONLY IF IT'S GOOD! ;) So now lemme say thanks!! *lol* Sorry if I can't add you all but **thank you so much for reviewing each chapters!!!**

To **Eevetta** - Glad ya like the ending! ^_^ Sounds funny though! *lol* Thank you for reviewing! This is going to be last chapter as I said above! Enjoy! ^_^

To **Kirei Crystal** - Well, ur gonna find out the ending and how everything turns out! ;) Well, if ya check this title, ^^ you'll know! Thanks bunch for reviews!! =)

To **Lilyflower** - Thanks! =) Hope ya like this chapter!

To **Natalie** - Why u sniff for? The ending of chap19 was sad! o.o Well, this one isn't! ^^ Enjoy!!

To **Odessa** - Heya girl! thanks for ALL the reviews you gave! ^.^ Enjoy this one!!

To **Cat** - Actually I hadn't really planned for Eriol and Tomoyo to be together! During the last 3 chapters it all seemed to be all about Sakura and Syaoran which is true! ^^ Well, sorry to disappoint you! No E+T! Although it was suppose to be! newaz read this chap!

To **ANIME/GAME^Angel^MOLLY Saiyan** - Thanks for all the reviews you gave me for the previous chapters! ^^ I love them! *lol* Oh and hope you enjoy this ending and all! ;) Thanks again!! ^.^

To **Cherry Tenshi** - Of course I'm evil! but have u heard of "pure evil"! If I was pure evil, I could have let Sakura die when Ky killed her blah blah and Syaoran get *very* angry and hell rules!! Now that's evil but then I will get flames! =P

To **Shirahana** - Yes she finally does! Isn't that great!! ^0^ *cheers and claps* Well, you better like this chapter and update yours! Don't make me wait and since it took like over 2 weeks...I except it to be LONG!!! So...enjoy this chap and ending! ^^

To **Keetra** - Mmmmm...sushi!!! Yeah who cares! :P I would love a sushi date! *lol* yummy!! =) Yes I know it gets dull and all but this is last chapter!! =P So a bit more dull but ending shud be...ok? lol so read!

To **Legendary Street Racer** - well ur wish is granted! This is the last chapter!! ^^ Yes finally the last! I never expected this chapter go to 20!! XD I was planning 18? 17? *lol* But thanks for ALL the reviews! wow! thankies thankies!!!!!! So enjoy this! ;)

To **Sakura_maika** - If you read carefully in chapter 17 it says! Here it is: _'She wanted ME to be save that's WHY she doesn't remember ME since she sacrificed our love but I was the one who didn't want to be SAVED and wanted her to stop!'_ Syaoran thought. _'So I guess I remember since I object to the decison she made but she went along! Oh Sakura...' _Yep! That's it!! 

To **Pink Cherry Blossom** - Awww! Thanks for the sweet compliment!! Of course I'm evil! But if you really wanna see the rest of the evil side..I could delete chapter 16,17,18,19 and then rewrite it saying Sakura dies and Syaoran dies and Hell rules!!! Now ain't that evil? Anyways.......thanks for reviews!!! Thanks! So enjoy!

To **Blueangelbaby** - Did you even read the last chapter or anything? Cause Nadeshiko IS alive! I think you zoomed in! XD Where did you even get the idea of them being dead!? Anyways, read this chap!

To **Rosetta** - Hey! Thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy this one! ^0^

To **Mashi-maro** - Gomen! ^^;;;; Well, I don't mind peoples cursing at me! I'm use to it! And of course this story is going fast! I wanna finish this up asap and work on my other story! ^0^ And you're not evil! =P If you are, you're not pure evil! :-D

To **Bluekitty113** - You gonna die! o.O Well, here's the last final chapter! ^-^ Enjoy!!

**Thanks to everyone else who reviewed!! Arigato gozaimasu!!!**

**Chapter 20 - I know My Feelings!!! Ashiteru!!!**

**By Glarie**

"Yeah...it has to be love! I mean like I blush around him and I always feel so safe around him!" Sakura said to herself. "Besides, who can't fall for his charms?" (Hmm...who can't??)

Sakura giggled to herself. It was already five in the morning. Sakura took a shower and got dressed in some sweatpants and t-shirt and got a jacket. She went downstairs and out the door. She took a morning jog and thinking about her recent dreams.

_'I think I do love him!...Oh wait! I do love him!!! He's so caring in my dreams even though he was evil and all...but then he changes! He can't be evil of course! But I still need to know why he's here and not evil! He even know about my dreams! How could that be??'_ Sakura thought jogging along.

After jogging around three blocks, Sakura head back and entered the apartment. She took a shower again and got dressed into different clothes. She cooked breakfast. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, waffles, and some orange juice were set on the table. Tomoyo came down smelling the sweet aroma.

"Mmm...watcha cook that smells so good?" Tomoyo asked licking her lips. "Did ya roast a cat?"

"Roast a cat!?" Sakura asked confused. "Now where the heck ya get that idea???"

"I was dreaming of roasting a cat for dinner...hmm...or was it a dog? But it sure tasted great!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"And I thought I had weird dreams.." Sakura murmured. "How did the cat or dog tasted?"

"It tasted great! Maybe we should have that for dinner!" Tomoyo suggested.

Sakura sweatdropped. She placed the food down on the table. They said their thanks and began eating.

_'Why do I feel like I miss...'_ Sakura thought.

"...Kero..." Sakura finished.

"Kero??" Tomoyo questioned.

"Ano nevermind," Sakura replied.

"Tell me! Who's kero!" Tomoyo demanded.

"Uh....a cat??" Sakura answered. "Maybe it's the cat's name in your dream?!"

"Actually I named the cat in my dream porkchop!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura sweatdropped again and listened to Tomoyo telling Sakura about her dream. The subject left from Kero to about where Tomoyo cooked the cat. She kept ranting on and on until Sakura checked the clock and gasp. She quickly ate and they headed out to the school running at top speed.

~~~~~

Syaoran was waiting for Sakura to enter the class any moment. One more minute till class will begin and Sakura and Tomoyo hadn't shown up. It was really like Tomoyo to be late but for Sakura, it's normal. Just then I saw two girls zoomed into the classroom and then the sensei came in. Sakura and Tomoyo took their seats.

"Ohayo!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted quickly.

"Eh ohayo!" Syaoran and Eriol answered.

"Why you late?" Syaoran whispered.

"We were caught up on something," Sakura answered. 

Tomoyo giggled. The sensei took roll and then class began. After class, math came. Sakura groaned at all these complicated problems she had to solve before the end of class and she wasn't getting anymore. 

"Dumb math! I wish I could sue that guy who invented such thing..." Sakura muttered in a low voice.

Syaoran chuckled and did his work. (it's a test) After the time was up, the sensei instructed everyone to drop down their pencils and hand the papers to the front row. Everyone passed their papers up and the sensei said the test results should be up by tomorrow. They left to their next class and then break time. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran stepped out into the cold morning.

"Ugh! Breaktime is only 15 minutes!" Sakura groaned. "If I don't pass my math test, I'm going to sue that person..."

Sakura continued complaining about all her math problems and how she wish she could get some kind of revenge. Little did they know, someone was watching them from nearby bushes.

The bell rang signaling all the students to head to their next class which caused everyone in the campus to groan. They all dragged themself to their next class and prepared for another boring class. The guy followed them to their next class and next until lunch came. Sakura smiled and hopped around to the cherry blossom tree.

"Math and history bored me to death!" Sakura exclaimed.

They all seated themselves next to the trunk of the tree and got their lunch. While Tomoyo and Sakura were chatting, Syaoran then noticed something. He saw a thin guy with black hair and brown eyes starring at all of them.

"What's up with him? He better not get near Sakura..." Syaoran murmured.

"What's wrong Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran pointed to the guy who was near some bushes watching them.

"That guy...I think I know him," Tomoyo said. "His name is Tommy."

Sakura who had heard that name decided to join in the conversation.

"What Tommy???" Sakura asked from behind.

"I think I saw him before following us," Syaoran said.

"You mean following us around the school campus?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah...I think he has a thing for Sakura or maybe he likes Tomoyo!" Syaoran guessed.

"Hey!!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Ew! No way I like him!" Tomoyo said disgusted. "He's so not my type! He always put his hand on his chin as if observing us or something!"

"Yeah! Such a creep! I wonder how long he has been stalking us..." Sakura wondered.

"Uh girls...I think he knows we're talking about him..." Eriol whispered.

Sakura and Tomoyo zipped their mouth and chatted about a different subject. Tommy was still starring at them and with his hand on his chin observing the scene. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol were eating lunch but Syaoran was keeping an eye on Tommy. After 10 minutes, he was STILL watching them.

"Gees...does this guy EVER get tired of watching us??" Syaoran muttered out loud.

"F.O.N.," Sakura stated.

They all nodded. 

"Hey I know!!! Let's go to the arcade after school!!" Tomoyo suggested. "I wanna play the dancing revolution game!"

"Oh I heard of that! Sounds cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

The bell rang and they went to their next class, P.E. On the way to the class, Sakura kept humming the song, Dancing All Alone. (i love that!) After that class was over, Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Eriol met at the front gate of the school.

"Ready ta go?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Yep!" They replied.

They walked to the arcade and entered. There were a lot of peoples and then they spotted the dancing revolution game. They walked over to there but found two people dancing there mad. They were going fast.

"Whoa!!" Sakura gasp. "They dance mad fast!! They're playing expert mode!"

"You think we can beat them??" Tomoyo asked.

"Of course," Eriol and Syaoran answered.

"But I only played in high school! I'm not sure if I'm good enough!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry. Stick with me! We can beat them!" Syaoran said.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran waited for them to finish. After that, the score shone. They're were FIRST place.

"Damn!!" Eriol exclaimed. "Good luck Syaoran, Sakura!"

"Arigato," Syaoran and Sakura said

They put the coins into the slot and chose some songs for warmup.

"How about...Dancing All Alone??" Sakura suggested. 

"The song you've been humming in P.E.?" Syaoran asked.

"Yep!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura pressed the button and the song started. *Note - Me do not own this song! DUH!*

Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do

Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do

No more ringing on my phone 

No goodbye, and not a sound or letter

Maybe you don't love me anymore? 

Foolish me, thinking we would last forever

Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do 

Listening to the music from the radio

Dancing all alone, singing dam di-do

Pretending I'm together with my Romeo

Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh

When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh

Oh oh i oh, i, oh, i, oh, i, oh 

When I feel lonely, I sing dam di do-oh

The song ended. The score shown.

Syaoran - A+

Sakura - B 

"Wow! I never knew you knew how to play this!" Sakura exclaimed surprised.

"Only on my spare time," Syaoran answered. "Not bad Sakura."

"Let's try another song!" Sakura suggested. "But thist time something harder..."

Sakura scanned the song for Butterfly, Upswing Mix.

"Hmm...this song is a little harder then the other but nothing I can't handle!" Syaoran said.

"Oh whatever Syaoran," Sakua rolled her eyes.

Sakura pressed the button and the song began.

Ay, iyaiyai,

Ay, iyaiyai

A-a-a iyaiyai

Where's my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black, and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly.

Where's my samurai

Where's my samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Where's my samurai

Where's my samurai

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find, to find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in his net

Yes I need, I need my samurai

Ay, ay, ay,

I'm your little butterly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

The song ended and the scores shown.

Syaoran - A+

Sakura - A

"All PERFECTS!! No greats!! Wow Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I like dancing that song," Syaoran said.

"Aren't you at least tired??" Sakura asked.

"Nah...easy song," Syaoran said. "Ok, my turn to pick the last song!"

"Better not be hard," Sakura warned.

"Don't worry! You have me to back you up with the life," Syaoran said. "Hmm...how about flashdance?"

"Ok I'll give it a shot but YOU BETTER BACK ME UP!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Ok..." Syaoran said.

Syaoran pressed the button and the song started. After dancing and dancing but in the middle of it Syaoran stepped out. Sakura didn't notice since she was busy paying attention to the arrows. 

"What the heck you doing??" Eriol whispered. "Sakura can't pass this alone!"

Syaoran smiled in amusement at how hard Sakura is dancing to try to keep up. Then she noticed something missing. Syaoran wasn't by her side but watching her.

"SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed loud. "Why aren't you helping me?!?"

"I want to see how hard you try and to see if you can pass without me but I doubt that," Syaoran said.

_'Grr...I'll show him!!!'_ Sakura thought.

Sakura started focusing on the arrows and stepped on the arrows below her. She was getting the hang of it and saw Syaoran smirk. Sakura got a bit angrier and started stepping fast when the arrows came charging fast. Then the song ended.

Syaoran - D

Sakura - A

"YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed jumping around and around.

"Well, guess I was right! You did awesome Sakura!" Syaoran complimented.

"And you did horrible!" Sakura pointed out.

"What!? I wasn't even dancing and trying," Syaoran said.

"Right..............................." Sakura said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Cool Sakura!!! You did great during those three rounds!!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

The couple who had play the dancing game before them came up to them.

"Hey you guys are pretty good!" The girl exclaimed.

"Thanks," Syaoran and Sakura replied.

"How about we challenge you as the best dancing couple," The guy asked.

"Sure!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Just beat our score ok?" The girl said.

"Hmm...we'll try!" Sakura said.

The couple told Syaoran and Sakura the songs they played. Sakura gulped. 

_'Those are the one of toughest songs!!'_ Sakura thought.

"Also it's nonstop," The girl added.

"NONSTOP!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Chill Sakura! You can do it!" Tomoyo said.

Sakura took a deep breath and exhale. She went to Syaoran and they inserted the coins. It was three rounds total. Sakura relaxed herself. Then the song started slowly and then fast. Sakura tried to keep up with all the arrows. After the first song was over Sakura stopped and took a deep breath.

"Sakura! Next song is up!" Syaoran said.

Sakura waited for the new song to start and they both started dancing. The other couple were impressed at how fast they danced.  Syaoran would sometimes spin around and jump fast. Then the hard part came up. Sakura gulped.

_'Ok...I CAN DO THIS!!'_ Sakura thought to herself.

The arrows came up real fast and Sakura started dancing mad fast. Syaoran was surprised at Sakura's sudden speed but focused his attention on the arrows. After second round was up, Sakura stopped and panted.

"Whoa! One hell of a fast song!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"C'mon Sakura!!" Syaoran called.

Sakura again waited for the song to started. Once it did, it wasn't the slow and then fast kind of song, it was real fast. Sakura was surprised and skipped a couple but then started dancing real fast. She kept on dancing until when she reached the end, there were all kinds of twisted steps.

"Ack!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura started stepping the steps madly trying to keep up with all the weird arrows. It went so fast until finally it ended. Sakura dropped to the ground on her knees panting. Syaoran was panting too.

"One fast song......." Sakura said still panting.

Then the score showed.

Syaoran - A++

Sakura - A+

"Congratulations!!!" The other couple clapped. "You beat us!"

"You guys dance such fast songs!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura and Syaoran typed their names on the list in the hall of fame. They ordered pizza in there and ate. 

"Wow! You both were fantastic!! One great team!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Never knew you can dance that well!!" Eriol exclaimed.

"Thanks," Sakura and Syaoran said.

After they finish eating, they walked around the arcade looking for games. They then saw a huge crowd and heard them cheering.

"Wonder who they are cheering! Looks like someone must be real good!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran walked to the large crowd. It was another dancing revolution machine. They squeezed through the crowd and found...............

"TOMMY!!!!" Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran exclaimed at the same time.

Tommy ignored them and continued dancing until the song was over. The score shown.

Tommy - A+++ (hey I'm making it up! *lol*)

"Holy crap!!" Eriol exclaimed. "That's one fast mad dancer!!"

Tommy then walked off not even sweating.

"Showoff..." Syaoran muttered.

"Hey guys," Tommy greeted.

"Hey! You're good!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, I practice a lot," Tommy said.

Syaoran was too busy starring at them and seeing Tommy flirting to _his_ Sakura, his angry got the best of him.

"I challenge you!!!" Syaoran exclaimed.

Everyone was shocked. Everyone knew that Tommy was real good and now a guy has challenged him.

"Syaoran! You can't beat him!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"You don't believe I can?" Syaoran asked.

"It's just that he's good and all...try your best!" Sakura said.

"Ok sure!" Tommy agreed.

"Battle! Battle! Battle!" The crowd chanted.

"Battle it is then," Tommy said.

Tommy inserted some coins and pressed battle mode. It was a five minute song. Sakura watched and wished Syaoran would win. The song started and the arrows came charging mad. Tommy's arrows were different from his but he ignored that and danced the steps heading his way. Two minutes passed and the arrows haven't even slowed down by was charging much faster. Syaoran stole a glance at Tommy finding him not even tired or breaking a sweat.

_'I'm going to beat this! You're gonna pay for flirting with my Sakura!'_ Syaoran thougtht.

Syaoran danced to the arrows and got the hang of it. He continued dancing and dancing and only focuse on the arrows and not the crowd roaring. The the last part came which was the toughest.

"Shit.." Syaoran muttered.

It was a lot more harder then the other songs he danced. He prepared for the arrows coming and danced. He stepped down and up and right and left and sometimes all together. He stepped, right and up together, and all kinds of arrows. Finally the last arrow showed and he took one more step. The score shown.

Tommy - A+++

Syaoran - A++++ (making it all up lol)

"Yay Syaoran!!" Sakura and Tomoyo exclaimed.

The whole crowd cheered for Syaoran. Tommy left. 

"Guess that creep left," Eriol murmured. "Aw well!"

Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol went to celebrate. 

"Cool! Karaoke machine! Let's sing!" Sakura exclaimed pointing to the karaoke machine.

Syaoran and Eriol sat down near a table watching the girls sing.

"Hey! How about the song 'Misty's Song'?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah! I love that!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura inserted money and tried to find the song. She pressed the button and the lyrics show. They both began singing.

Out here in the quiet of the night,

Beneath the stars and moon

We both know we've got somethin' on our minds

We won't admit, but it's true

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I

don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that

you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to

say that, I love you

I practice all the thing that I could say,

Line by line, every word

I tell myself today could be the day

But every time, I lose my nerve

You look at me, I look away

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I

don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that

you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to

say that, I love you

Why, do you turn away?

It must be, you're afraid like me

I try, but I can't pretend that I

Don't feel for you the way I do

Can't you see?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I

don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that

you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to

say that, I love you

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I

don't know how to start

I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that

you might break my heart

Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?

I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to

say that, I love you

The song ended. Syaoran smiled at Sakura's angelic voice. They then headed back home and bid each other goodbye. Syaoran and Eriol drove away and Sakura and Tomoyo enter their apartment.

"Today was sooo fun!! I hadn't had much fun since when we use to plant devil dolls (don't ask) on the ground and they popped up everywhere on halloween scaring the kids!!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!! That was totally funny! Did you see the kid's face?!" Tomoyo said bust out laughing.

They fell on the couch laughing but then they soon stopped. They were homework free and were happy. They started dancing around but then cooked dinner. During dinner, they chatted about the dance dance revolution game.

"Did you see how Syaoran dance?! He's soo fast!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Yeah! He beat Tommy! Wow! A+++!!" Sakura said.

They continue ranting on and on about the game and also about Tommy. Soon it was 10 and they went to sleep.

Sakura changed into her pjs and slipped under the covers on her bed.

---**Dream**--- (one more dream!)

_Odd! Now I'm in a temple! WOW! There's soo many people where? And um...animals?! I guess they're guardians!_

"Attention!" Kero shouted.

The little cat got everyone's attention and explained about the ceremony. Then there was a blast. Sakura and Meiling ran out and I decided to follow them.

"Oh shit! We got to warn the others!" I heard Sakura say.

Just then I saw the warlocks appeared. I follow them back into the ancient temple. I heard shoutings saying the warlocks are here.

"So sorry to interrupt your ceremony but we have to stop you!" Ky said.

I heard shouting from the other warlocks and then the war began. Witches against warlocks. The war started. I then spot Syaoran and Eriol on the roof.

_Why aren't Syaoran and Eriol even helping them?_

It was then two girls helped Sakura and Tomoyo out and then a thunderbolt hurled from the sky.

"Er....was that God?" Sakura asked.

I then saw Sakura run to another location but then Ky appeared right in front of her and delivered a blow at Sakura. The impact knocked Sakura down unconcious.

"NNOOOOOO!!" Syaoran shouted.

I saw Syaoran on the verge of tears and they fell down. I was beginning to cry too.

_Oh my god! ... I actually was almost killed!_

I saw Syaoran's tear flow down harder.

"NOO Sakura!! Please please survive...please Sakura...I _LOVE_ YOU!!"

_This explains it all!_

Then a gem appeared hovering over above them.

_Last gem! No wonder!_

Ky tried to grab gem but it burned. Syaoran then punched him and a fight had started. Syaoran summoned thunder which burned Ky to a crisp. He ran back to Sakura and was really glad to see her alive and well. She then saw Ky from behind summon all his power to destroy Syaoran and it succeeded.

"Oh noo!!!!!!!!!! SYAORAN!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed.

Syaoran was dying. Sakura was sobbing. But then the gem glowed and bright light shone. I then saw my oka-san appeared and offer Sakura to chose to save Syaoran but forget everything or Syaoran would die. Sakura took the choice and everythig flashed.....

---**End of Dream**--- (finally! that was the most important part! ^^)

"I understand! I understand!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "But I guess Syaoran does remember cause...he didn't want me to choose the decision I made! I wouldn't like it if he died!"

"It's no wonder he was smiling at me when he transfered and when he asked all those weird questions! Now everything fits together!" Sakura cheered.

~~~~~

It was morning. Sakura again cooked breakfast. Tomoyo came down again smelling the sweet aroma.

"So watcha dream? Did ya cook a goose?" Sakura asked.

"Nope! Dogs!" Tomoyo answered.

Sakura sweatdropped and set all the food. They said thanks and ate. They headed out to school and made it there right on time. They walked over to their seats.

"Ohayo!!" Sakura said with happiness in her voice.

"Ohayo!" Syaoran and Eriol greeted.

Sakura was real happy today. She smiled all day never putting a frown in math class. When it came to lunch, Sakura was just smiling for today. They walked out to the cherry blossom tree.

"Drats!!! I left my folder in class!!! I'll be right back!" Tomoyo said.

"I'll come with ya," Eriol said.

The two were out of sight.

"How I wish that day didn't come. Now Tomoyo and Eriol can't be together since they forgot..." Sakura said all of a sudden.

"The day?? Oh does that mean-" Syaoran started.

"Hai!! I remember Syaoran!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura leaped into his arm and hugged him tight. Syaoran return the hug. Sakura then muffled something.

"Syaoran...ashiteru!!" Sakura said.

"I love you too Sakura..." Syaoran said starring at her eyes.

Her eyes were sparkled with joy. Syaoran leaned down and closer until their lips met in a kiss. Their first kiss. They deepened it until something much more passionate. They were locked now in their own little world. Their little magical world full of dreams and hope. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **T H E  E N D** . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Glarie** - Wow! I never knew I gone so far to 20 chapters! @_@ At the beginning, it was suppose to stop at chapter 17!!! But it went further down! Sakura took a memory lane! I bet it was boring huh? yes it has to be done! :-P Or else she wouldn't remember! ^^ Thank you all for reading this story!! You know, I'm not sure if a sequel cause I never had one in mind! Plus if I did, what would it be about? Ky returning back? @.@ I hate that! *lol* I have other fanfic ideas I got in mind which I wanna write! ^_^ This is one of my best fic ever and _thank you all for reviewing and reading this story!_ It has finally ended! Well, I told you I sux at FLUFFS!!! So read my other fanfic if ya wanna! Ja ne!!


End file.
